The Others
by acidRain14
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village meets some new allies and new enemies. Canon. OCs are no longer needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"He's late," a raven haired boy dead panned. A loud growl from the boy's stomach was all that replied. The boy cringed inwardly and shot over to a blue haired girl spacing out on the bench next to him.

"Yuu," he sing-songed," I'm hungry."

The girl, Yuu, looked up with a lost expression on her face. The boy stared back expectantly. The two stared at each other until another growl erupted from the boy's stomach, making the boy slouch in depression and Yuu jump in surprise and shuffle through her light blue knapsack. She pulled out a small package and handed it to the boy. His face lit up as he was handed the bag of food. Yuu smiled and settled back down.

"AAARRGGHHH!"

"Kyaa!" Yuu screeched, jumping out of her skin and tumbling off her seat. She looked up at her angry teammate who was holding a demolished bag of food. He seized Yuu's bag, gaining an annoyed yowl from it.

"Usa! Let him go, Ichiro" Yuu cried and leaped after him.

"Dammit, Yuu!" Ichiro seethed as he pulled out a black bear cub from her bag, "Don't put the food in the same bag as this little shit!" Ichiro scolded. Usa growled and swiped Ichiro across the cheek.

"Bastard!" Ichiro swore as he tackled and wrestled with the small bear. Yuu fretted about before turning to a dark grey haired boy leaning casually against a wall, ignoring the chaos beside him.

"Shiro, please help!" Yuu pleaded. He said nothing but motioned over to where a great cloud of smoke appeared next to the two fighting. Ichiro tensed, got up and seized the cub, Usa, by the scruff of his neck, roughly handing it to a now emotionless Yuu. Moments later, a handsome blonde man burst dramatically through the smoke.

"Greetings my students, and how are my precious pupils today?" the man chimed, a large grin plastered on his face.

"You're late, Kazuo-sensei," the three of them chorused monotonously, effectively causing their sensei to crumple to the floor at being shot down by his students so quickly.

"Ah yes, about that," he said, his demeanor changing more serious," Well this time I have good reason."

"I have nominated the three of you to compete in the Chunnin exam. It is taking place in the Hidden Leaf Village so we should leave _now_," he ordered. He was met with a couple of murmurs and the shuffle of feet as he led them out of the village.

The three mist genin entered the main building where the Chunnin exams were to be held, a cocky grin decorated Ichiro's face, Yuu flickered about in anxiety and a resigned Shiro lead the way. They entered the third floor hallway filled with dozens of pissed off genin. The three looked at each other before stepping into the throbbing mass. Yuu stopped suddenly and stared blankly in front of her. The other two, noticing her disappearance, cast questioning glances at her.

"N-nothing," she said nervously. Her comrades didn't buy it and both narrowed their eyes at her. Yuu shrunk, looking up in fright at the towering demons in front of her.

"You had another one of your feelings, didn't you, Yuu~," Ichiro hissed, his playful voice taking a menacing turn while Shiro twisted his lips back into a cruel smile. Yuu squeezed her eyes shut and ducked for cover," Y-Yes, something felt off! I'm sorry for lying to you!"

The two snickered while dragging a flailing Yuu up another flight of stairs. Oddly, the three stumbled onto the third floor.

"Oh, so Yuu was right," Ichiro commented to the frantic girl. The three opened the door to 301 and were met with countless glares from other ninjas.

Yuu yelped, "D-demons!" she stuttered, fright overwhelming her until she was knocked unconscious. Shiro caught her, putting her over his shoulder and turned to Ichiro who was rubbing his fist.

"Before she freaked," he explained. Shiro nodded, entering the room.

Like it? Please review and tell me if I need to work on anything.

The story is canon but I'll make additional stories for the OCs. Everyone starts off in the Chunnin exam. **1-2 OCs please!** The more descriptive, the more I can get your character right.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank: **

**Village: **(preferably not from the Hidden leaf or you could make one up)

**Headband:**

**Good/Evil: **(If you wanted to be Akatsuki, I was thinking about another organization that is the equivalent? Have ideas, put them under suggestions)

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapons/Jutsus:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fear:**

**Relationship:**

**Other:**

**Suggestions:**

Ok hope you like it! Thank you~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the delay. My computer broke T.T but it's fixed now. Hopefully… Anyway here's Chapter 2. Not everyone's in it yet, sorry if you're disappointed.

**XxxxxxX**

"Hah! You plan to take the Chunin exam with that? You should quit now," a genin sneered. Three Mist genin winced in the background as a group of Leaf genin were bullied by two older ninja.

"Daisuke…," a girl wearing a gray midriff and dark gray sweat pants, bandages around her midriff and arms and dark blue hair tied in a braid with soft gray eyes said to a boy with sharp neon green eyes with short shaggy black hair, wearing a white tan top with arm weights over his arms up to his elbows and dark blue seats.

Daisuke turned to her and smiled. Their teammate, a boy wearing a dark rust colored tank top with dark green sweat pants, his headband wound around his arm, and deep dark red orange hair seemingly like the sunrise itself with bright ice blue eyes, walked over and comforted his nervous teammate.

"Don't worry, Atsutane," he said, "We'll protect you."

"Thank you, Motoshige"

The three turned to three newcomers who were attracting a lot of attention.

"I'm going to the third floor," a handsome, raven haired boy announced. Murmurs of confusion spread through the crowd.

"What does he mean?" Atsutane asked. Motoshige shrugged, but Daisuke stared at the boy.

'He's _that_ Uchiha,' he thought.

The mysterious boy turned to his pink haired teammate. The girl smiled and explained how this floor was under a genjutsu. A blonde shouted his agreement, but it was painfully obvious he didn't quite get it.

The room was released from the genjutsu, revealing it to be the second floor as the other team claimed.

"Hmph," one of the bullies said as he shot forward to attack Sasuke. Sasuke prepared an attack when another boy in a dark green body suit darted in the middle, halting each attack effortlessly and shocking everyone in the room. The boy relaxed and returned to his team, where he was scolded by a brown haired boy with no pupils.

'Dammit,' Daisuke thought, 'This is going to be rough.'

"Come on," Daisuke said, leading his team to the third floor.

XxxxxxX

A murderous aura surrounded the three light ninja as they opened the door to room 301. One of them, a tall, intimidating teenager met every single gaze, casting his own dark aura, causing a couple of the girls to swoon and others look away, suddenly interested in something else. The boy walked forward, a mysterious cloaked ninja and a long haired beauty trailing followed close by. Others moved out of their way as they approached one of the empty tables. They were left in peace, secluded in the silence of their corner, until a cheeky, blond entered the room with his team.

XxxxxxX

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WONT LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT?" a golden haired genin yelled. He received numerous glares from everyone in the room, but he just stood there, smiling…like an idiot.

**XxxxxxX**

Okay, second chapter introducing some of the OCs. To those who have been mentioned, I hope you liked how it went! As I said before, my computer broke but I think it's fixed. If there are any doubters, I am dedicated to this story! I have a shit load of homework and I have to study for my finals which start this following weak. I am so screwed but imma put this story first;)

Also, I know its short and boring but as are introductions:p I promise it will get better.

**Updates on story:** OC's can still be submitted.

As for potential new OC's, no more Mist ninja of any kind!

Hidden leaf: preferably none, unless you're evil.

Preferably meaning that you can submit it and I will accept it, but no more than three!


	3. Final Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Computer's still broken. *sigh*

On the bright side though, my finals are over~! I B-ced (aced) a couple of them too:D And my teachers were nice enough not to give homework, except my AP teacher….she gave a shit load of it XP.

Oh well, here's Chapter 3.

**XxxxxxX**

A boy with caramel colored skin and black cornrows, in a maroon jumpsuit with Columbia blue stripes on both sides, Columbia blue sandals and Columbia blue hitae-ate on his head laughed, matching his shirt which had the kanji sign for "laugh" printed on the front. His teammate, Sora Matsuki, a girl with long scarlet hair, wearing a long sleeve shirt with a Chinese black dragon imprinted on the back and a red hitae-ate on her forehead giggled next to him.

A girl in tight leather black clothes and a black hitae-ate around her waist narrowed her eyes at them. She wore her white hair in a ponytail much like shippuden Ino's, minus the bangs. She coughed, effectively gaining the two's attention. The two stared wide-eyed at her, her usual icy blue eyes dyed to a malevolent red that promised unbearable pain.

The boy shuddered. "S-sorry Mai," he said, taking in his surroundings.

"Daisuke, do you see it?" Sora asked the boy.

"Yeah," he said as a group of Sound ninja attacked a white haired genin.

"Kabuto!" one of his associates called out as he began puking the contents of his stomach. The Sound nin basked in their glory, smirking at their fallen opponent. This made a couple of other genin twitch in anger, including Sora. Daisuke noticed one of them, a slightly tanned boy with blue eyes and unkempt black hair with a single bang falling against the right side of his face draw his sword in preparation for an attack before turning to an expansive cloud of white smoke that had just appeared.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" a rough voice called out. The smoke dispersed, revealing a large group of intimidating ninja.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam," a man in black declared.

XxxxxxX

Kiba blinked, checking if he was seeing okay.

"Oi, Akamaru. You see them too right?"

Akamaru whimpered a response. Kiba blinked again, taking his seat next to the two blond haired _identical _twins. Akamaru whimpered again.

XxxxxxX

Temari stared at the person next to her.

'Is this a joke?' she thought. She fumed a little as she sat down next to a blushing, fidgeting boy. He wore an oversized gray shirt and black capris, his big stormy eyes avoiding her gaze.

Temari continued to stare. 'This has to be a joke…' she thought, staring at the cat ears adorning his coal colored hair.

She shook her head, 'No way he's a genin.'

XxxxxxX

Neji looked at the girl who pulled up a seat next to him. She had medium-long deep purple hair and shimmering purple eyes. She wore a black short sleeve V- neck and black shorts with black fingerless gloves, a purple obi wrapped around her.

"Hello, my name is Shidoku Yayoi. It is very nice to meet you," she introduced. Neji ignored her, waiting for the examiner to begin the test.

XxxxxxX

'Damn, five minutes into the test and I don't know a damn thing!' Randori thought. She looked over at Shidoku, who was effortlessly writing down her answers, a long haired boy next to her doing the same. Randori sighed and turned back to her test, depressed.

'At this point, I'll have to cheat,' she thought.

A bug flew around her head. She waved it away, watching as it landed next to a boy wearing sunglasses next to her. She leaned over, slowly… carefully….

_Slam_

She removed her pen from the desk revealing a squished bug.

"Ew," she said, as the boy, Shino, glared daggers at her.

XxxxxxX

Tenten's eye twitched.

"You can't be serious," she said, staring at the dozing Yuu in front of her. Tenten looked over at the boy next to her, believing him to be Yuu's teammate, wondering if he was going to help his teammate pass the test. But instead Ichiro had a bored expression on his face before he perked up, a sinister grin growing on his face. He jumped onto his desk, startling everyone in the room at his sudden action. He jumped again, landing next to the sleeping Yuu.

"Ehem," one of the examiners coughed, bewildered. Ichiro ignored them, beginning to scribble on Yuu's face, gaining numerous incredulous stares.

XxxxxxX

Daisuke suppressed a grin, as Shiro watched his teammates in horror.

"Quite a team you got there," Daisuke teased, recollected their time at the Hidden Mist Village's Ninja Academy. "They really haven't changed," he added.

"I'm done with these idiots," Shiro seethed.

XxxxxxX

No. 102, you fail.

No. 23, you fail.

43 and 27, you fail.

**XxxxxxX**

*phew* Alright done~! Still pretty short, but third chapter's up:)

Most of the OCs are introduced now. Hope you liked it, please correct me if I got something wrong.

**Updates:**

No more Mist ninja. No genin from Kumogakure, Snow, or Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall).

I won't be accepting any more genin after this, so last chance! The OC limit thing is lifted for now:)


	4. The Tenth Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hi~ I hope everyone had a great Christmas! :D

I am very sorry it takes so long to update, my computer is really just…grr. Right now, I'm on my Dad's; I wonder if his computer will even do this right, but won't know until you try right?

**XxxxxxX**

"Ok, and now we will begin the 10th question," Ibiki announced.

Most of the genin perked up, realizing this as their last chance.

"Now, before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules to this question," Ibiki said, explaining the rules.

Many of the genin slumped in their seats, panic and desperation taking them over, except for one who stood out among the mass.

A small boy sat calmly in his seat, grinning psychotically despite his weak appearance.

"Now lets begin the tenth question," said Ibiki.

XxxxxxX

Shiro let out a sigh.

'Good thing, Yuu's out. She would've been the first to raise her hand,' he thought.

XxxxxxX

Katsuye Saitou, looked around the room as dozens of genin began to raise their hands.

She slammed her hands down, rising along with a blonde haired genin.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!" the boy, Naruto, proclaimed.

"Right," Katsuye agreed.

"I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever, I will accomplish my goal!" the two declared simultaneously.

Ibiki smirked.

XxxxxxX

"I congratulate you on passing the first test," Ibiki praised, but was met with disbelief.

Ibiki sighed and explained everything. Randori was the first to cheer, others joining her.

XxxxxxX

"Oh, Yuu! You're awake!" Ichiro chirped, amusement showing on his face, "Congratulations on passing the first test!"

Yuu looked up confused. Ichiro laughed at her, gaining attention from others, who muffled their own laughter after setting eyes on Yuu. Yuu began to panic, looking at Shiro for help. His lips gave the slightest twitch before he told her to go to the bathroom. Yuu quickly scurried off.

Ichiro was still laughing. He was joined by the other Hidden Mist team and a couple strangers.

"I assume you're Ichiro huh?" one said with a knowing smirk.

Ichiro calmed down and nodded, "Yea, and who are you?"

"My name's Daisuke," he said.

"Eh?" Atsutane asked.

"Nice name, don't you think Daisuke?" Motoshige asked his teammate.

"Yea, sure," Daisuke agreed, grinning.

"Wait, what?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, my name's Daisuke," the mist ninja introduced, leaving.

Sora giggled, "It seems the two of you have the same name."

"Oh. Wait!" Daisuke called to the other's retreating back.

_Crash!_

"What the?"

Everyone turned to the noise, seeing a woman declaring her title and purpose in front of a large banner.

"Follow me!" Anko said, posing.

Silence….

"98?" she exclaimed, "Ibiki, you left 34 teams?"

"Hmph," she smirked, "Bah, that's fine. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test."

Panic set back into place.

"Follow me," she said again, this time everyone getting up to follow her.

XxxxxxX

Yuu let out another whine as she vigorously scrubbed her forehead. She looked in the mirror again.

'_Ichiro's bitch' _still plastered on her forehead. She let out a small scream and continued scrubbing.

XxxxxxX

Yuu walked into the room exhausted. Her forehead was bright red, Ichiro's signature was faintly visible.

"It's-It's empty…" Yuu gaped, gaining the attention of Ibiki.

"Oi, you're still here?" he said, recognizing her as the genin who slept through the test.

"Everyone already left. You should hurry and catch up with them," he advised.

Yuu wearily nodded, hurrying after everyone.

XxxxxxX

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Practice Area 44. Also known as 'The Forest of Death."

**XxxxxxX**

Yay, done. So everyone participating in the Chunnin exams has been introduced, some more than others. Chunnin and Jonin will be presented later. I'm sorry it takes a while for me to update.

Alright bye~! Happy New Year everyone~!

**Updates:**

Genin participating in the Chunnin exam are no longer accepted!

Absolutely no ninja from Mist. No more GOOD ninja from Kumogakure, Snow or Waterfall!


	5. The Second Test!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Haha yay~ the computer's fixed! :D Thank you Dad! I can update now! :)

Special celebration chapter- Chapter 5: The Second Test!

**XxxxxxX**

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Practice Area 44. Also known as 'The Forest of Death."

"We're not scared," Naruto and Daisuke(the one from Hidden Waterfall, his teammates are Sora and Mai) declared.

"Yeah, you two are spirited," Anko replied before throwing two kunai, cutting both boys cheek. Anko went behind the two freaked out boys, turning to Daisuke and licking the blood off his cheek. His teammates stared in shock.

"Kids like you are quickly killed," she laughed, "Spraying that red stuff I love."

A ninja appeared behind the three, his tongue holding the two kunai that Anko threw earlier. Anko smiled, releasing the boys and taking the kunai. The two of them shared a look before Anko began explaining the rules for the test.

"A final word of advice, don't die!" Anko said before dismissing the teams.

XxxxxxX

Ichiro turned to his pissed off teammate. Yuu sent death glares at him. Before Yuu could do anything, she was knocked unconscious again, this time by Shiro. Ichiro gave him a grateful smile and picked her up, heading toward their gate.

XxxxxxX

_Gate 43__: Randori Antel, Yuuto Sugase, Shidoku Yayoi_

Randori fidgeted a little, anxious to start. Her teammates stood by calmly. Shidoku looked up, noticing that their escort was staring at their male teammate.

'Probably because of his ears,' she thought, looking at his cat ears and smiled.

_Gate 25__: Sojiro Raisetsu, Dan Ikari, Katsuye Saitou_

"Let's do our best," Katsu cheered.

Sojiro smiled and nodded. However, he was slightly troubled. He glanced at his weaker looking teammate, a small boy whose psychotic grin took up almost his entire face, before looking back and encouraging Katsu as well.

_Gate 10:__ Shibou Kabocha, Invidia, Ai_

At Gate 10, it revealed the group of light ninja.

_Gate 4__: Shiro Mekura, Ichiro Kuroki, Yuu Kimiyoshi_

Ichiro held Yuu on his back.

"Shiro, do you think we'll need her?" he asked.

"No."

_Gate 39:__ Daisuke Abuara, Motoshige Kurofuji, Atsutane Asano_

Atsutane giggled to herself, as she watched her two best friends share some very determined looks. Atsutane stopped, feeling someone's hand on her head. She looked up, seeing Motoshige and Daisuke smiling at her. She returned theirs and walked up to the gate.

_Gate 19__: Daisuke Yagani, Mai Kamaya, Sora Matsuki_

"Let's go all out. We won't lose!" Daisuke encouraged. Mai ignored him, while Sora agreed, taking the lead.

_Gate 28__: Rin and Len Heto_

Two identical twins stood side by side waiting to go through the gate.

_Gate_ 33: Takumi Munashi, Kazue

A very tall boy wearing gray oversized clothes stood in front of the gate. His teammate, a girl with long black hair and also wearing gray clothes, looked up at the boy, blushing as she did so.

"Let's kick them down, Kazue!" the boy, Takumi, declared.

"Y-yes," Kazue stuttered.

XxxxxxX

"The second test of the Chunin exam now begins!" Anko shouted.

At Gate 43, Randori bolted into the forest leaving her shocked teammates in the dust.

"R-Randori," Yuuto said, staring after her in shock.

"Come on," Shidoku beckoned, already following after their teammates laughter. The laughter stopped and the two genin landed next to their smiling teammate.

"You two, let's go," Randori said.

"Wait, Ran! You shouldn't run off alone," Yuuto said. Shidoku nodded.

"Why?" Randori asked, pouting.

"It's dangerous," said an unfamiliar voice. They turned around looking at a ninja dressed in a black body suit, his deranged smile the only thing visible. Another ninja, in similar attire, appeared behind Yuuto. He roughly grabbed Yuuto's head, slamming it against a nearby tree and pulling a kunai to the panicked boy's neck.

Shidoku and Randori tightened their fists. "Listen girls, just give us the scroll and we won't hurt your friend," the one from before said, his smile growing more evil.

"Randori give them the scroll. We can get more later," Shidoku ordered. The ninja looked at Randori. Randori nodded reaching inside her pocket. Another ninja appeared, seizing Randori's arm as she pulled out the scroll.

Randori's eyes narrowed as she yanked her arm back, pulling the ninja in. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and screamed, "Now!"

Yuuto kicked the startled ninja away before he could cut into his neck and grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

_Fuuton: Extended Kunai Technique_ Yuuto's kunai was engulfed in wind element chakra before it fanned out taking the shape of a much larger kunai (sort of like a sword). He slashed at the enemy and switched the roles- now the man in Yuuto's previous situation and vice versa.

Shidoku heard the signal. She pulled out her sword and engaged the other ninja. The ninja managed to block her attacks, but was backed up against another tree. Shidoku attacked again, waiting for an opening. When she found one she slipped her hand inside, grabbing his arm and twisting it painfully.

_Raiton: Cramp Technique _Shidoku sent a wave of electrical currents into the man's arm, making it stiff and locked into a painful position and doing the same with his other arm.

Randori was knocked off her opponent. He grabbed her, attempting to use her as a hostage before the others.

"It didn't work the first time," Randori said, feeling the man tense.

"What makes you think it'll work again," Shidoku finished as she walked calmly towards them.

The man began to feel warm, looking down he realized the girl he was holding had caught fire and was burning him. The man quickly released her and jumping away. Shidoku held out her arm- _Raiton: Stun Gun Technique-_ a ray of shocking currents lashed out at him, making him collapse.

Randori walked up to the now immobile man and dragged him to his defeated teammates.

"Which of you have the scroll?" she asked holding a ball of fire to one of their faces. The ninja who was not affected by Shidoku's jutsu pulled out their scroll revealing it to be the one they needed.

"Ah, the heaven scroll," Yuuto cheered.

"Let's go," Randori said and the three left for the tower.

**XxxxxxX**

I think I'll leave it there. Tell me what you thought, especially on the fight scene, I'd like to know whether or not it was terrible and what I could work on. Thanks:)

Oh and I lied, _now_ there are all the genin introduced (Gate 33 scene are the newly added ones if anyone didn't notice.)

Please correct me if I have misjudged your character at any time!

Bye~ :)

**Updates:**

Genin are no longer accepted.

I can accept 3 more GOOD Chunin/Jonin.

Evil slots are still open for the majority.

*(Addressed to the Genin) If you'd like, you can pm me who you would want to fight in the pre-finals. It can be an original character or one of the other OCs above. First come, first serve. So if someone said they wanted to fight your OC, but you wanted them to fight someone else, I'm sorry but the person who said it first gets it their way.

People already taken:

Neji, Hinata, Lee, Gaara and the female sound nin from Dosu's group.

*(Addressed to Chunin+) If it suits you, you may pick a team for you to be sensei to:)

EXCEPT Shiro, Ichiro and Yuu.


	6. The Forest Of Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Thanks for all your awesome reviews:) I'm trying to update before I have to go back to school:(

Chapter 6: The Forest of Death

* * *

><p>Takumi looked over at Kazue. She nodded and began sensing nearby chakra.<p>

"West," Kazue reported, "A-a little ways from here."

"Great, let's go," Takumi said, charging ahead to their unknowing opponents. Kazue quickly followed after him. Takumi had already engaged the three and was fighting them off with his sword. Kazue stood anxiously by; she didn't want to interrupt them. Instead, she focused on her surroundings, trying to sense if there was a trap or another group of ninja nearby.

Her eyes shot open as she noticed a mass of chakra heading her way. She raised her hand, barely managing to block the oncoming attack. The ninja raised his fist in another attack and brought it down. Takumi caught the ninja's hand before it hit Kazue. He then brought his own fist across the man's face, punching him into a tree. Takumi turned to Kazue, holding up a scroll. Kazue looked behind him, finally recognizing the two unconscious ninja.

"We're going," Takumi said to a blushing Kazue.

* * *

><p>Sojiro slashed again at his opponent, this time having the man collapse. He turned to his teammates, looking to see if they needed assistance. Dan was fighting a taijutsu user and Katsu fought a swordsman. Sojiro noticed that they were fine and looked to see if his opponent had the scroll.<p>

XxxxxxX

Katsu back flipped away from her attacker. She turned again, dodging another cut from the sword. She jumped onto a high branch, the ninja following. His sword dug into the branch as Katsu leaped off. The man jumped from the branch and fell towards Katsu, his sword positioned to run the girl through. Katsu faced him and pulled out a kunai before performing a hand sign.

XxxxxxX

The man's eyes widened as he found himself on the forest floor, whereas before he had been in midair. He looked down at his weapon, trying to see if he had gotten the girl. The sword had no body at the end and no sign of blood. Still confused, he didn't notice Katsu sailing towards him, her weapon extended to slice him up. If he had looked up, he would've noticed that the girl had taken the man's previous position and he hers.

XxxxxxX

Katsu turned to the unconscious man, searching for the scroll.

"Does he have it?" Sojiro asked, approaching his teammate.

"No," Katsu replied, "That leaves Dan." The two jumped as a blood curdling scream sounded throughout the entire forest.

* * *

><p>"Shh," Mai told her teammates who had been talking to pass the time. Daisuke and Sora shut up getting into position, as Mai listened carefully. She held up her hand, the signal to go. The three of them jumped from the trees, ambushing the unfortunate ninja that stumbled into their trap. The ninja were caught off guard, receiving a couple of blows before they managed to defend themselves.<p>

"Split up," one of them ordered, "Meet me at _that_ spot." The other two nodded and followed orders.

The three genin halted their attack. Sora and Mai looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"This way," Sora said, leading her team in the direction of one of the ninja. They soon caught up to him.

'Shit, they followed me!' thought the panicked ninja as he threw some kunai attached with paper bombs at his gaining opponents. The explosive tags went off, a boom sounding followed by a male yelp. Sora and Mai emerged from the smoke. Sora weaved some hand signs. _Grand Fireball Jutsu _Sora sent a large jutsu at the man, engulfing him in the flames. The man covered his eyes and ran out of the flames. He removed his hands, blinking and seeing red and thinking he was still in the fire, but no harm came his way. His eyes widened as he realized he was gazing into the bloody pools of Mai's eyes. Before he could jump away, a searing agony shot through his legs as though the bones were breaking into tiny shards of glass.

"That's enough Mai," interrupted Daisuke who had just arrived. Mai stopped and the man fell to his knees, trembling. Sora began approaching the man.

"Mai!" Daisuke said in surprise as his teammate swayed and staggered. Sora turned around, concern flashing across her face. Two sets of eyes rested on Mai.

"I'm fine," Mai said grudgingly. Daisuke looked at Sora, his eyes widening as he watched the forgotten ninja prepare an attack.

"Sora, look out!" Daisuke shouted. Sora turned around only to be hit in the gut by a ball of water.

_Suiton: Water Ballista_ The ninja formed a great ball of water, sending it at the three. Midway, the water shook and separated into three that hit each of the three genin. The ninja summoned a water clone and dashed away. The clone stood before the fallen ninja and raised its hand. _Suiton: Water Prison_ Sora's eyes widened as she was caught in the jutsu.

"Sora!" Daisuke yelled. He and Mai stood up, now having to save Sora and defeat the clone.

"Dammit," they thought.

XxxxxxX

"It's about time," a woman complained, as their teammate arrived.

"What took you so long?" another man asked.

"Those damned brats went after me," the ninja said, running his hand through his singed hair.

"And you defeated them by yourself?" the other man asked, suspiciously.

"Look, ya damn masochist, they gave me a damn opening," the ninja finished, crossing his arms.

The woman waved her hand,"Yea it's Hideyoshi alright."

"Fine let's go," the man said, leading them out.

"Wait," Hideyoshi said, "I left those kids back there. Go the other way."

* * *

><p><em>Ice Prison Technique <em>

Three ninja were trapped in a large structure of ice. One of them used a fire jutsu on it, making the ice shudder and collapse. His teammates gave him smiles as they prepared to attack the mysterious ninja who attacked them.

_Vocal Disorientation_

Each of the three ninja swayed as their head began to spin.

_Blazing Shuriken Dance_

The ninja were cut down as dozens of burning shuriken pelted the ground they occupied. One of them looked up wearily. His vision blurred, as he saw countless blurred figures. The ninja blinked, clearing his vision and letting it rest on two identical people. The twins mirrored each other.

"Where's your scroll?"they asked simultaneously. The man said nothing, watching as the twins split apart momentarily in order to dodge the kunai's one of his teammates threw at them.

"We'd stay down if we were you."

The man spit blood as his reply. The twins shrugged at each other and held each other's hand. Slowly, the two raised their clasped hands, forming it to look like a twin set of guns.

The two conscious ninja widened their eyes in surprise as they watched the twins. Together, they completed a single hand sign, splitting it amongst themselves- Rin taking one half, Len the other. _Vocal Unconscious _and both ninja were knocked out.

The twins grinned and searched for the scroll. They found it and prepared a prank for the ninja for when or if they got up, before taking their leave.

* * *

><p>Whoo, done:D Hope you all have fun on New Year's ~ Drink responsibly :O<p>

**Updates:**

Evil is the only option left. The only restriction is that you can't be from Mist.

-Pre Finals: People left available: NARUTO (really? Why? I thought he'd be like the first one!) Dosu and the other male Sound nin from his team, Shikamaru, Kankurou, and Kabuto's team.

OCs left: Randori, Yuuto, Shidoku, Katsu, Yuu, Ichiro, Takumi and Kazue.

-Sensei: Teams taken are Yuu, Shiro and Ichiro/ Rin and Len/ and Daisuke, Atsutane and Motoshige.


	7. Beating the Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

New chapter:D

I am so scared! Been having nightmares about school, I don't wanna go! DX It's a damn sign):

* * *

><p>Dan looked down and grinned psychotically as his opponent screamed out in pain and collapsed. He heard footsteps approaching him, his head snapped up looking at his team. Katsu continued to stroll up to him. She bent down and picked up the ninja's scroll, which Dan had refused to search for.<p>

"We got the Heaven Scroll," Katsu celebrated.

* * *

><p>Hideyoshi lead them the other way, away from where he had left those kids. Some muffled cries came from behind him. He turned around, seeing Mai and Sora pinning the other two down.<p>

"Hideyoshi," They called.

"Sorry," Hideyoshi said smirking, "You lose."

Everyone stared as Hideyoshi turned back into a grinning Daisuke.

"What is this?" one of them asked.

"Kekkai Genkai," Daisuke answered, "My henshin, shape-shifting ability. It also allows me to have the memories of the person I turn into, although I lose that when I turn back."

"Daisuke, which one has it?" Sora asked. Daisuke turned back into Hideyoshi and pointed to the other male. Mai nodded and took the scroll, while Daisuke began flirting with the girl. Sora immediately tensed before putting back on a smile.

"Daisuke, let's go. I'll let you tickle me," she tempted, gaining Daisuke's attention.

"Okay, let's go," Daisuke said.

XxxxxxX

Later…

"I'm going out," Mai said.

"Wait Mai," Sora said, catching a glimpse of her bloodied shirt. Mai noticed her looking.

"It's fine, just a minor burn from those paper bombs. I'll go wash it," she said, turning to leave.

"Okay," Sora trailed off.

"Sora," Daisuke chirped, "You didn't forget about our deal, did you?"

Sora let out an excited grin, "No."

Daisuke laughed, his eyes glowing pink as he began to tickle Sora, who began to laugh uncontrollably.

XxxxxxX

Mai washed in a nearby river. She took up a cloth and gently pressed it against whip-like wounds that looked like nothing of the burn marks she had claimed she had.

'I can't let them know,' she thought.

She winced, 'Why did it have to happen now?'

* * *

><p>Takumi and Kazue jumped through the forest. Kazue tensed as she saw a massive silhouette move along the shadows. Takumi stopped, back tracking to where Kazue remained frozen.<p>

"Kazue-," He started before a large snake tackled the tall swordsman. Kazue screamed.

"What's with this thing?' Takumi thought, managing to escape and drew his swords. He slashed across the snake's skin. The snake quickly recoiled and snapped its large jaws at him. Takumi began to grow a large grin. He mercilessly began cutting into the snake and dodging its deadly fangs.

XxxxxxX

A blood splattered Takumi stood in the middle of a field of blood and large mounds of snake parts. He grinned, sheathing his swords and looked up at Kazue who stood atop a nearby tree branch.

"Kazue, let's go," Takumi ordered, as the two left the bloody carcass.

* * *

><p>"A video?" one of the ANBU asked as one of the examiners put in one of the five tapes he had brought with him.<p>

"Look at the time," the examiner said, as he pointed to the team of light ninja. Shibou Kabocha, Invidia, and Ai walked calmly through the hall.

"They came in record time, an hour and ten minutes after the test!" the examiner exclaimed, popping in the next video.

"This one too, an hour and thirty seven minutes," he said, pointing at Gaara's team.

"How is that possible?" Anko asked.

"It is definitely abnormal for any genin," the examiner replied. Everyone taking special note of how Gaara had not a speck of dirt on him.

"And the others?" Anko asked referring to the other three tapes. The examiner showed them, revealing Kiba's team at one hour and fifty minutes, Shidoku's team at two hours and twenty minutes and Katsu's team after that.

"All these teams beat the previous record of four hours," the examiner announced.

* * *

><p>Motoshige, Atsutane and Daisuke revealed themselves the same time as Neji and Tenten.<p>

"Heh, they keep coming out like cockroaches," Zaku said.

'Lee's team and,' Sakura stared at Daisuke's team, their headbands showing the Mist symbol, 'a Mist team we don't know…'

"More weak brats," Zaku sneered, gaining glares from the Mist team.

Before anyone chose to attack the other, Sasuke rose, his murderous aura surrounding everyone.

"I finally understand it. I am an avenger," Sasuke said darkly, "Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power."

Daisuke tensed, his gaze darkening.

Zaku sent a large blast at the injured genin, a cocky smirk took over his face as he laid eyes on the wreckage. Everyone but Zaku stared at Sasuke, who appeared behind Zaku along with his injured teammates. Sasuke attacked Zaku, who went flying. _Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu _Zaku defended against the oncoming fireballs, however was left defenseless against the hidden shuriken. Sasuke quickly took advantage of Zaku's distraction, grabbing both his arms. Sasuke placed his foot on his back pressing his weight onto Zaku, making him scream as Sasuke severely injured both his arms.

Daisuke's eyes widened, before narrowing. 'So this is how you take your revenge,' he thought, contempt written across his face. Sasuke approached Dosu, malevolent thoughts passing through his head. Before he could reach him though, Sakura embraced him and the marks covering his body began to recede and disappear.

Dosu gave them their scroll in exchange for the his team to be granted leave.

"Wait," Sakura called, "Who is Orochimaru?"

Motoshige felt shivers run down his back at the sound of _his_ name.

"What has he done to Sasuke? Why to Sasuke?" she continued.

"I don't know," Dosu replied and left.

Atsutane and Motoshige went ahead to help their fellow injured genin. Daisuke went up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Thank you for helping us," Sakura said, "But why…?"

"Genin help fellow genin, besides those Sound nin got on our bad side," Daisuke said, referring to when they call his team 'weak brats'. She nodded, "Thank you um"

"Daisuke," Daisuke finished, "That's my team, Motoshige and Atsutane."

"Sakura. This is Sasuke and over there is Naruto," she said as said boy began causing a large commotion and causing Sakura to excuse herself and punch Naruto for being an idiot.

"Sasuke," Daisuke said, his voice darkened. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"The way you take revenge, I don't like it," Daisuke warned.

"What do you know," Sasuke snapped, glaring at Daisuke.

"More than you know," Daisuke said with venom, returning the glare, "I want to fight you, so that I can knock some sense into that dense head of yours."

Sasuke stood and walked away, leaving Daisuke behind.

XxxxxxX

Motoshige approached Sakura and Ino.

"Hey," he said, smiling at them and looked at Sakura, "Can I talk to you alone for a bit?"

Sakura smiled in triumph as Ino gave an annoyed tug on her hair and left.

"I'm not interested," Sakura declined, causing Motoshige to laugh.

"It's not that," he said, quieting down, his voice becoming a whisper, "Orochimaru."

Sakura sat up, listening attentively, "Motoshige, right? I'm Sakura."

"Yea, nice to meet you," he said, "Orochimaru. I don't know much, just a few stories."

"That's fine. At least it's something," Sakura encouraged. Motoshige nodded and told Sakura all the stories he had heard about Orochimaru, his fear.

XxxxxxX

Everyone had left. After explaining everything to Naruto, Sasuke had said it was time to go. Sakura walked behind the two, staring at Sasuke. Motoshige's words never left her head.

'Sasuke…'

* * *

><p>Almost done, pre finals should start soon, and that also means the introductions of Chunin and Jonin:D Whoo!<p>

**Updates:**

I can only accept the guys with the cookies;)

Pre Finals: These are the only guys left: Naruto, Zaku, Shikamaru, a guy from Kabuto's team.

-OCs left: Randori, Shidoku, Yuuto, Ichiro and Kazue.

LAST CALL FOR SENSEIS! Teams left to take: Yuuto, Shidoku, Randori/ Invidia, Ai, Shibou Kabocha/ Daisuke, Mai, Sora/ Takumi and Kazue

I'm choosing if you don't reply or you gave me permission to:)


	8. Race to the Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

I'm back in school XP Please…someone…kill me

* * *

><p>"It feels like we've been walking in circles," Atsutane complained.<p>

"Hmm, what's that?" Motoshige asked looking at a giant centipede with a kunai embedded in its head.

"Ew," the three genin chorused as they let their arms and torso drop in disgust. Daisuke snapped up, listening. He could barely hear the sound of light footsteps heading their way.

"Shh," he ordered, stopping Motoshige from poking the thing, "Someone's coming."

Immediately, all three went into hiding as Naruto's team came out of the bushes. The three watched as a white haired man followed behind them.

'Enemy,' Motoshige thought, throwing one of his daggers at him. The man dodged and took a defensive stance. The four of them looked up at his hiding place. A raven-haired boy had already drawn a kunai.

"Show yourself," he ordered. Motoshige stepped out with his hands in the air.

"Motoshige!" Sakura exclaimed as she and her team recognized him.

"Sakura," he warned, "There's an enemy ninja behind you."

Sakura turned her head, seeing only Kabuto. She laughed.

"You got it all wrong. Kabuto's our friend," she said sweetly. Motoshige jumped off the tree branch landing in front of Kabuto. He stared at him before recognizing him as the ninja from before the first exam.

"My bad," he apologized, bowing and retrieving his dagger.

"That's alright," Kabuto said, noticing as Atsutane and Daisuke came out of hiding. Daisuke and Sasuke made eye contact before quickly turning the other way and crossing their arms. Motoshige approached Naruto, asking if he's ever seen a bug that big as he pointed at the centipede.

"What?" Naruto shouted, turning everyone's attention to the giant bug.

"It seems we are all under a genjutsu," Kabuto announced and confusing Daisuke and his team. Kabuto explained and mentioned that they'll probably attack soon. His prediction came true as dozens of black suited Rain ninja phased through the ground and trees. Atsutane shivered, ducking behind her teammates and bumping into Sasuke.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered, blushing. Sasuke cursed, 'Dammit, we don't need another weakling.'

Naruto shot forward, punching the nearest one. The ninja's left side exploded, making Naruto's attack fall through uselessly. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Atsutane swiveled her head to face him, her eyes focused on his. Sasuke threw four shuriken at one of them, having the same effect. The ninja threw a kunai back. Kabuto tackled Sasuke, who had somehow become paralyzed. Kabuto was cut in the process.

"So what is this?" Motoshige asked. Kabuto explained that it was genjutsu and the enemy synchronizing their attacks.

"So all we can do is dodge their attacks?" Daisuke asked. Kabuto nodded. Everyone pulled out their weapons, Team 7, Kabuto, and Atsutane using kunais and Daisuke and Motoshige using a katana and twin daggers respectively.

Everyone became more and more exhausted as time passed.

"That's it I've had it," Naruto said, summoning an army of shadow clones that attacked the enemy. It did not work as more of them appeared through the floor. However, the _real_ ninja revealed themselves shortly after.

"You're trapped rats," Sasuke said from behind, surprising the three ninja. The ninja turned seeing everyone but Naruto behind them in good condition. They explained how they tricked them.

"Naruto," Sasuke said,"I've got this."

Naruto flew forward punching the ninja despite his exhaustion.

"I'm sick of you stealing the good parts," he panted.

The three ninja smirked, "Now we'll show you our nin jutsu." _Mist Clone Technique _as more clones were made of the enemy ninja. Naruto ignored everyone's protests and charged into the mass. Sasuke prepared to use his sharingan.

"Don't," Daisuke said, holding his hand in front of Sasuke.

"We already know how this jutsu works," Motoshige said, "They hide in the earth and attack from the clone's shadow."

As proof, Kabuto was cut across the cheek by them doing just as what was described. All three of the ninja rose out of the earth, focused on Kabuto. As they were distracted, both Naruto and Daisuke attacked them and the three fell unconscious. Naruto cheered as their needed scroll rolled at his feet.

"We're close to the tower and I must find my team," Kabuto said, excusing himself.

"So let's all go to the tower together," Naruto suggested to the remaining teams.

XxxxxxX

Motoshige had been chatting happily with Naruto and Sakura before neither of the three could stand their teammate's fury. Motoshige looked at the dark aura that hovered over Daisuke and Sasuke.

"Okay, that's enough. Both of you need to stop," Motoshige said, stopping them both. Both boys glared at each other, daring the other to back down but neither did. Motoshige tightened his grip on their shoulders. Both boys winced, breaking their glare. Daisuke shrugged off Motoshige's hand, "I'll meet you at the tower."

"We're better off without you," Sasuke muttered as Daisuke left. Before Motoshige or Naruto could reprimand him, it was Atsutane who spoke up.

"Leave him alone," She warned, venom lacing her every word. Everyone froze momentarily, as the shy Atsutane left behind her shell.

"You don't know anything about him," she snapped. Sasuke glared back at her.

"You don't know anything about me either," he spat. Suddenly, Atsutane fell to her knees, her glassy eyes staring into Sasuke's.

"Atsutane?"Motoshige said, comforting his fallen teammate.

"…Daisuke…," she said as tears streamed down her face, "He's like Daisuke."

Atsutane began to cry. Motoshige picked her up bridal style, "Come on, we need to get to the tower soon."

Hesitantly, the others followed, Sasuke never taking his eyes off the sobbing girl.

'What did she see?' he thought.

* * *

><p>"First off, for the second test congratulations on passing!" the Hokage announced to the remaining genin.<p>

Behind the Hokage, the senseis of the remaining genin stood. From right to left:

A very muscular ninja with five o clock shadow and his headband worn like a bandana stood uncomfortably. He wore tight black clothes with thin red armor covering it. He was trying to stand properly, however found it difficult as he was supporting the weight of his colleague next to him, a short Jonin with messy blond hair who had fallen asleep.

Next to them was Orochimaru, who was disguised as the Sound nin's sensei, Baki, and Kurenai.

A small Chunin in a Chinese style blue dress with slits on the sides, dark blue ninja shorts and knee high black ninja boots stood beside Kurenai. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had glasses covering brown eyes. Kazuo, Gai and Kakashi stood next to her.

On the left of them, a Jonin with floor length red-blond hair which was tied into ten braids and blue cat like eyes stood beside Kaguya. Next to her was Tarou.

An ill ninja appeared before the Hokage. He coughed through the explanations and announced, "This electric score board will show the match ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden, but let's announce the 2 names of the first fight."

Everyone looked up as the score board flickered to life.

* * *

><p>Sort of shorter than usual, sorry. Fights start next! ;p I wonder who it'll be...<p>

P.S. There are 42 people and 21 fights! Wish me luck!

**Updates:** Everythings taken:D


	9. Preliminary Exams Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hi, been awhile right? Just a couple fights here :p Well let's get on with it…

Preliminary Exams. Part 1.

* * *

><p>The score board flickered to life. Lights flashed across the screen before settling…<p>

_Ai vs. Temari_

"Now we will be starting the first match," Hayate said and motioned for everyone to move to the upper level.

XxxxxxX

Dan, Sojiro, Katsu, Rin and Len approached Fumio-sensei who was still supporting the sleepy ninja.

"We'll take Yuuki-sensei from here," the twins said, each taking their shorter sensei's arm and dragging him off.

"Congrats on passing. I am looking forward to seeing the three of you do your best on the next test," Fumio said. All of a sudden, Dan shouted.

"Where'd my hand go? Oh, here it is," he grinned, frantically waving his hand. Sojiro ignored him and began reading his copy of Icha Icha while the others looked at Dan carefully.

XxxxxxX

"Daisuke, Mai, Sora!" Kaguya called, embracing them. She shined brightly, beaming at the success of her students. Mai wiggled out of her sensei's grasp while Sora and Daisuke returned the hug.

XxxxxxX

A man with long braided hair stood by his students, Takumi and Kazue. Takumi ignored him while Kazue fidgeted nervously at both males silence.

XxxxxxX

"Okay, let's do our best!" the only Chunnin sensei cheered. Atsutane, Daisuke and Motoshige agreed, determination evident on each of their faces.

"Wait~!" Kazuo-sensei whined as his students ran away from him. He stopped in front of the other team and greeted his fellow Mist associates.

"Hikari-sensei, your students have done well, but they cannot surpass my own kin!" he smirked as he addressed the other sensei.

"We're not your damn kids!" Ichiro yelled.

"I beg to differ," Hikari said confidently to a now very depressed Kazuo.

XxxxxxX

"Hey," Tarou piped. He received a mix of murmured greetings, neither Shibou, Ai nor Invidia looking at him. Tarou held his tongue, knowing he had to be serious and not make a scene. He sighed and resigned, vowing revenge for another time.

* * *

><p>Ai stood still after the match started. She hid behind her long hair, not once looking her opponent in the eye.<p>

'She's too easy,' Temari smirked and pulled out her fan. "Come on, make the first move," Temari said cockily.

_Suiton: Wave Technique_ Ai sent a small wave of water at Temari who jumped away. The water fell onto the floor. Ai timidly reached into her pouch and grabbed four shuriken and threw them at Temari. Temari seemed to make no move as the shuriken splashed uselessly in the puddles, sending ripples through the water. Ai became distracted and began to study a new unusual pattern of ripples that appeared across every puddle.

Temari made another jeer, bringing back Ai's attention and her eyes drifting to the fan strapped to Temari's back. 'So that's it,' she thought and sent more shuriken at her. Temari fully pulled out her fan, blocking the attack and sending another wave of ripples across the water as well as confirming Ai's suspicion. Before Ai could make another move, Temari swung her fan and creating a large gust of wind that sent Ai flying back. Ai collided with a wall and fell down onto the wet floor. _Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique_ Ai took a deep breath as she disappeared into the water, before Temari could make another attack. Temari took a defensive stance and opened her fan to _Two Moons_. A kunai jumped out of the water and cut across Temari's cheek. Temari cursed, "Fine, I'll play your little game." She opened her fan to _Three Moons _and pushed the water back to one side of the room with a great wave of her fan. The water sat motionless for awhile until Ai rose out of it as she realized she could no longer use her jutsu.

_Wind Scythe Jutsu_ Temari sent a large vortex at Ai. The vortex trapped Ai inside and cut into her body and although Ai was screaming, the vortex trapped her voice as well. Ai's limp body fell from the vortex and landed on Temari's extended fan.

"The winner of the first match is Temari," Hayate announced. Temari smirked and threw Ai from her fan. Shibou and Invidia caught their teammate before she hit the ground and handed her over to the approaching medic nin. One of them was a man with long-ish choppy hair and spring green eyes. As he helped put Ai on a stretcher, he caught the attention of three genin.

"Yuuto-sensei," Yuuto, Shidoku and Randori greeted their sensei.

"Hello you three. Please do well in your fights and do not allow me to see you in one of these stretchers."

"Yes, Yuuto-sensei," the three agreed happily as their sensei walked away.

* * *

><p>"The next fight: <em>Mai vs. Sasuke<em>."

As Sasuke came down for his match, Kakashi stopped him and told him not to use his sharingan.

"Now please begin," Hatate told them.

Sasuke pulled out shuriken and throwing them at Mai as he ran to the left. Mai jumped into the air and pulled out a kunai. As she flipped, she threw the kunai at Sasuke and landed roughly on her feet.

"Mai!" Her teammates cried in alarm. Sasuke threw more weapons at Mai who tried to evade but stumbled as one of her cuts reopened and was cut by a few shuriken. Mai breathed heavily, upset that she was being so easily beat. Her eyes slowly began to glow a light red and glared at Sasuke as her eyes went rosy and Sasuke screamed in agony.

XxxxxxX

"Sasuke! Whats happening?"

"What the hell did she do?" Naruto and Sakura asked, looking at Mai's team.

"Pain eyes. With just a glance, Mai can make anyone feel a certain amount of pain," Sora explained.

'Then she is probably one of the worst types for Sasuke as he is now," Kakashi thought.

XxxxxxX

Sasuke held his curse seal as it began to spread across his body and add to the pain. Meanwhile, Mai broke her concentration as she felt a change in her opponent. Sasuke managed to stand and started changing even further. Mai stared at his curse marks that had began to slow down and desperately reached for the end of his left hand. Sasuke coughed blood as he forced the curse seal back. Mai was upon him in an instant. Sasuke kicked her off and sent another kick that made her fly into the air. _Leaf Shadow Dance_ as he finished Mai off.

XxxxxxX

Most of the genin cheered at Sasuke's win while Kaguya immediately escorted her injured student and the medic nins.

* * *

><p><em>Sojiro Raisetsu vs. Dan Ikari<em>

Fumio and Katsu each had a surprised expression as the other two from their team had to battle each other.

Sojiro looked up from his book as the fight began and drew a sleek, medium sized sword. It had a white wrapping hilt and had a blue tassel at the end. The sword itself was slim but ended in a razor like edge. Sojiro lazily raised his sword at Dan and made the first move since Dan made none. Dan dodged. He tried to grab Sojiro but was forced to evade another attack. As this continued, Sojiro realized that he was getting nowhere and used his jutsu, _Fuuton: Spiraling Wind Ball_. Dan dodged again but was cut across his leg by Sojiro. As he landed, his leg gave out and Dan fell to the floor. Immediately, he lashed out and grabbed Sojiro's ankle. Sojiro screamed out in pain as he felt a horrible burning sensation enveloping his ankle. He kicked Dan off and jumped away. Sojiro looked at Dan who was getting up as his previous pain melted away. The image of the fallen taijutsu user that Dan had fought earlier in the forest flashed in his mind.

'I can't touch him. That means I can't use close combat,' Sojiro thought.

_Raiton: Lightning Burial_ Dan quickly evaded the attack, shocking everyone that he was able to move so well after his cut to the leg. Dan charged at Sojiro, his hand extended to grab onto his teammate again. Sojiro brought his sword down on Dan's outstretched hand out of instinct and watched in slight horror as his teammates detached hand fell to the ground…

* * *

><p>I am sorry it's taking awhile. No more free days to work on this:( I want to make the fights into three parts so I'll probably end up cramming the other 19 fights together. So yeah, it'll probably be awhile until I update DX<p> 


	10. Preliminary Exams Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hey everyone~ been a long time hehe yeah, I'm sorry about that:(

I loved your comments on Dan's hand lol :) So, you wanted to know how he keeps fighting haha well here you go~ :}

I lied~ :) First I wanna announce this special day (um, I think it's that special day in this person's time zone so…), to my best friend on fanfiction:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLEEPLESS D~! :D *cue balloons and streamers*

Since I can't give you a real present, I'm giving you this chapter XD oh, and this giant virtual computer birthday cake! Mii~ Open your present!...

Preliminary Exams: Part 2.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared in utter horror as Dan's hand fell to the ground. The entire room seemed to stop in shock. Everyone raised their shaky gaze to Dan, who surprised them most of all. Dan stared at his removed hand, which had began too ooze a thick, black blood. Slowly, he walked up to his hand and reached out towards it with his other. "I'm s-sorry, Dan," Sojiro apologized.<p>

"Oh, my hand came off," He said while he poked it and killed just about everyone in the room with his casual answer. Dan then proceeded to slap Sojiro with his severed hand like a lady would with a glove and killing more people. Dan laughed manically while he placed his hand back to his wrist and let go, astonishing everyone as the hand stayed in place. Dan twisted his wrist and stretched before doing a handstand to prove he had successfully reattached his hand. He got back on his feet, turning to Sojiro as his maniacal grin came back to place. Dan ran again at Sojiro. Sojiro snapped out of his previous daze and evaded Dan.

'He can't even be cut,' Sojiro realized.

Dan's eyes widened as Sojiro began to mercilessly attack him. Dan felt his side get cut and another on his arm and face. He flipped away from another attack.

Sojiro watched as Dan flipped back. He noticed that somehow Dan was able to move agilely despite his wounds which he did not seem to care about. Sojiro shot towards him, taking Dan by surprise as he cut off an entire limb. Dan cursed and reattached his lost limb.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to cut off someone's goddamn arm?" Dan seethed, and raced after Sojiro, who had just gotten an idea. Sojiro casually raised his sword and sliced into Dan and pissing him off even more. Dan scrambled after Sojiro again, this time the lower half of his left leg coming off. Dan cursed again as he reached for his leg and attempted to put it back on, which he found not so easy.

"What the hell'd you do?" Dan asked, as a flicker of light drew his attention to Sojiro's sword. Sojiro flicked his wrist and another wave of lightning shot down his sword.

"So my idea worked. By paralyzing your nerves, you can't put yourself back together," Sojiro smiled in triumph which quickly turned to shock as Dan threw his dismembered leg at Sojiro's face and kicked his feet out from under him. Sojiro grimaced as he felt that familiar pain surge through him where he was kicked.

Sojiro rolled away as Dan slammed his fist where he had previously been. Sojiro got up the same time as Dan. Sojiro tried to cut Dan again, but Dan evaded every attack despite missing left leg. Confused, Sojiro tried again and managed to cut Dan. He tried to pull back but discovered that he couldn't and that Dan had allowed him to cut him so that he may catch his sword. Sojiro was jerked forward as Dan reeled in the sword. Dan caught hold of Sojiro's haori and knocked him to the ground as Sojiro's sword clattered away. Dan had his hand hover threateningly above Sojiro's chest, daring him to move.

'What happened?' Sojiro wondered.

Hayate sighed, "The winner is Dan Ikari."

XxxxxxX

Sojiro looked as Fumio entered the hospital room.

"You did well Sojiro," he smiled. Sojiro returned the smile, "Fumio-sensei, I am still trying to understand Dan's ability."

"I had figured so, so I came to tell you. You've already shown that you understood the pain that erupts from his touch and his ability to rebuild, but Dan has three abilities. The third is that after he touches you, he gains your experience. It was by this ability that he managed to avoid your sword."

Sojiro gripped his sword that lay on his lap. "Thank you, Fumio-sensei," he said solemnly as Fumio returned to the fights.

* * *

><p><em>Takumi Munashi vs. Yoroi Akado<em>

'Munashi?' the older ninja thought, the name sounding familiar.

XxxxxxX

Yoroi wanted to end this quickly. Immediately, he sent three shuriken at Takumi. Takumi pulled out a samurai sword, easily diverting the path of the weapons.

"I hope that this isn't all you've got," Takumi laughed. Yoroi said nothing as he tried to figure out how to get close to him. Yoroi took out a kunai and ran Takumi. Takumi brought his sword down which Yoroi blocked with the kunai. Takumi forced his sword down even more and Yoroi skidded back under the pressure. Both of them broke off and hopped away. Takumi sheathed his sword while still holding the handle as Yoroi charged him again. Everyone stared surprised at Takumi's actions, even more so when Takumi flashed his sword, hitting it against Yoroi's kunai as a big explosion and smoke rose into the air.

XxxxxxX

Some of the genin leaned in as they ignorantly tried to see through the smoke. Neji activated his byakugan.

"He has two sheaths. One to hold his sword and the other is filled with paper bombs," Neji reported.

"So that's why he is familiar, the son of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist," Kakashi said darkly as Naruto and Sakura both looked up surprised and Kazuo's gaze darkened.

"I see now. So he was the one involved in that," Kazuo said darkly.

XxxxxxX

Takumi shielded his eyes as smoke bombs scattered the floor the same time his explosion hit. Before he could react, Yoroi tackled him and attempted to absorb Takumi's chakra, which for some reason was very hard to do.

Orochimaru smiled as the smoke cleared and thought that Yoroi was sure to win. His smirk quickly changed to surprise as Takumi effortlessly threw Yoroi off. Takumi quickly placed the tip of his sword against Yoroi's neck.

"The winner is Takumi Munashi," Hayate said.

XxxxxxX

Everyone looked at Kazuo as Takumi was declared the winner, but he did not answer.

"What is this?" Neji exclaimed, his byakugan still activated so that he was able to see Takumi's chakra," What is with his chakra coils?"

Kazuo slunk away while Kazue piped up. "Takumi's birth was planned. He was supposed to become a vessel to the Three Tails. They destroyed his chakra coils to contain the Three Tails, but Takumi never received the Three Tails due to complications."

"So then, any chance of him using jutsus was destroyed for nothing," Ichiro summarized.

"N-Nmph," Kazue started before Takumi covered her mouth, keeping her from spilling any more secrets and leading her away.

* * *

><p><em>Neji Hyūga vs. Hinata Hyūga<em>

(Same thing)

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke Yagani vs. Ino Yamanaka<em>

'Okay Ino, you can do this,' Ino thought.

"Do you mind if I ask you to forfeit," Daisuke asked, "I don't like fighting girls." Ino was about to retort but was cut off by Daisuke. "Especially the cute ones." Ino stood with a light blush across her cheeks, staring victoriously at a glaring Sakura. 'It's not like he's Sasuke,' Sakura thought defiantly.

Ino bowed, refusing to forfeit and Daisuke smiled.

XxxxxxX

"Should've forfeit," Mai muttered into her arms. Her nearby genin staring at her wide eyed.

"How annoying," Sora said, annoyed that Ino was taking up Daisuke's attention.

XxxxxxX

Ino felt a shiver run down her body as Hayate began the fight. She looked cautiously at Daisuke who returned her gaze with glowing pink eyes. Ino had no time to even show her surprise before she was on the ground, clutching her sides and…

Ino's cries rang throughout the room as Daisuke's grin widened.

"S-stop," Ino laughed hysterically, "hahaha pl-ease haha!"

Ino continued laughing as Daisuke said, "Do you forfeit now?" Ino did her best to shake her head, causing Daisuke's eyes to glow even pinker. Ino laughed harder. Her eyes widened as she begged Daisuke to stop.

"I forfeit," Ino cried as Daisuke released his jutsu allowing Ino to breathe a sigh of relief that she did not end up wetting herself.

XxxxxxX

Daisuke laughed as he approached his irritated teammates.

"Damn acarophile" Mai said and left. Daisuke shrugged looked at Sora who congratulated Daisuke, later glaring at an exhausted Ino.

* * *

><p><em>Tenten vs. Shibou Kabocha<em>

Tenten blushed at her opponent. Shibou took notice and shifted his gaze to the wall, uninterested. Tenten became annoyed, 'Maybe he'll pay attention to this!' Tenten threw dozens of weapons at him, all of which clattered to the ground as he effortlessly blocked them with his sword. _Wyvern Tear_

"Is this the best a kunoichi can do? How humiliating."

Tenten growled, taking a scroll and jumping through the air. She mercilessly sent multitudes of other weaponry at him. Shibou guided his sword through the air and easily guarding himself from his opponent's attacks. He allowed his sword to drop as the last kunai clattered away. Tenten smirked and crossed her arms as all of her weapons raised themselves and aimed themselves at Shibou. Shibou seemed to stand in place as a series of flashes danced around him. The sound of metal clanking against the hard floor spread through the room as Shibou defeated Tenten's attempts of hurting him and stood casually, now with two swords. _Gorgon's Claw and Wyvern Tear_

Defeat occupied Tenten's face as she bit her lip. Shibou took advantage of her dismay and quickly ending their fight as he appeared behind her with one of his swords pushed against her back.

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke Abuara vs. Kin Tsuchi<em>

Kin took initiative, quickly retrieving her senbon needles and throwing them at Daisuke, aiming for his vital spots. Daisuke easily dodged the oncoming needles pulling out his katana and faced Kin. Kin jumped into the air as Daisuke overshot her. She threw more needles at his back. _Shadow Senbon Technique_ Daisuke had difficulty avoiding the new senbons and felt them cut across his body. He winced as one pierced his stomach. Daisuke looked for Kin, she stood in front of him with three senbons in hand. Daisuke immediately performed a hand sign _Doton: Dirt Path_

Dirt and Rubble obscured Kin's vision in a great cloud that rose from the ground. _Katon: Sticky Fire Technique_ Kin's body became engulfed in flames. She dropped her senbons and tried to put the fire out. Kin felt the hot flames lick across her body until a cool metal, pressed against her skin and the jutsu deactivated. Daisuke towered over the fallen Kin with his katana placed next to her face. Kin growled and tried to get away but was stopped by Hayate saying, "The winner is Daisuke Abuara."

"Wait! I can still fight," Kin shouted. Hayate shook his head and motioned to her arms and legs which were severely burned. Kin cried out in agony as she realized the burns. The medic nins quickly took her away.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Lee vs. Shiro Mekura<em>

Lee jumped up in glee as he giddily took his place.

XxxxxxX

"Good luck, Shiro," Yuu smiled. "If you lose, I'll kick your ass," Ichiro said casually, as he tripped Kazuo who had been planning to glomp his student. Shiro smiled graciously at his two teammates and deliberately stepped on their fallen sensei as he left to his fight.

"Mekura?" Naruto questioned, "Is that why he wears sunglasses?"(Mekura = blind man)

"Oi! Mekura, how many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto shouted, holding up four fingers. Sakura immediately punched him on the head for his outburst. Shiro replied by flipping him off and answered correctly, causing Naruto to sulk while he tended to his injury.

XxxxxxX

"Shiro Mekura, I hope you shall be a worthy opponent," Lee said kindly.

"Begin," Hayate said.

Immediately Lee shot forward _Leaf Spinning Wind_. Lee missed as Shiro dodged and appeared to Lee's right, taking a casual pose with his hands in his pocket. Lee and Gai looked at Shiro momentarily in surprise before Lee went after Shiro again but having the same effects.

XxxxxxX

"Amazing. This boy is able to keep up with Lee's speed," Gai said.

"None of them have a scratch yet," Naruto said, as Ichiro cheered loudly. Sakura asked why Lee did not use another attack and Gai explained how Lee is a taijutsu specialist.

"That's why he can win," Gai said, "Lee take them off!"

XxxxxxX

Shiro looked up at Lee who was perched on top of a statue and taking off what seemed to be leg weights. Shiro stared curiously at Lee who stood up and released his heavy burdens. A large crash bellowed through the room as each leg weight caused a crater in the arena and a thick veil of dust.

XxxxxxX

Everyone looked dumbfounded at the massive explosion.

'Isn't that a bit much, Gai…' Kakashi thought with a horrified expression.

Ichiro had stopped cheering as he stared speechless at the wreck.

XxxxxxX

Lee smirked as he bolted off the top of the statue and appeared behind his shocked opponent, punching him across the room.

'Fast,' everyone thought, impressed.

Lee came at Shiro again, attacking him again and again. Lee stopped as Shiro slammed against a wall. Slowly, Shiro got up and stood his ground at Lee. Lee darted to Shiro's side and swung his arm forward. Amazingly, Shiro caught his attack and kicked the stunned Lee away. Lee tried to attack him again but Shiro got away with surprising speed.

Lee's eyes widened as he realized Shiro was actually matching his speed.

XxxxxxX

Now it was Gai's turn to stare in shock, turning his attention to Shiro's team who had started up cheering again.

"They're moving so fast, my eyes can barely follow their movements," Choji commented.

"It doesn't matter how fast they're going, this fight is taking forever," Shidoku complained.

"Do not worry. It won't be long until Shiro ends his little game," Kazue assured, catching Gai's attention.

"What does that mean?" Gai asked, as others listened in on their conversation.

"Well, from what I heard you tell that pink girl, your student, Lee, can only use taijutsu. My Shiro, however, is not only a taijutsu specialist, but he can also use ninjutsu," Kazue said, as Shiro launched a large fireball at Lee.

"So then Bushy Brows is outmatched," Naruto concluded, as Lee was singed by another fireball, followed by Shiro's punch. Ichiro cheered.

XxxxxxX

Lee breathed heavily as he got up from the ground.

'The lotus of the leaf blooms twice,' Lee thought as he began activating the Five Gates.

Shiro looked surprised as a great amount of chakra surrounded Lee and his skin began to turn red/orange.

'I don't like this,' Shiro thought as he performed a summoning jutsu. A small, green hummingbird appeared, taking up the bell that Shiro offered it. "Go Fou," Shiro ordered.

The hummingbird hovered next to Yuu and Ichiro as they greeted Shiro's companion. Shiro looked back at Lee but found that he had disappeared.

'Shit,' he thought as Lee threw him up into the air and causing the floor to break under his pressure. Lee jumped up and relentlessly attacked Shiro as he was airborne. Shiro saw Lee flash in front of him and performed a quick hand seal, before Lee punched him into the ground and creating a massive crater.

XxxxxxX

"Thank goodness," Yuu breathed a sigh of relief as Fou left to hover over Lee's shoulder.

"Yeah, he made it," Ichiro added, as the dust cleared and revealed Shiro standing in the middle of the crater, cracking his neck.

"So close!" Shidoku exclaimed and slouched grudgingly.

XxxxxxX

'I must beat him soon,' Lee panted, feeling his energy draining away rapidly. Lee rocketed towards Shiro as a bird and the sound of a bell accompanied him. Shiro tilted his head to the side, listening to the bell. He raised his hand, catching Lee's attack. Wind and debris scattered throughout the room as the two forces clashed. Lee tried to flip on top of Shiro, while Shiro still held his right arm. Shiro blocked again, grabbing Lee's leg. Shiro slammed Lee into the ground and mercilessly kicked him away. Lee recovered and the two began a high speed battle.

XxxxxxX

"Still as fast as ever, huh?" Motoshige said, remembering** their time at the Hidden Mist ninja academy.

Gai's eyes widened," What is this?"

Kazuo smiled as Ichiro answered, "It's Shiro's dōjutsu bloodline."

"What do his eyes have anything to do with this?" Neji asked.

"The Mekura clan in our village is known for their speed. In exchange for their sight, all of their physical abilities are enhanced, particularly speed. Because they can lose their sight, they are given the name Mekura," Kazue answered.

"So that bird from earlier," Sakura said, getting it.

"Right, that bell in Fou's beak, you could say that the noise from that bell has become his sight."

XxxxxxX

_Ring_ 'To the left.' Shiro caught Lee's kick. _Ring_ 'Right.' Shiro blocked another attack. _Ring Ring_ 'Above.' Shiro caught Lee's leg as he brought it down and punched him in the gut. Lee coughed and Shiro kicked across his back, allowing him to fly into the wall again. Shiro followed the sound of the bell, slamming Lee back into the wall as Lee's color began to go back to normal. Shiro grabbed him by the neck and sent him in the air. Shiro jumped above Lee as another ring sounded. He brought his leg up and drop kicked his opponent. Lee plummeted to the floor creating a crash far larger than the one of his leg weights. Shiro turned in the air preparing another attack.

As he fell, Shiro suddenly felt a hand at his side and was soon sent spiraling the other way. Shiro quickly recovered, however he was startled by the sudden, unforeseen attack.

"The winner is Shiro Mekura."

Shiro deactivated his dōjutsu, seeing the aftermath of his fight and Gai nursing his injured student. He looked up to the stands where his team was cheering loudly save Yuu. Hesitantly he approached them as Kazuo explained that Gai had intervened to stop him from hurting Lee any further. Shiro sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>Ichiro Sakamoto vs. Shidoku Yayoi<em>

"Begin."

Ichiro leapt to the side as Shidoku attacked him with her sword without warning. Shidoku extended one arm _Raiton: Stun Gun Technique_ an energy ray extended after Ichiro who narrowly managed to dodge and then trip and fall on his ass. "Heh, you know I really don't like pushy women."

Shidoku responded by throwing her sword to the side of Ichiro's face. Ichiro grinned wryly as he cartwheeled away. "Ne, I guess women can't help but throw themselves at me," Ichiro played as Shidoku chased after him. Ichiro flipped taking out many kunai and shuriken. He sprinted across the room, dodging Shidoku's jabs and throwing the weapons randomly. When his weapon supply ran out, Ichiro took a great leap and landed at the far end of the room. Shidoku tried to go after him, but a small barrier held her back. She jumped away from the invisible, thin wall and darted the other way, getting the same results. Shidoku looked at Ichiro whom she assumed was looking back at her through the beanie that covered most of his face. Ichiro flicked his hand and four shuriken came at her. She tried to evade but her movements became restricted by the unknown barrier. Shidoku winced as the shuriken cut through her skin.

'My movements are restricted,' Shidoku realized as a small glimmer danced across the barrier. She watched it dance to one of the embedded kunai, where it twinkled momentarily before dying out. 'Wires!'

Shidoku tried her best to move her sword and cut through the wires, but was unable to. Ichiro sent more kunai at her. Shidoku tensed waiting for them to cut her again but it never came. Looking around she noticed that new wires with paper bombs now surrounded her. Shidoku's teeth clenched. She tried to get out and managed successfully, but landed in another trap. The strings bound her as Ichiro sent more paper bombs at her. Shidoku glared at her opponent defiantly as he approached Hayate.

"The winner is-" Hayate was interrupted by Ichiro.

"Shidoku Yayoi. I forfeit."

The audience stared at the loser as he cut a weak point in the wires and releasing Shidoku. Shidoku was surprised but very mad at him for making her appear weak.

"Ichiro?" Yuu asked hesitantly. Ichiro smiled at her, "It was just too bothersome and going against all these guys that already one seems suicidal."

"Oh," was all that Yuu said as she thought it over. Kazuo and Shiro smiled at Ichiro, knowing his real reason. "What a good boy! Taking defeat so that our sweetie comrade would not be left alone!" Kazuo gushed.

"Yeah, but you know you could've just lost in the next round. Maybe I would've been defeated and then you wouldn't have had to forfeit," Shiro said, snickering as Ichiro realized this possibility and cursed his idiocy.

XxxxxxX

Shidoku had her mouth set in a thin line. Randori and Yuuto looked concernedly up at their irritated teammate.

"You two," Shidoku addressed them, "you all better do really well when you go up there."

As if on cue, Yuuto was called up to go against Naruto Uzamaki.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, how lucky," Choji said as Shikamaru nodded.<p>

"It's like he already one," Kiba said to Akamaru.

"Naruto! Don't lose!" Sakura shouted.

'Here we go,' Kakashi thought.

"That other one seems to be getting a lot of negative comments," Shidoku observed.

"Yeah, sounds like Yuuto will win," Randori grinned.

XxxxxxX

Naruto was mad that everyone seemed to be doubting him. He looked at his opponent, a loli-shota*** type. Yuuto blushed as he felt Naruto look at him.

"Please start the next match," Hayate announced.

Naruto stood up straight and pointed at no one in particular, "I will definitely win!"

Yuuto began to shake as Naruto declared his statement loudly.

"Hey Yuuto!" Randori called.

"Don't you lose either," Shidoku finished as Yuuto twitched.

Naruto watched as Yuuto had a sudden change of behavior. He had stopped shaking and his bright red blush faded away. He now stood void of all emotions, his appearance extremely unnerving like when those little kids try to kill you in a horror movie. _Fuuton: Extended Kunai Technique_ Yuuto stood with the giant kunai slung over his shoulder.

"Fine then I'll make the first move," Naruto declared as he attacked head on. Yuuto dodged and held the kunai at Naruto's center. Naruto stared in shock as he waited for Yuuto to drive the kunai into him but it never happened.

"Forfeit," Yuuto said.

"Like hell I am," Naruto said angrily and pushed the kunai aside. The two went at it again, Yuuto always cornering Naruto and telling him to 'forfeit'. This time Naruto growled but was flung aside by a kick to the gut.

"Forfeit," Yuuto said again.

"What is it with you? There's no way I'll forfeit so stop asking! Don't underestimate me! I'm just warming up!" Naruto wiped blood away _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ Dozens of Yuuto's surrounded the original who had snapped out of his trance and began to tremble. Naruto (all of them disguised as Yuuto) bent and waved their ass around as they recited, "Forfeit. Forfeit. Forfeit."

Yuuto became very scared as he shook violently. "I-I forfeit," Yuuto stuttered.

The gang of Yuuto's stopped their rant and poofed back into a single Naruto who approached the frightened Yuuto with an angry look. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yuuto trembled more as he was seized by the collar of his shirt. "You can't just quit because you're scared! What kind of strategy is that! W-"

"Then the winner is Naruto Uzamaki," Hayate interrupted.

"No way!"

"Could it be…that you also forfeit?" Hayate asked. Naruto shook his head, "We are going to finish this fight. Because you gave up, we can't finish our fight now, but I want to fight you again," Naruto said as he let go of Yuuto.

"Next time, don't forfeit before I even got started," Naruto waved as he left.

XxxxxxX

Many of the genin congratulated Naruto as he walked past them.

"You did it! Everyone acknowledged you, Naruto!" Sakura chirped. Naruto smiled.

XxxxxxX

"We were going to punish you for forfeiting," Shidoku said as Yuuto came up to them smiling. "But…" Randori left off as the two hugged their younger teammate.

* * *

><p><em>Motoshige Kurofuji vs. Tsurugi Misumi<em>

Motoshige walked confidently and relaxed as he approached his opponent. Tsurugi smirked behind the cloth that hid most of his face. "Please begin the tenth match."

Motoshige quickly drew one of his daggers and throwing them at Tsurugi. Motoshige's eyes widened as Tsurugi contorted his body at an odd angle to dodge yet not even move from his place. 'Something tells me I'm not gonna like this guy,' Motoshige shuddered. Motoshige took out his other dagger and tried to figure something out. Tsurugi put his hands behind his back and began to elongate one of his arms as he secretly went to retrieve his opponents lost dagger.

Motoshige looked up as he saw Tsurugi patiently place his hands behind his back. 'Forget it,' he thought and ran forward. Motoshige tried to drive his remaining dagger into him but again Tsurugi twisted and evaded. Motoshige cursed and kicked Tsurugi's feet out from under him. As Tsurugi stumbled, Motoshige threw his dagger at him and darted for his other one which he remembered to be embedded into the ground.

Motoshige's eyes widened as his dagger was nowhere to be found. He looked at his opponent who had a large gash across his side but held both his daggers. Tsurugi immediately coiled around Motoshige. Motoshige frantically performed hand signs before Tsurugi could bind his hands with his body. _Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger_ A large tiger made of ice mauled Tsurugi and chased him off Motoshige. Motoshige noticed that Tsurugi had dropped his daggers in surprise. He quickly retrieved them, looking at Tsurugi who had managed to restrain his jutsu. Motoshige smirked at the shivering Tsurugi.

"Whether you let go or attack me, either way, one of us," Motoshige said, referring to his tiger, "will definitely kill you." He tossed his dagger in the air and caught it.

"The winner is Motoshige Kurofuji."

* * *

><p><em>Len Heto vs. Kiba Inazuka<em>

Kiba looked at the twins who had both appeared next to him on the battlefield. Each stood to either side of him. Kiba stared at them in confusion as the two studied him. The two walked up in front of him and side by side asked, "Let's play the Which  
>One is Rin Game."<p>

The two went back to back, turning and switching places. "Now which one is Rin?" they asked cheerily. Kiba stared as Akamaru barked at the twin on the right. The twins smiled again and crossed paths as they strode up to Kiba and patted Akamaru.

"You guessed wrong," the twins cheered as Akamaru whimpered and Kiba stood there awkwardly. One jumped back on the viewing platform, no one but their sensei recognizing them as the one Akamaru had actually picked.

XxxxxxX

"Please begin."

Len was immediately pummeled into the ground as Kiba tackled him with surprising speed. Len coughed up blood as he got up.

"Len!" Rin called from above. She was practically falling over the railing. Fumio stepped in, holding her back as Yuuki was currently asleep. Len cursed Kiba for making his sibling worry. Len threw some shuriken as a distraction.

"Hah, did you think that would beat us," Kiba boasted as Akamaru barked in agreement. Their eyes widened as a large fireball rushed towards them. _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique _

"Damn. Akamaru," Kiba said as he fed a slightly singed Akamaru a red soldier pill, "Looks like we'll have to use that." Akamaru barked as his white fur turned red. Akamaru leaped onto a crouching Kiba _Beast Human Clone_ Akamaru turned into Aka-Kiba and the two both became very feral. Len looked as he was now faced with two opponents.

_Ice Prison Technique_ Len encased himself in a protective barrier. From outside, Len could hear the muffled voices of everyone _Piercing Fang_ Len lost his footing as his frozen barrier shuddered with the two's combined attacks.

'Of course, working in pairs is always the best way to win,' Len thought as he performed another hand sign.

Kiba and Aka-Kiba finally broke through. They pulled back and watched as the ice shattered and fell to the floor. Len stood still, his hair covering his eyes and snow fell around him. _Vocal Disorientation_ Len opened his mouth as a sonic scream erupted from it. Kiba and Aka-Kiba held their delicate ears in pain as the jutsu affected them more than it should because of their current state. Len stood slightly shocked as Akamaru turned back to his original form and Kiba began losing consciousness.

XxxxxxX

'In that state! Kiba and Akamaru are highly vulnerable to any loud noise!' Kurenai panicked as Len was declared winner.

"The winner is Len Heto. Will the next two please come up," Hayate said as the score board flickered to life again and Len departed.

* * *

><p>Lol so did you like the present? ;)<p>

Tell me what you all think, do you all like choosing your opponents or should I surprise you?

** Daisuke, Motoshige, Atsutane, Shiro, Ichiro and Yuu went to the same ninja academy.

*** loli-shota: A boy who looks and acts far younger than he is.

:)


	11. Preliminary Exam Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hey guys! Here's another chapter:D

Preliminary Exams: Part 3

* * *

><p><em>Invidia vs. Choji<em>

Choji gulped as he looked at his mysterious hooded opponent and approached the floor, passing Shikamaru who patted his shoulder. "Begin."

Choji hesitated before he began. _NinPou: Multi-size no Jutsu_ Choji blew up like a ball and attempted to roll over Invidia. Invidia smiled and seemed to float gracefully to the side and evade him. Choji overshot them but quickly turned back and rolled at Invidia's back. Invidia jumped and arched their back so that they barely managed to flip over the massive meatball. Choji halted and faced Invidia. Invidia smiled cruelly as they took their hand and pushed their hood back, revealing their face.

XxxxxxX

Everyone in the room gasped as they saw the person's face.

"What the hell is this?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Mai and Sora glanced at Daisuke who had froze.

XxxxxxX

Choji looked alarmed as he stared into his own face, 'But there was no hand seal!'

The other Choji smiled cruelly as he casually spoke, "My my, aren't we fat?" Immediately Choji glared at his doppelganger. "I'm not fat. I'm big-boned," Invidia said, beating Choji at what he was about to say. Choji froze as he suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Ugh! How can you stand being like this?" Invidia snorted, "Even your feelings are pitiful." Invidia swiftly pulled out some kunai. Choji reflexively pulled out his own and got into a defensive position. Invidia threw the kunai but they missed completely. Invidia then mimicked his previous jutsu but fell short and fell flat on their face. Choji stood humiliated with a hurt expression as Invidia continued to make a fool out of him.

"Someone with such low confidence should really just forfeit," Invidia said as they approached him. Choji made no objection as Invidia took his kunai from his hand and placed it as his neck. Choji broke down as Hayate declared Invidia the winner. Invidia pulled their hood back on and the red swirls on Choji's cheeks were replaced with black upside down triangles. Invidia walked back to their place, ignoring the glares and curses given to them. Invidia glared in irritation as Choji was comforted by his best friend before turning away.

* * *

><p><em>Randori vs. Zaku<em>

"Can he even fight with those injuries?" Randori wondered out loud.

"Hell yeah, I can fight," Zaku declared as he forced one of his hands out of its cast and launched himself at her. Randori laughed as she flipped away. _Decapitating Airwaves_ Zaku sent his attack at the retreating girl. Randori pushed off the floor with her hands and shot through the air and away from his devastating attack.

"What a brutal name. Don't want to be hit by that," Randori said absently. Randori darted over to him. She covered her hands and feet on fire as she threw punches and kicks at him. Zaku blocked them the best he could, but was sent skidding back at a blow to his chest. Randori assaulted him again. Zaku caught her leg as she brang it down in a kick and held firm despite the fire surrounding her limbs burning his flesh. Randori attempted to punch him again. Her eyes widened as he blocked it with his other hand. Randori gasped as she realized the hole in his hand was facing her when he had blocked. _Decapitating Airwaves_ The flames from her hand blew in her face and she was sent flying back. Randori clenched her teeth as she saw dozens of scratches decorating her skin. She lit herself on fire and charged Zaku once more. Zaku blocked her attacks again but this time was severely burned. He retreated. Randori pulled a heated kunai and cut into his arms when he tried to block*.

After a while, Randori stopped and turned to Hayate, "End this."

Hayate looked at Zaku, nodded and declared Randori the winner.

* * *

><p>Team Kurenai froze as they saw Gaara disappear and reappear on the arena floor in a veil of sand. 'Then who's the unlucky bastard that got him?' Kiba wondered and looked at the electric board.<p>

_Atsutane Asano vs. Gaara_

Team Kurenai began to sweat as they laid eyes on what they assumed to be Atsutane. The girl was being cheered on by her team and Mist associates.

'You gotta be kidding! There's no way she can win,' Kiba panicked and felt his stomach turn as he pictured what he thought would be a brutal fight.

Naruto leaned over the railing trying to get a closer look at Atsutane.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Why does Atsutane have a slashed headband?" Naruto questioned as he noted that she had a slashed rock now mist headband.

"Yeah, and she's not the only one with inconsistent headbands," Sakura observed as she saw that some of the genin squadrons were made up of ninja from different villages.

"Ah, it must be that new system. The Ninja Exchange System. It's a recent project that recruits ninja from different villages and constructs them into ninja teams just as you all are. Their purpose is to improve relations among familiar villages. Although, it seems that there is a lack of volunteers," Kakashi said as he took in the fact Hikari was just a Chunnin, yet already teaching Genin.

"As for Atsutane, I believe her headband difference is due to a personal issue," Kakashi said.

"He's right," Daisuke confirmed as they took a spot next to Team 7.

"Atsutane transferred to the Mist after she had some bad relations in the Rock village," Motoshige said.

"And as for the Exchange program, what your sensei said was true. I may have a team but I am only a Chunnin, "Hikari said, surprising Team 7 since she was not much older than them.

"Its nice though," she continued, "I was able to become friends with everyone in the system along with becoming sensei to this wonderful group. And I'm not the only one. Everyone who was a part of it, we all became like a family. Just like you and the other members of your village."

"Hmph, well your precious little student is about to get killed," Temari interrupted, directing everyone's attention back to the match.

XxxxxxX

Atsutane let out a small yelp as the cork to Gaara's gourd popped open and hit her in the forehead. She blushed in embarrassment as she rubbed the red spot on her forehead.

"Begin," Hayate said hesitantly, unwilling to have to start the fatal match.

Gaara glared at Atsutane, neither moving. She gulped and pulled a senbon, and threw it at him from a safe distance. Sand poured from the gourd and formed a wall to protect its master from the minor threat. The entire audience with the exception of Gaara's and Kiba's team gaped at what they saw. Atsutane took a deep breath and collected herself as she focused on the battle. Surprisingly, Atsutane smiled, 'You're not the only one with a special element.'

She bolted towards him and attacked, throwing similar attacks to him like Lee except slower. She jumped back panting, 'The sands too fast! I can't fight him head on!' She dived to the side as the sand snaked toward her. She rolled to the side before a small wave of sand covered her small form. She quickly got to her feet and jumped on the same statue as Lee. The sand rushed at her as she performed a quick hand sign and jumped from the safety of the statue.

XxxxxxX

"Temari smirked, 'What an idiot. Gaara's sand is going to reach her before she hits the ground. She should just give up, no one can beat Gaa-'

Temari's musings fell short as she saw Atsutane crash into the floor as if she weighed five times more than she looked. Temari gawked as she was proven wrong and the sand was still a little ways behind her. Atsutane made another hand sign and thrust her fists through the floor.

XxxxxxX

_Kaneton: Spike Impaler Jutsu_

Atsutane gasped as the sand flashed in front of her and blocked her vision, preventing her from properly finishing her jutsu. Slowly, the sand gathered into a wave to overpower the smaller girl.

XxxxxxX

Team Baki nearly choked on air as they saw Gaara get cut across the cheek by a metal spike protruding from the ground.

Meanwhile, Atsutane's associates were cheering loudly. "Atta girl," Motoshige said and Daisuke smiled.

XxxxxxX

Atsutane sighed in relief as the sand halted and retreated back to protect its master Gaara, who was sending death glares at her. Atsutane ignored it, performing another jutsu. _Kaneton: Steel Bullets_ Metal coiled around the tips of her fingers and with a flick of her hand the bullets went rocketing at Gaara. The sand blocked it and barely managed to protect Gaara from another attack from behind. Gaara felt something nudge him to the side and realized it was another spike that his sand had barely managed to stop from impaling him. The sand burst in front of him, creating a defensive wall as another attack came at him. The sand came down revealing a large metal sheet heading his way. Gaara was sent across the room as the sheet collided with him.

Gaara's face cracked and suddenly a murderous aura spread throughout the room. Atsutane looked around worried.

'I've used to much chakra,' she thought, cursing herself. She let another metal sheet fly up in front of her as the sand hit it. Atsutane got away as the metal shuddered and the sand ran over and covered it. She felt something wrap around her leg. Her eyes widened as she was picked up by the sand and brutally slammed into a nearby wall. She gasped for air, oblivious to the sand that raised above her before it crashed down and buried her. A short cry came from the hill of sand before it completely surrounded her and began crushing her under its weight.

XxxxxxX

"Kazuo-sensei!" Hikari shouted, already jumping over the railing. Kazuo immediately followed as the others watched in horror.

XxxxxxX

The sand scattered as Kazuo came in, quickly dismissing Gaara's sole weapon. Hikari appeared in front of gagging and disoriented Atsutane, her teammates not far behind. The medics swarmed in. One of them attempted to apply a shot to Atsutane, but amazingly the needle broke in half.

"She activated her metal coating," Motoshige stated, glad that she managed to protect herself.

"No, she's too out of it to deactivate it. They'll have to wait until it wears off," Daisuke said with a troubled expression. Motoshige cursed while the medic nins ran her to the emergency part of the med bay.

"Hikari-sensei, will you please accompany us?" Yuuto-sensei asked. Hikari nodded and followed him while Daisuke and Motoshige invited themselves to come along. Kazuo flashed back onto the balcony, but not before noticing Gaara's odd reaction to Atsutane's concerned audience.

* * *

><p><em>Sora Matsuki vs. Shino Aburame<em>

_Katon: Mini Fireball Jutsu_

Shino avoided Sora's attack and punched her. Sora blocked his attack and lashed out at him. Shino flipped away. His eyes widened as he saw a large fireball heading towards him. _Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu_

Sora still took a defensive stance as she waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, Shino stood in the center with bugs crawling along his face. Sora prepared another attack, however stopped as she heard something behind her. Sora turned around and saw an army of bugs behind her. Sora grimaced and went for her best option _Katon: Dragon Breath Jutsu_ The fire surrounded her, effectively creating a defensive barrier. She sighed in relief and began to think of a plan in her time to spare. She was interrupted as Shino burst through the flames and engaged her. Eventually, Sora was forced to retreat. As soon as she got out though, thousands of bugs ambushed her and sucked away her chakra. Shino watched as his bugs left her. He was slightly surprised at her ability to still be standing, no matter how shaky her figure was.

"The winner is Shino Aburame," Hayate determined as Sora huffed. Sora's anger was quickly forgotten as Daisuke dropped down and helped her to the balcony.

"Will the next match please come up." The board shuffled names around before settling on the next two, _Shikamaru vs. Kazue._

* * *

><p>Kazue looked up at Takumi as she waited for Shikamaru to make his way down. Kazue blushed and looked down. Hesitantly, she raised her hand, "I-I forfeit."<p>

Shikamaru froze, not believing his luck. "Is that so? Then please return to the top level. Shikamaru Nara is the winner of this match," Hayate said.

* * *

><p><em>Dosu Kinuta vs. Yuu Kimiyoshi<em>

Daisuke and Motoshige shared worried glances as they watched their class coward shakily walk down the steps. Yuu clutched her bag tightly as she stumbled down. The two walked over to her tense team. Shiro ran a hand through his hair as Ichiro spoke, "Let's see if plan B works."

XxxxxxX

Yuu flinched as Dosu appeared before her.

'This is too easy. Looks like I can play around with her,' Dosu thought.

"Please begin."

Dosu stepped forward, taking interest in how the girl winced. Dosu disappeared, causing Yuu to jump. She yelped as his hand gripped her hair, while the other grabbed her bag. He ripped them apart and tossed the bag away, while Yuu whimpered on the ground. Dosu bent down in front of the terrified girl as he figured out that he would gain no merit by attacking a weak opponent. "Forfeit."

Yuu nearly obeyed but stopped as she remembered her teammate's words. "Fine. I'll end this quickly then," Dosu said as he swung his arm. He made no impact on Yuu, instead allowing the sound to finish her off. Yuu screamed and clutched her ears in pain.

XxxxxxX

"Yuu!" Shiro and Ichiro shouted as they balanced themselves on top of the railing, prepared to go down and defend her. Kazuo gripped their shoulders, holding them back even though he too was itching to go down there.

XxxxxxX

Yuu gasped as she heard Usa's yowling. "Usa," she said as she tried to retrieve her bag but was stopped by Dosu. Yuu stared up at him, too afraid to move past him. He swung again and Yuu felt her warm blood trickle down her neck. Her vision blurred and she collapsed as her eyes flitted around. Hayate sighed, "The winner is Dosu Kinuta." Yuu's team was upon her in a heartbeat. Shiro tried to go into the medical bay with the others but Kazuo prevented him and told him to stay back. Shiro protested and flashed behind Kazuo. He began walking forward again but was stopped again by Motoshige and Daisuke who restrained him and led the peeved boy back to the balcony.

* * *

><p><em>Katsu vs. Kankurou<em>

Temari burst out laughing as she laid eyes on Kankurou's stunned face. Katsu smiled as she approached the Sand siblings. "To have to fight my boyfriend. What are the chances of that?"

Kankurou grunted, collected himself and the two made their way down.

XxxxxxX

Sakura stared in shock as she found that she was the last one to go. 'No, this is to my advantage. I can watch and observe my opponent,' she thought as she located the twins. The two stared at her and decided to circle each other while grinning mischievously.

'Maybe not..,' Sakura grumbled as the twins mimicked each other before sticking out their tongues at her.

XxxxxxX

"Just so you know, I won't go easy on you just because were dating," Katsu said sweetly.

"Same here," Kankurou replied as he smiled and took off the bandaged object placed on his back.

"Please start."

Immediately, Katsu bit down on both her thumbs, drawing blood. She then smeared a line across the back of each of her hands.

XxxxxxX

Dan cocked his head to the side as he watched his teammate and wondered why she would use that jutsu so early. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled evilly.

XxxxxxX

Kankurou stared at his girlfriend oddly before she took out two senbons and threw them. Kankurou moved to the side and caught her hand as she attacked him. Katsu got up from her crouched position and slid up to his height so that her lips could meet his. She pulled back and flipped away while sending more kunai at him. Kankurou smiled and blocked her attacks. Katsu stood patiently by as she waited for him to attack but Kankurou only beckoned her on.

'Sorry,' she thought as she bolted to his side and kicked him away, causing the bandaged object to fall to the ground. Katsu placed an explosive tag on the ground and focused in on Kankurou, performing her special jutsu. Katsu's eyes widened as she discovered that her jutsu was failing. She paused, confused, but went after him anyway, delivering punches and kicks when she could. She turned away, throwing kunai attached with explosive tags around the room. Katsu bent back as she dodged a punch to her face. She tried to kick him, but he jumped back and landed next to his discarded object. Kankurou looked around for her but couldn't find her. Katsu put a kunai to his neck and grinned, "I win."

The real Kankurou burst through his wrappings just before Hayate announced Katsu the winner. He kicked her feet out from under her as Katsu gasped and fell to the floor. Crow held her down with its abundant arms and the weapon in its concealed in its mouth pointed at her. As the puppets chatter stopped, Kankurou was declared the winner. Katsu sighed and pouted a little, 'So that's why my jutsu didn't work. I was concentrating on the puppet.'

Kankurou picked her up and put a smile back on her face as they left.

* * *

><p><em>Rin vs. Sakura<em>

_Bunshin no Jutsu_ Sakura made three clones and they quickly attacked Rin. Rin fought them off with ease. She smiled widely as she punched one of the clones and they puffed away. The remaining Sakuras tried to corner her but Rin ducked under them. She glided away while performing a hand seal _Impermanence of Worldly Things_. A giant crystal formed and hovered above the floor. Sakura's eyes widened, 'What is that?' She looked at Rin who beckoned her forth. The original Sakura took the bait and went after Rin. The ground rumbled behind her causing Sakura to stop and turn towards the noise. Behind her, the field was ravaged with small crystals and two puffs of smoke belonging to the abandoned clones began to disappear. Sakura felt blood crawl down her cheek as Rin left a shallow wound. Sakura recovered and threw two shuriken at Rin. The shuriken that Rin managed to dodge were followed by an attack by Sakura, who punched Rin in the gut. Instead of coughing blood or saliva, Rin coughed out a stream of fire. _Katon: Small Fire Stream_ The fire surrounded Sakura and Sakura collapsed as the fire began to die.

"The winner is Rin Heto. That concludes the last match. The preliminary exams are now over!"

* * *

><p>*Sharpest thing I ever felt next to that damn jellyfish sting *shivers*<p>

Another thing: People who are part of the exchange system:

Senseis- All except Kazuo and the originals.

Teams(every member)- Team Fumio.

Teams(the ones who agreed to have a different sensei)- Everyone except Team Kazuo.

Teams(everyone is from the same village)- Team Kazuo and the originals.

Hope that made sense…you can ask if it doesn't.

I hope you guys liked it:D So pm me who you want next rounds or I could surprise you:) And omg! Just read the latest issue of (duh!) Naruto and MINI TAILED BEASTS! So cute~! I wanna take them home with me! XD


	12. Bonding

The winners of their matches were congratulated by the Hokage and the test examiners. Then the Hokage explained the main test. As he did so, Anko came around asking everyone to draw a number from a concealed box. Temari went first and pulled a card, the others following suit.

"Now, Please tell us the number on your cards," Ibiki commanded. Everyone did as they were told and Ibiki came round to collect them and write down their numbers.

"Now, here are the match ups for the first rounds."

_Len Heto vs. Shino Aburame_

_Temari vs. Rin Heto_

_Neji Hyūga vs. Naruto Uzamaki_

_Takumi Munashi vs. Shibou Kabocha_

_Daisuke Abuara vs. Motoshige Kurofuji_

_Shidoku Yayoi vs. Kankurou_

_Dan Ikari vs. Shiro Mekura_

_Shikamaru Nara vs. Randori_

_Daisuke Yagani vs. Invidia_

_Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha_

"Dosu Kinuta will fight the winner of the second match," Ibiki added.

"Use the month given to you to train and learn about your enemy," The Hokage instructed before leaving the winners with their results

* * *

><p>Yuu and some of the others rested in the medical bay as they waited for their winning teammates to return.<p>

"There you go," a medic nin said sweetly as they finished healing her injuries. Yuu averted eyes, whispering a quiet thank you before excusing herself so that she could check on Usa in the other room. Yuu walked a little off balance through the deserted hallway, still disoriented by Dosu's sound jutsu. A small flicker caught her eye. Her eyes focused in on shadow looming in the corner. If she had blinked, she would have missed the darting movement within it just before it disappeared. Yuu's eyes widened and she quickly performed a hand seal _Shadow Blending Technique_. Yuu's skin turned black as she seemed to melt onto the floor. Only Yuu's shadow remained on the floor before it darted the direction of the other mysterious shadow.

'That jutsu must be getting to my head,' Yuu stressed as she caught a glimpse of the shadow she was chasing.

XxxxxxX

'Hmph, so that girl can do something after all,' the shadow thought as it shot through the forest, trying to lose the other shadow. The shadow looked back and saw the other keeping up a safe distance away. 'I should let them know that we have company.'

A glowing blue moon appeared on the shadow, "We have company."

"What do you mean? You've never been caught before," a feminine disembodied voice spoke.

"This one's different. Seems she has powers similar to mine, but don't worry, she'll be easy to take care of, just send over Aoi."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Ichiro cursed for the hundredth time as he was forced to hold the squirming bear cub.<p>

"Dammit Yuu! Making me take care of this little shit!" Usa swiped at Ichiro again, thoroughly annoyed at the constant nickname that he gave him. Meanwhile, Kazuo calmed a tense Shiro, "Relax, they just kept her back because of her injuries were too severe."

"But she wasn't even hurt that bad," a bleeding Ichiro stupidly announced. Shiro tensed again before turning on his heel and heading back to the tower. Kazuo flicked Ichiro on the head for his stupidity.

* * *

><p>The shadow was impressed that the girl had managed to follow him for as long as she had. The shadow pushed forward, its eyes settling on a speck of blue. As it drew closer, the speck turned out to be a boy with electric blue hair and wild blue eyes. The shadow came to a halt beside him, "You only have to scare her."<p>

Aoi ran his hand through his hair, "What a disappointment. I thought I was going to get to kill someone."

Yuu's shadow unknowingly approached the two ninja. The shadow darted toward her, colliding with her before forcefully pushing Yuu out of her shadow form. Yuu sputtered in surprise as the shadow addressed Aoi.

"Actually, I think you'll enjoy her," the shadow said as it departed and causing Aoi to reflexively reach into his weapon's pouch and finger his uniquely styled weapon. Aoi approached Yuu. He laughed joyously as the girl cringed in surprise. He grabbed hold of her chin and forcing her to look at him, "Promise to stay weak and helpless for me, will ya?"

And that's all it took for Yuu to bolt the other way. Aoi grinned wildly, "What a fun new toy I've found." Aoi dashed after her and scared the living daylights out of her as he appeared right in front of her. Aoi took out a kunai and held it to Yuu's neck as she backed up into a tree.

"Lucky you that I don't like breaking my new toys," Aoi taunted as he took out Yuu's pigtails and letting his hand run through her freed hair. He retracted his hand and took out a moon shaped weapon.

"Hold out your hand," he said as he placed the object in Yuu's outstretched hand.

"I'd like it if you wore that from now on, I'll kill you and everyone you love if you don't," he gave Yuu a wolfish grin before disappearing. Yuu wandered through the forest, crying the whole time. When she had calmed down enough, she performed a summoning jutsu. A medium sized bear appeared in a ball of smoke. The bear took up its companion and carried the sobbing girl back the only place she felt safe.

* * *

><p>Later, 10 shadowed figures were holding a meeting in a pitch black room. "Zetsumei, report," A yellow eyed man ordered. His figure was adorned with the black outline of a scythe. A man with what seemed to be a ridiculously sized top hat and had another scythe attached to his back and bright yellow green eyes responded."Amuse me."<p>

Immediately a willowy figure in pigtails hopped on her hands and began doing some simple circus stunts. Another larger figure with shorter pigtails laughed and began clapping her hands in beat and rocking side to side. Not soon after, a soft untheatrical voice accompanied them. Zetsumei stared at the small performance with emotionless eyes. Suddenly, Aoi's silhouette lashed out and gripped both the pig tailed girls' wrists. The girls screamed as their bodies convulsed under the bright electric currents that coursed around them.

"Enough," a woman with piercing amber eyes said through the laughter of Zetsumei and a couple other members. They stopped when she set her sharp gaze at them. Aoi, however, went a little longer, sending one last jolt surging through them and making them collapse. Before a fight broke out, Zetsumei composed himself, "He passed. He's going to the next round. Not much to say about the others though, there are only a few that stand out."

"Then that is enough. I'll take my leave now. Midori, take charge," the yellow eyed man said.

"Of course," the woman, Midori, accepted as their leader left.

"Airi, you'll take Lui's current mission," Midori declared, gaining a nod from said man and annoyed murmurs from Airi.

"Hiroe and Tansho, you two report to your given mission," Midori handed them an envelope before finishing," That is all."

Everyone dispersed, those assigned to missions already departing.

* * *

><p>XxxxxxX<p>

Most of the sensei's laughed as a joke was made. Tarou wiped a tear from his eye, "Hey, so what about the Chunnin exam?"

"What about it? Isn't it obvious that my student will win?" Kaguya smiled. She was the only one who did not have a light blush on their face as she was the only one to have not drunk the sake given to her.

"That acarophile? No way," Tarou countered. "Besides Tarou and I have two of our students entered in the finals," Yuuto added.

"Don't underestimate him, he's strong," Kaguya declared proudly.

"Two or not, it doesn't matter. Whether they become a Chunnin or not depends on the examiners," Asuma said.

"Speaking of Chunnin, where is Hikari-sensei?" Kurenai asked feeling fond of their younger associate.

"She's probably with them. She's just about their age so it's only natural she wants to be there with them," Fumio said. Rinji nodded his head in agreement.

"A girl of her age to become Chunnin isn't too surprising, since my students will definitely become Chunnins, but Yuuki-sensei shocked me the first time I met him," Tarou said.

"Yes, I too thought he was one of the students, but only because of his size. Ano, where is that child anyways?" Kaguya said looking around before settling her gaze on Fumio. Fumio looked away, annoyed that he was thought of as a babysitter for the ever sleeping boy, "He's probably asleep somewhere."

"We know that, but where?" Kaguya pressed. The deep melody of a cello entered the court where the seven senseis were gathered at.

"That would be him," Fumio said, listening to the cello.

XxxxxxX

Yuuki set up his cello in the middle of the village, shut his eyes and began to play. The people around him stopped, taking their time to listen to the melody being played and in less than ten seconds, Yuuki had already gathered a crowd.

* * *

><p>Most of the genin were gathered in the courtroom of the inn most of them were currently staying at. Even the solitary Light team was there, although they were forced to come as Tarou-sensei's 'revenge'. They had tried to stay secluded but were engaged by the more outgoing ninja. Invidia left as they three pairs of eyes, belonging to Naruto, Daisuke, and Ichiro, on their chest. 'A girl?', 'Maybe she's just flat', 'Or maybe they're a boy?' were their comments.<p>

Ai and Shibou attracted many of the opposite sex. Ai blushed and ran off, finding comfort in the kitchen which was occupied by Shidoku, Yuuto, Yuu and Kazue, in other words the more calmer and quieter of the genin. Shibou ignored the girls and observed Takumi who was to be his opponent later on.

XxxxxxX

Dan looked up at Sojiro who was on the roof reading another Icha Icha novel.

"Sojiro! Where's Katsu?" Dan yelled loudly despite Sojiro not being that high up.

"Tch. She said she'd go out with Kankurou today," Sojiro answered.

"Huh? Why are you telling me that?" Dan asked. An anime vein formed on his head. He had half a mind to cut Dan into pieces. Dan shrugged before running off and leaving his ticked teammate in the dust.

XxxxxxX

The five occupants in the kitchen made food for everyone. Kazuo popped in and out always stealing some of the food. When he came in for the twentieth time Yuu asked, "Kazuo-sensei, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Yuu~! Could you make five more pies please?" The five looked at him weirdly and followed him out of the inn. Their mouths dropped to the floor as they saw a long line of customers and Kazuo selling their food for ridiculously high prices.

"Cheap," They all thought.

Shiro walked in with Daisuke and Motoshige. Shiro stared for a second before hitting the flamboyant blond while the other two got rid of the customers.

"We're going to bring some of this food to the hospital for everyone," Motoshige smiled. The other seven genin nodded and helped pack all the food, before they left.

"Out of business…" the forgotten Kazuo mumbled as he sobbed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Kazue and Ai walked in to Hinata's room. They blushed as Shino and Kiba looked at them.<p>

"U-u-umm," one of them said. Akamaru yipped next to them and nudged their feet forward. They handed the basket of food over. "Thank you," Hinata said. The girls gave her soft smiles while Shino and Kiba felt glad that Hinata had some new friends that were a lot like her.

XxxxxxX

Shikamaru and Choji turned to meet their new guests. Shidoku and Yuuto walked in with a basket of food. Choji immediately perked up, already grabbing for the basket.

"You two are life savers," he said between bites, "Hospital food is terrible."

The three others laughed.

XxxxxxX

Shiro and Yuu cringed as they were met with glares from Lee's team. Yuu began to shuffle her feet, causing Shiro to get annoyed. "We brought food."

Gai recovered from his momentary shock, thanking them kindly and going into a rant about youth. Yuu sweat dropped, 'Sort of like Kazuo-sensei.'

Yuu snapped out of it as Shiro bowed. She realized that Gai had shut up and she quickly bowed too, before being pulled out the door by Shiro. Yuu smiled at him and walked ahead. Shiro stared at the girl in front of him, watching how her new hair accessory glittered in the light.

-Flashback-

_Shiro walked into the medical room and quickly located Yuu among the other injured genin. He stared at the oblivious girl, noticing that her hair was let down and that she was playing with a strange moon shaped object. He put a hand on her head, quickly retracting it as Yuu winced. He stared worriedly at the girl. Yuu shook her head and smiled, pocketing the strange object._

-End Flashback-

Shiro clenched his teeth as he couldn't figure out what had happened. He had decided to ignore it but couldn't help but notice how his teammate was far more jumpy than usual.

XxxxxxX

Atsutane looked out of her hospital window and listened to the music being played. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The door opened and Sasuke walked in with a medical kit to see what he thought was a sleeping Atsutane. He turned to leave but stopped, walking over to the clipboard that had Atsutane's condition printed on it. He jumped six feet in the air as Atsutane let out a startled yelp. Sasuke turned and looked into her frightened eyes. His eyes narrowed as he saw hers, already seeing that he wasn't wanted. He left the kit on the table next to her and began to leave. Atsutane eyed the kit and spoke up, "Wait."

"S-Sasuke, what did you come here for?"

Sasuke leaned against the doorway, "Gaara of the desert…"

"Oh," Atsutane said and patted a spot for him on her bed. Sasuke sat and Atsutane told him what she could, slowly seeing that he was not as bad as she had first thought. Hell, he had even made her smile.

"The hell is going on here?" questioned a loud annoyed voice.

"I hope we aren't interrupting something," another said, just slightly more calm than the other.

The two of them turned and were faced with the irritated faces of her teammates. Atsutane felt Sasuke tense beside her at the sight of Daisuke. Before she could explain, Sasuke interrupted her, "Nothing. I was just leaving."

"Thank you for your help," he said leaving and returning the glares given to him.

"Thank you for your help," Motoshige mocked in a gruff tone as the door shut.

"He only came over so that I could help give him information on his opponent."

"No way Atsutane. I forbid you from ever seeing that Uchiha again," Motoshige mimicked a fatherly tone, ignoring her explanation.

"He's not good."

Atsutane stared in disbelief at what Daisuke had said. "You don't know that. He isn't as bad as you think! He is just like you! And-"

"No, he isn't. I don't take my revenge that way," Daisuke said in a dismissing manner. Atsutane hesitated before saying, "I saw him Daisuke. You two are too much the same to hate each other like you are."

Daisuke left without a word.

"Hey, don't worry about this okay? Everything will be fine," Motoshige comforted. Atsutane smiled at him and took up the basket of food they had gotten for her. Motoshige caught sight of the kit at her bedside.

'Wh-,' Motoshige began but was interrupted by his stomach growling. Atsutane laughed and handed him some food. Motoshige forgot about the kit and happily accepted the food while chatting with his teammate.

* * *

><p>Everyone's friends now~! :) So now we can move on<p>

I guess I should let you know my plans so it doesn't confuse you all. The next chapters will focus on the losers who will do missions while the winners aren't mentioned and are training. Just balancing the 'screen time'. :)

Happy Valentine's Day everyone~! 3


	13. Deep Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Heh heh, yeaah this took a long time. I'm sorry, I'll try updating faster everyone! I promise it won't be two months until the next one! So I guess here it is, the long awaited update:

Deep Shit

* * *

><p>Yuu looked at her teammate with a curious expression as he groaned in irritation. "Yuu what's wrong here?" Ichiro asked the quiet girl. Yuu didn't answer, instead stroking a sleeping Usa.<p>

"Exactly! It's so damn quiet!" Ichiro yelled. He began to look for something to entertain him, setting his eyes on Usa. "Yuu, wake up Usa. I want a rematch," Ichiro commanded getting into a fighting stance. Yuu instinctively turned the other way and walked away from him, crashing right into a blushing Yuuto.

"S-Sorry," they said as Kazue entered the scene.

"Oi, you guys are here two?" Ichiro observed. The two nodded, causing Ichiro to groan again at the presence of two other shy personas, "No one! There's nobody! Not one to play pranks with. Everyone who was fun is out training."

"Hey! Who's not fun?" someone called. The group turned to see Kiba approaching them with Choji and Ino.

"You," was Ichiro's reply and the two of them began to butt heads. The two boys felt a hand grip their heads and pull them apart before they could start a fight. The two turned on their attacker coming face to face with a strict looking Fumio. "Come with me," Fumio said, leading them all away.

XxxxxxX

The group walked into the Hokage's office, finding the rest of the losers from the Chunnin exam and a couple other senseis. "What's going on?" Ichiro asked.

"Come in. I was just about to tell everyone," the Hokage said.

"I'll be splitting you all into two groups. The two groups will go on separate missions chosen by each of the leaders from our allied countries."

"But why are there so many of us? Even if we're cut in half, that leaves 11 of us on each team." Sora observed.

"I see your point. The team with most of our forces will be sent to what's known as the Infinite village. This village is quite wealthy so they often send missions to the hidden villages for even the most trivial of things. The group that takes this job will be split even further. I have already given your senseis for this mission the details. If that is all, you may go and pack for a week long job and meet at the main entrance in an hour."

No further questions were asked and the genin were dismissed, leaving only Fumio, Hikari, Yuuki, Tarou, Yuuto, Rinji and Kaguya.

"Do you all understand the extent of this mission?" the Hokage asked as he blew on his pipe.

"Yes, but why send the children? This mission is extremely dangerous!" Kaguya shouted. The Hokage blew more smoke before answering," They are your students. You should believe in them. I've seen them fight and do not doubt their abilities."

"But this mission includes the Akara! They are S-class criminals!" Kaguya protested.

"This mission has the _possibility _of encountering a member," the Hokage corrected.

"But sir-!" Kaguya was interrupted by Tarou placing a hand on her shoulder and received shaking heads from Fumio and Rinji.

"Kaguya, this mission was not assigned by the Hokage himself. The leaders of all our villages have decided this," Yuuto stated as Kaguya backed down.

"Then, you are all dismissed.

* * *

><p>The seven senseis began splitting the large group as the last of them arrived at the main entrance. "The following people will be put under the instruction of Kaguya, Tarou and Yuuto. Choji, Ichiro, Ino, Katsu, Kazue, Kiba, Mai, Sojiro and Yuu. That leaves Ai, Atsutane, Sakura, Sora, Tenten and Yuuto with Hikari, Rinji, Yuuki and myself," Fumio announced.<p>

Meanwhile, Kaguya fretted over Sora and her group, as well as going over her team's own secret mission: To meet up with the other group in a small village outside of Konoha after everyone was done so that they may confirm there was no problem and if they did not show up on time then they were to send back up immediately. Kaguya paced about some more, hoping everything went well and also drawing the attention of Tarou and Yuuto who were equally just as worried.

"Hikari-sensei, what exactly is our mission?" Atsutane asked as the group jumped from tree to tree.

"Ahm, well we're supposed to escort a high status lord…," Hikari replied.

"Eh? Then why are they sending genin?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Well…" Hikari smiled but trailed off as Fumio explained. "The genin will act as back up with Hikari-sensei as your squad leader while we Jonin will be the lord's additional bodyguards."

"Oh," was Sakura's reply. The group traveled in silence until they reached the lord's grand home. A servant came to the greet them and take them to a waiting room surrounded by guards. Yuuki plopped down on the floor along with some of the others while removing a giant mysterious case from his back before falling sound asleep. Fumio sweat dropped as he was lead away to meet with their client.

XxxxxxX

"You ninja certainly took your time getting here. Are you aware that rumors of the Akara being in town have already spread?" the lord scowled and continued before Fumio could answer, "I've decided that I'm leaving with my own guards. Your group may catch up once you've defeated the threat. Oh, and I'm cutting your pay in half for the inconvenience."

When Fumio made no reply the lord dismissed him.

XxxxxxX

Rinji rose from his seat as Fumio reentered the room. "Rinji, I'd like you to search the area within a 10 mile radius from here." Rinji nodded and excused himself. "Hikari, please wake up Yuuki. The rest of you get ready, we're leaving very soon."

Hikari did as she was told. Yuuki slowly peeled back his eyelids, revealing his own jewel colored eyes. "Good morning, Hikaru-sensei," he said slowly.

"It's Hikari, Yuuki," Hikari corrected. Yuuki looked at her with drowsy eyes, "Are we leaving Kikarou-sensei?"

'Not even close!' Hikari thought.

"Hikari, Yuuki. We're leaving," Fumio announced as he left with the group. "Yes!" Hikari said as she assisted Yuuki and they quickly ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>Rinji leaned against the tree he was on as a bat fluttered into view. Rinji held out his arm for the bat to land so that it could give him its message. Rinji looked over the forest when the bat told him where his group was located. Rinji opened his mouth, making words but no sounds came out. The bat hopped across his arm and flew away as it was told to check the area around the group. Rinji relaxed and focused on the ultrasonic communication of the bats that extended across the horizon. Again, he mouthed orders to them and listened as they responded. He tensed when he was told that the surrounding area was calm and there was no activity. 'Something's not right…' Rinji stood on edge as he anticipated some inevitable clash.<p>

He was right. As if on cue, a string of piercing screams filled the air causing Rinji to cover his ears as a portion of his bats were suddenly killed off. Rinji sent out his own sonic scream, telling the bats to find cover before he broke off their communication and rushed to regroup with his team.

XxxxxxX

Sora felt knots in her stomach as she laid eyes on a particular rat that happened to be _missing_ its wings. 'Poor thing,' she thought as she observed the surrounding area. She spied a large leaf and decided to use that. She took the leaf and laid it over the small corpse. A flower came into view. Sora looked up and saw Atsutane and Sakura who also had a flower. As the three girls carried out the small funeral, Fumio walked over to investigate. He looked up as he felt a warm liquid splash against his face. His eyes widened. "I need everyone to prepare for an attack from the enemy," he ordered in a deadly serious voice.

The others obliged while the three girls momentarily froze just as another drop of blood fell in front of them and onto the leaf. They looked up to see the tree above them littered with similar corpses. "You're going to need more flowers," Tenten said as the three girls joined their defensive circle. A shadow crossed the forest floor beside them. They looked up just in time to see hundreds of ice senbons hailing down on them.

Choji immediately broke into a bag of chips as his group landed in a meadow to rest. "Choji, I'm glad to see that a young man like you is eating so much but maybe you should try eating better foods," Yuuto-sensei suggested.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" Choji asked, making Ino tense like she always does when Choji's weight comes up. "Of course not," Yuuto smiled, effortlessly dodging the conflict to come.

Yuuto's attention was drawn away as Kiba, Akamaru, and Usa grunted and covered their noses. "What's wrong Usa?" Yuu asked concernedly.

"Some chick wearing too much perfume," Kiba answered for them as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Don't you think if it was us, they would've smelled it by now?" Mai pointed out, annoyed that she was getting stared at along with the rest of the girls.

"But if it's not any of you then-," Tarou started but was cut off by an unknown women's voice.

"How rude! To say that _I_ smell, when you yourselves never cease to smell," a woman in a loosely tied kimono sneered. Her auburn colored hair was tied into a messy traditional bun and was clipped together by a crescent moon. Another crescent moon was printed on her exposed shoulder. The Jonin's eyes widened as they recognized her as a member of Akara. The woman swung her arm forward, revealing what was hidden behind her back. Kaguya clasped her hands around her mouth, letting out a muffled, horrified gasp and tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her holding a bloodied Mai. The entire group tensed as they watched the woman. She in turn smiled. "What's wrong?" her innocent voice greatly contrasting the sadistic pleasure evident on her face.

"Let her go," Sojiro growled out just as a kunai zipped past him. "I do not take orders from any boy," she glared and let out a sound of disgust.

"T-To harm my student right in front of me..Unforgivable!" Kaguya screeched with anger and shot forward to punch the woman.

Kaguya gasped as she felt her legs snap in two. She fell to the ground and looked at her legs which were fine. Her eyes widened as she recognized her student's jutsu. Mai coughed up blood, trying to warn her sensei and the others of the woman's power, "Don't touch her."

The woman smiled. "Mai, go with others," she said releasing Mai. Yuuto immediately flashed to Mai, picking her up and hurrying back to the others as he began to heal her wounds. The woman smiled sadistically, "I'll give you all five minutes before I come after you." The group wasted no time and immediately departed to a safer place.

"It's nice to see you again, Mai," the mysterious woman said to herself and laughed.

* * *

><p>So I did intend for this to be longer, but that would've taken more time and I know people want an update so, viola! Btw, how did my new reviewers even find this story? Wouldn't you have had to gone into the hundreds to find it? O.o<p>

**News for my other stories:**

Am I allowed to do this? Uh….

Okay well, Maid café I am working on and hope to update soon.

I also want to start a new story, which is ludicrous because I can't even update regularly but I really like this idea so I am going to anyway. If you're interested, the story is a crossover between Ouran High School Host Club and my favorite! Higurashi! Also known as When They Cry:)

Alright then bye~! I hope everyone enjoys their weekend:)


	14. Deeper Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Tarou cursed and punched the rock in front of him, causing it to explode. "We can't just stay here, Yuuto. We need to move!"<p>

"I'm sorry Tarou, but Mai is in no condition to travel," Yuuto replied as he continued healing the wounded Mai.

"Then we need a plan," Tarou said.

"Isn't it obvious? We just kill her, don't we?" Kaguya said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kaguya-sensei please calm down. We must be rational about this." Yuuto said, removing his hand from Mai as she forced herself to sit up. "Mai! Please, you should stay down," Yuuto pleaded as he pushed Mai back down and began re-healing her wounds.

"No…you can't touch her. Women can't touch her. She'll poison your mind and you'll-" Mai coughed up more blood, "y-you'll t-turn on us."

The entire room paused as they let this information sink in. "What do y-," Tarou started but was interrupted by Kaguya holding her arm in front of him.

"Don't. She's asleep," Kaguya said in an unfamiliar tone, gaining shivers from the entire group as they heard the normally bright sensei break. "I'll take everyone to a small shelter and guard them there. Tarou, you and Yuuto should stay here and wait for that woman," she continued.

"But, what about Mai?" Yuuto protested.

"U-Um I-I know a little medical jutsu," Kazue stuttered. Yuuto nodded and Kaguya picked up her student and left with the rest of the genin.

"Ready for this Yuuto?" Tarou asked, cracking his knuckles and stretching out. Yuuto smirked, "I've dealt with worse demons."

"Oh yeah, how is Amaya by the way?" Tarou asked with a wolfish grin as malicious laughter rang through the forest. "She's an angel as always."

Tarou chuckled at his friend's comment. He smiled cockily as the Akara member revealed herself to the two. "Are all of Akara's women this ugly?" Tarou asked. The woman hid her sneer behind her sleeve and growled.

"You're such a fool. Have you no sense in true beauty? Ugh! Based on what you're wearing I can see that you don't," she sneered, causing Tarou looked down at his t-shirt and navy basketball shorts.

"Would you grace us with your name?" Yuuto asked politely, ignoring his twitching partner.

"Airi," the woman said. Yuuto bowed and pulled out his kunai. Airi scoffed as the two men began to rush towards her, but smiled as she felt Yuuto appear behind her.

XxxxxxX

Tarou made a signal with his hand as the two of them ran towards Airi. 'Got it,' Yuuto thought and flashed behind her. He had almost plunged a kunai in her back before he and Tarou were both thrown back by a huge explosion. 'Shit! When did she set up paper bombs?' Tarou thought as he skidded back. He regrouped with Yuuto and waited for the smoke to clear.

'Dammit,' they thought as they both saw that she had escaped. Yuuto approached the scorched ground and picked up a small piece of paper.

_I cannot waste my time with you men when my business is with that wicked girl, Mai. But don't worry, I'll come back for you after I'm finished murdering your comrades! _

_Airi of the Akara _

"Tarou! We have to go back immediately!" Yuuto yelled. Tarou grabbed the letter and crumpled it after he read it.

"Don't worry. Kaguya can hold her off until we can get back there," Tarou said, trying to remain calm.

"You fool! Remember what Mai said!" Yuuto paused and waited for Tarou to nod, slapping his head when Tarou didn't get it.

"She's a taijutsu user!"

Tarou went rigid and froze before he darted the other way in a frenzy. Yuuto sighed and followed his teammate.

'Please be safe.'

* * *

><p><em>Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome<em>

An ice dome surrounded Rinji and his allies just in time to save them all from being bombarded by the freezing needles. "Genin stand back! Hikari! You keep them safe!" Fumio ordered and pulled out a very large hammer that looked like it could crush a man. Rinji deactivated his jutsu, revealing a woman with thigh-length blue, choppy hair and dark, cat-like crimson eyes.

"Hiroe Nakasone of the Akara," Rinji stated. She responded with a sinister smile before she charged forward, twirling and unleashing a flurry of senbon against the two. Rinji took cover behind a nearby tree while Fumio stood there bored as the senbons bounced harmlessly off him. Hikari jumped into action as Hiroe paused her attack, looking at Fumio in confusion.

"Everyone, please come this way!" Hikari instructed and took up the rear of the group.

"Hikari-sensei!" Fumio shouted. Hikari pulled the fans strapped on either side of her waist and blocked the incoming senbon. "Go!" She yelled to the lingering genin, "Yuuki-sempai! Get up!"

Yuuki dozed off in the middle of the battlefield, oblivious to the new wave of senbon heading towards him. A sheet of metal rose of between him and the attack. The frozen senbons clattered against the metal, making enough noise for the sleeping ninja to slowly wake up. Hikari turned to Atsutane who had intervened. She put away her fans and took the startled girl away with the others.

* * *

><p>Yuuki got up in a daze and rubbed his eyes as Fumio protected him from another attack.<p>

"Yuuki, we're being attacked by Akara."

"…Yes…Fumiyo-sensei," Yuuki said, slowly turning over and unzipping the large black case next to him. Instead of a super weapon, Yuuki pulled out a cello and set himself against the base of a tree. A small note played in the air above him before he started playing an enchanting melody.

XxxxxxX

Fumio warned Yuuki and attacked Hiroe with his hammer. She darted to the side. Fumio made a large crater in the earth while Rinji engaged her _Wind Release: Twister Shot_. Hiroe crossed her arms to defend herself against the twister. She closed her eyes as she felt the twister tighten its grip on her, causing multiple cuts across her body before it swelled up and spit her out in front of Yuuki. Glowing blue musical notes hovered above him. More came out of the cello as he continued to play. Suddenly, the notes hurled themselves towards Hiroe and impaled the ground where Hiroe had previously been. She let out a jubilant laughter as an iced katana appeared in her hand. A sweet smile adorned her features as she clashed her sword with Fumio's hammer. Rinji extended his arm and a black dragon uncoiled from it and launched itself at the Akara member._ Ice_ _Release: Black Dragon Blizzard_

Hiroe's smile broadened as she twisted around Fumio, switching places. Fumio cursed as he turned away from her and blocked his comrade's attack. Hiroe's smile became malevolent as she swiped her katana at Fumio's back.

"Tch," she grunted and flipped away as Yuuki intervened, defending his teammate. Hiroe tensed up as she tried to figure out how to kill one of them. Her eyes shined and she smirked, bending down and picking up the corpse of one of Rinji's bats. She held it in her palm and crushed it as she licked her lips. Before Rinji could even glare, Hiroe had flashed behind them and raised her katana…

XxxxxxX

Meanwhile…

"Hikari-sensei!" Sakura cried as a shadowed figure appeared in front of the group. Hikari withdrew her fans and put herself between everyone and the mysterious figure.

'Don't tell me there's another one,' Hikari thought. The figure stepped into the light revealing it to be a woman with narrow ice-blue eyes and dark violet hair that framed her angular face. Hikari cringed slightly as her fears were confirmed.

"Tansho Matoke. Akara. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you," she said sarcastically.

"Everyone please leave," Hikari ordered.

"N-No way!" Sora said as she created a flame in the palm of her hand. The others followed suit, each preparing their own attack.

"We are staying Sensei," Atsutane confirmed. Hikari nodded grudgingly, knowing how stubborn Atsutane could be about things.

"Alright. Everyone please don't do anything rash," Hikari said. Tansho raised an eyebrow at the scene but brushed it off, thinking it was just some sort of noble, heroic last stand sort of thing.

"Okay. I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>"She's coming," Kiba informed as he smelled Airi's perfume getting closer.<p>

"T-Then," Kazue started.

"They aren't dead. They're following her, but they are still far away." Kaguya nodded and stood at the mouth of the cave they were all hidden in.

"But Mai said-!" Katsu protested.

"I can fight her at a distance. I'm a quite skilled suiton user too," Kaguya interrupted.

"Is that so?" Airi said, standing in front of them all.

_Suiton: Mass Water Missiles Jutsu _Airi smiled maliciously as her body was pelted with the watery bullets.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry everyone! The STAR tests threw my schedule out of whack. I also rushed this one; lots and lots of homework:p<p>

Important Announcement:

I will not be updating until at least May. 16. I'm afraid I have to start studying for an upcoming test. Yes! That means I will be studying for a month *chokes* How annoying:p It's a good thing I actually like what I'm studying otherwise I would've just died. Okay then, Goodbye for the mean time. Sorry.


	15. Drowning In It

Snow began to fall around Tansho and spread throughout the surrounding area.

"Okay. I'll kill you," she stated, sending shivers down everyone's back either from what she said or the sudden drop in temperature.

"Sorry, but I prefer fighting in the snow. It reminds me of better times," Tansho drifted off, taking no interest in the people in front of her.

"You shouldn't ignore your opponent!" Tenten yelled as she pulled out one of her scrolls and summoned dozens of weapons at the Akara member. Tansho glared at the oncoming attack, pulling out an iced dagger and blocking the attack before she sheathed her weapon again. She raised one eyebrow and suddenly flipped to her left, dodging the fan that came up behind her. The fan swooped past Tansho and back into the gloved hands of Hikari.

"Let's go," Sora said and charged forward with Atsutane. Atsutane had a kunai in her hand as she raced ahead while Sora lit up her arms and launched a spiral of fire at Tansho. Tansho ignored the flames and gripped Atsutane's arm, stopping the attack. She pushed the genin away and turned towards the flames, crossing her arms in defense. The flames hit her full on but had no damage.

"What?" Sora exclaimed. _'There's no way she could've came out of that unscathed at that heat! Unless…!'_ Sora looked at the snow around her, her mood darkening as she realized her flames were being affected by the cold air. _'I have to think of something else.'_

XxxxxxX_  
><em>

Yuuto watched the others fight, completely terrified of going near their enemy. He yelped as he felt someone tugging on his sleeve, startling Ai and causing her to let go of his sleeve. She recovered herself and blushed, pointing at the battle just as Hikari attempted to swipe one of her fan's blades across Tansho's neck but was blown back by a gust of snow. Yuuto's eyes widened in fear and furiously shook his head. Ai's eyes softened. She turned and went with Sakura to attack Tansho. Sakura jumped above Tansho, three kunai in each hand. Tansho avoided the kunai and landed in a puddle of water where four more kunai shot out of the water and at Tansho. Tansho's eyes widened and jumped away. She grimaced as she saw her blood splatter on the white snow. She sighed and wiped the blood off her arm where she had been cut. Everyone except for Yuuto jumped at her while she was distracted only to be thrown back by the sudden blizzard that surrounded Tansho. _Ice Release: Snowstorm_

"She's too powerful. We have to come up with something else," Hikari said as they all took this moment to rest. "Leave that to me," Sakura said, as she recalled everyone's abilities and started planning.

* * *

><p>"No," Mai said hoarsely, looking at her sensei as she fired off water missiles at Airi, making her bleed.<p>

"M-Mai?" Kazue asked, worry etched all over her face.

"Can't…touch…the blood either," Mai said weakly, her wounds making it hard for her to speak.

"Okay, Mai. J-Just r-rest okay?" Kazue fretted and told everyone what Mai had said.

"What?" Kaguya asked as Airi laughed.

"Oh Mai, don't give away all of my secrets," Airi smiled before she was pushed into the rocky wall by a stream of water.

"Everyone get as far away from her as you can!" Kaguya cried and the genin rushed deeper into the cave until they came across two tunnels.

"Which way?" Ichiro asked as he readjusted Mai on his back while Kiba and Akamaru sniffed both of the tunnels. "The one on the right! There's another way out!"

The eight genin ran throughout the cave until they finally made it outside. "We should set up some traps here," Katsu said as she panted for breath. The genin recovered and got to work on setting up traps.

"But what if Kaguya-sensei gets caught?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry. She excels at taijutsu. She should be able to escape it," Mai coughed over Ichiro's shoulder.

"I-Ichiro, bring her to m-me," Kazue said, beckoning him forth. Ichiro set Mai down so Kazue could continue healing her and looked around, realizing that there were only eight genin, meaning that someone was missing.

"Someone's missing," Ichiro announced, making everyone look around and panic as they realized he was right.

"Where's the little shit?"

"Idiot! Usa is gone along with Yuu!" Sojiro explained to him. Ichiro's eyes widened as he realized his partner was also gone.

"They must still be in there," Katsu said worriedly.

"Shit! Kazuo-sensei and Shiro would kill me if they knew I lost Yuu in this situation! I have to go tell her not tell them!" Ichiro panicked and ran back into the cave, avoiding the traps everyone had set up.

"I-Idiot!" Ino called after him, taken aback at his reason for finding his lost teammate.

* * *

><p>A Little Bit Earlier…<p>

Airi panted as she took some time to regain her strength. She had just managed to escape from Kaguya and give her the slip She checked behind her, making sure Kaguya had not followed her. She took in a deep breath and continued down the tunnel, thankful that she managed to slip away from Kaguya by going down the other tunnel.

'_I couldn't even land a hit on her!'_ Airi thought. She paused and listened as she heard the shuffle of feet nearby. _'Shit! Did she find me already?'_

"Show yourself!" Airi shouted, gaining a small, scared whimper in reply. 'Oh. It isn't that vicious woman after all. Just one of her pets,' Airi smiled as she located the trembling form.

"Don't cry, I only want to help," Airi cooed as she reached out to the crying girl.

* * *

><p>Hiroe smiled in satisfaction as she watched the wonderful red liquid gush from the wound on Rinji's back. She hopped away, smiling maniacally as she watched Rinji writhe in pain. Her pleasure quickly turned to confusion as Rinji's body collapsed in itself and transformed into bats. The bats flew into the night sky, making Hiroe look up.<p>

'_Huh? When did it turn night?'_

When she looked back down, her eyes widened. She had been teleported to the center of a village and all the villagers were glaring at her, disgusted at the sight of her. She snapped out of her earlier shock and stared back at everyone with murderous intent. She charged at the villagers, her eyes full of hate. She slashed at all of them with her twin elbow length katanas, too angry to notice that after the villagers were stabbed they turned to water. It wasn't long before Hiroe stood in the middle of a gigantic puddle, breathing heavily. She heard footsteps splash in the water behind her. She whirled around to face the stranger coming face to face with a younger version of her. Hiroe's face fell as she looked at the all too familiar hate in her other self's eyes. The girl disappeared, making Hiroe turn around to look for her. A bright light shined in her eyes as she turned, as the environment changed to a closed room.

"What is it? Why do you look at me like that?" the younger Hiroe questioned Hiroe, who had suddenly become restrained to the chair she was sitting on.

"I don't! They look at me the same way!" Hiroe cried as she remembered how the grass nin would discriminate her as a child.

"You're lying. Your headband tells me you're a grass nin. You're the same as the rest of them," the younger said monotonously.

"I'm not! They hate me too," Hiroe defended.

"Stop lying!" the younger shouted. Her eyes watered as a hand sprang out from her mouth. The light dimmed, allowing Hiroe to watch in fear as the body tore through her younger self and revealed itself.

'Orochimaru!' Hiroe glared at the man in front of her, trying to ignore the snakes that crawled up the chair and her legs. Orochimaru stayed still and watched as Hiroe's resolve slowly dissipated. Hiroe clenched her teeth as she felt a snake slither around her neck before taking a bite.

"AAAAAAAAH!" a scream broke through Hiroe's clenched teeth.

XxxxxxX

"Yuuki?" Fumio asked as he saw Hiroe pause her attack. Yuuki met Fumio's questioning glance and nodded then turned his attention back to the eerie song he was playing on his cello. Rinji relaxed and hurriedly got out of Hiroe's range of attack.

"Thank you," he said to Yuuki who made the smallest of nods. Fumio deactivated his kekkei genkai that allowed him to have nearly indestructible iron skin. "Rinji, please check on Hikari-sensei," he ordered.

Rinji nodded and sent a message to his bats to find the rest of their group and then report back to him.

* * *

><p>'<em>What are they doing?'<em> Tansho thought to herself as she cleaned her wound in the safety of her blizzard. As if they heard her, metal spikes shot up from the ground around her. Tansho jumped up, out of the safety of her blizzard and was instantly bombarded by a variety of weapons thrown at her by Tenten. _Ice release: Ice Wall_ A giant wall of ice came up from the ground and blocked Tenten's attack. Hikari took her chance and made two hand signs. _Suiton: Tornado of Water_ Tansho grunted as she was thrown around in the twister.

Hikari's team watched as Tansho froze the twister. Tiny shards of ice followed her descent to the ground. Sakura glanced at Hikari. Hikari nodded, "Sora, Atsutane!"

Atsutane made a string of hand signs but nothing happened. Hikari threw her fans at Tansho again, making her jump away. "Now!" Sakura yelled. Two tubes of metal shot up in front of Hikari and Sora. Sora's entire body went alight as she transferred her fire into the tube and Hikari blew fireballs down them. The fire traveled down the tubes, melting the snow that came into contact with the hot metal. Tansho cursed as the snow around her melted, revealing underground tubes with paper bombs attached to them. The bombs blew up around her and fire burst from the flames. Tansho's silhouette showed through the rapidly dying fire. She walked toward them, taking off her burnt cloak doing so. Underneath the cloak, she wore a black pair of sweats and dark blue top.

"What annoying brats. Pests like you should just die," Tansho simmered, anger replacing her usually emotionless face.

"Everyone, please run now," Hikari ordered.

"No. I don't want to," Yuuto spoke up, completely different from before.

"Yuuto?" Ai asked as Yuuto approached the front.

"Ai, will you help me?" Yuuto asked, ignoring everyone else. Ai nodded and stood next to him. Tansho paused and watched in curiosity as the only male in the group took the lead. She took out her iced dagger as he walked toward her and the girl beside him dove into the shallow puddle, her body turning into water. Tansho glared at the water and prepared to refreeze it along with Ai. Her eyes widened as a large kunai stabbed the ground next to her. She rolled to the side, just barely managing to avoid Yuuto's next attack. He retrieved the ridiculously large kunai and went after Tansho. Tansho continued to dodge his attacks, avoiding them by a hair's length.

'_He's different from before,'_ Tansho thought, remembering him to have been sniveling on the ground before. She gasped as she felt hands grip her ankles and hold her in place. _'Shit!'_

Yuuto stabbed his lengthened kunai into Tansho's side. She kicked away hands holding her down and pushed Yuuto away. She held her side as her blood dripped into the water below. She was about attack Yuuto but stopped when she noticed the blue moon on her shoulder light up next to her other tattoo of a dark blue snowflake.

"Tansho," Midori's voice echoed from out of nowhere.

"Midori," Tansho regarded her second in command, ignoring the confused genin and their sensei.

"Find Hiroe for me. She's not responding," Midori said. Tansho's eyes darted to the left as if she was looking in surprise at someone who had appeared there.

"Retrieve her and then report back to base," Midori continued and cut off communication. Tansho froze the wound on her side and gave the group one last glare before she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Fumio! They got caught by another member of the Akara. It seems they are currently fighting them," Rinji reported just as a massive explosion rocked the forest floor. "Oh no," Fumio said and rushed toward the sound of the explosion. "Stay here with Yuuki!" he said before completely disappearing. Rinji sighed and sent another message to his bats, asking them to accompany Fumio.<p>

"Hiroe," a female voice said, causing Rinji to immediately get into a battle stance. He took quick note of his surroundings, noticing a glowing blue moon shining through Hiroe's cloak. He looked at Yuuki who had also heard the voice and was staring at the moon too. The two of them started at the tattoo that had already started to fade.

'_Someone's coming,'_ the bats whispered to Rinji who pulled out a kunai just in time to block Tansho's dagger. She kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into Yuuki, causing his genjutsu to come undone. Hiroe let out a pained gasp and tears started to flow from her eyes as she was finally released from her nightmare. Tansho put her arms around Hiroe.

"We have to go," she said. Hiroe jerked herself away from Tansho.

"I'll kill you!" she said to Yuuki and Rinji who had recovered and were now in defensive stances.

"Hiroe!" Midori's voice called as Hiroe and Tansho's tattoos glowed again.

"No! Not until I kill them!" Hiroe shouted, already preparing an attack.

"Tansho!" Midori's voice said in a demanding tone. Tansho nodded and created multiple ice senbons. "Hiroe," Tansho said, taking her attention. Tansho pushed the needles Hiroe's body, making her unconscious.

"Leave us be," Tansho said to the two jonin. Rinji ignored her request and started making hand signs while Yuuki began playing his cello._Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard_

A black dragon flew past Rinji, heading directly at the two Akara. Tansho dropped Hiroe on the ground and made her own hand signs. Another black dragon appeared and went to Rinji's head on. Rinji's dragon was destroyed as Tansho's dragon overpowered it and continued toward Rinji and Yuuki. A huge snowstorm erupted as the dragon came into contact with them, making the entire area a frozen land.

Rinji and Yuuki popped out of the snow and dug themselves out. Rinji scanned the area and saw that the two Akara had already gone. He sent a message to the bats to search for them while he and Yuuki reported back to Fumio.

"Yuuki," Rinji called but was met with silence. He looked at his companion and found that the young jonin was fast asleep. Rinji sighed and slung the younger over him while holding his cello in the his hand and began heading towards everyone else.

* * *

><p>Airi groaned as the tattoo on her back, lit up the tunnel she and the other genin were in.<p>

"Airi," Midori said. Airi took the time to study her prey and smiled at the girl.

"Yes, Midori?" Airi said mockingly sweet.

"Report back to base," Midori ignored Airi's tone. Airi went rigid and clenched her teeth.

"Sorry dear, but I have to settle something personal here," Airi spat and cut off communication.

"Let's put our plan into action shall we?" Airi asked and smiled. Yuu smiled and the two went down separate ways.

* * *

><p>Midori sighed and lit up her tattoo again.<p>

"Lui."

"Midori," a man's voice acknowledged.

"I need you to retrieve Airi. I don't care what you two have to do, just bring her back here as fast as you can."

"Understood."

Midori's tattoo stopped glowing and she left the base to retrieve the Akara leader who was out on a mission.

* * *

><p>"Yuu!" Ichiro yelled down the cave.<p>

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

"Oli oli oxen free!"

Ichiro skidded to a halt and retraced his steps to where he heard whimpering, "Oh! Found Yuu~."

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Ichiro chirped as he grabbed hold of Yuu's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Yuu shouted, making Ichiro retracted his hand and lifted up the beanie that usually covered his eyes. His bright purple eyes met Yuu's heated indigo ones.

"Okay then, let's just get out of here," Ichiro beckoned, putting distance between him and his agitated teammate.

"Follow me Yuu, there are traps set up around here," Ichiro explained as the two of them made it to the exit.

"Oi! Where'd everyone go?" Ichiro asked, thinking everyone ditched them.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Kiba said as he and Akamaru came out of hiding.

"Kiba! So it's really them?" Ino asked, suspicious that the two were the enemy in disguise.

"Yeah," Kiba confirmed. Everyone else came out of hiding at this. Yuu waited until everyone came out, before she collapsed and started coughing hysterically.

"Yuu!" Ichiro and some of the others yelled.

* * *

><p>Airi stood at the mouth of the cave and smiled. She made a hand sign and a massive explosion rocked the mountain, making the exit completely collapse.<p>

'_That should buy me some time,'_ Airi thought as she turned to go after Mai. She stopped short as another explosion came from behind her. Her eyes met with Kaguya's frustrated ones as Kaguya brushed off the dust that had gathered on her when she forced her way through the collapsed barrier. _Suiton: Violent Water Wave_

Airi was hit by a huge jet of water that flooded the surrounding area. She took a deep breath as she broke through the surface. _Suiton: Shark Projectile Technique_

Airi panicked as sharks entered the water and began dragging her under the current. She tried to recover herself by taking out a kunai and cutting herself. A patch of red dyed the water before it began spreading. _'Try and get me now bi-'_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Tarou said as he took in the destroyed mountain and laughed, "Kaguya's really something huh?"<p>

"Stop your musings Tarou. We have to find them," Yuuto scolded.

"What are you talking about? Kaguya is right there and she's kicking ass!" Tarou pointed towards the end of the tunnel. Yuuto squinted and saw that Tarou was right. He cocked his head to the side, telling Tarou that the two of them should go ahead. Yuuto ran ahead with Tarou following behind him. They came out and saw Airi in a sea of blood and Kaguya trying to avoid the raging waters she had created.

"Kazue!" Katsu yelled, calling her over to see if Yuu was okay. Kazue rushed over and inspected Yuu, spotting blood on her jacket. "Ah! You're hurt!"

"Dammit Yuu! Now Shiro and Kazuo-sensei are definitely going to kill me," Ichiro whined, gaining a knock to the head by Ino while Kazue helped Yuu over to Mai to heal them. Mai kept a close eye on Yuu as Kazue set her down next to her and searched for her injury. Ino came over to the group of girls while Ichiro rubbed the bump on his head.

"I feel sorry for you, having that idiot as a partner," Ino said to Yuu. Yuu was about to respond but was interrupted by a sudden outburst from Kazue.

"Yuu?" she asked and began to shake while everyone else rushed over.

"Hey Kazue, what's wrong?" Katsu asked.

"She's not hurt," Kazue said confused, "So then whose blood is that?"

"No!" Mai shouted and tried to grab Yuu but was too late. Yuu had already opened a vile of Airi's blood and splashed it on Ino and Katsu.

"Ew!" Katsu shrieked, trying to wipe the blood off her.

"Run!" Mai ordered just as Ino pounced on Sojiro. She grabbed one of her kunai and tried to stab him but stopped and screamed as she was tortured my Mai's _Pain Eyes._

"Run!" she said again, this time everyone ran, Sojiro picking up Mai and running with the rest.

"Mai what's happening?" Katsu asked. Mai looked at her, cursing as she spied the blood on Katsu.

"Stop!" Everyone forced themselves to stop and looked at Mai.

"Katsu you're dangerous to us right now. You need to be restrained," Mai said calmly.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Katsu asked, trying to remain calm.

"I think Airi got a hold of Yuu back when she was lost in the cave, which means Yuu came here to attack us," Mai said.

"No way! Yuu couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted too!" Ichiro protested.

"Women change when they come into contact with Airi. She induces extreme primordial or murderous misandry in any woman she touches or forces to come into contact with her body fluids turning them into killers."

"That's what happened to Ino," Sojiro said, putting the pieces together.

"That's right. The blood hasn't affected Katsu yet because she is probably calmer than Ino," Mai said.

"You could say that again," Ichiro, Kiba, and Choji said as all three of them rubbed their heads, remembering Ino hitting them at some point.

"Alright," Katsu consented, looking at everyone. Mai nodded to Ichiro and Kiba who began restraining Katsu.

"You guys better find a way to get me back to normal," Katsu's voice wavered and she began to sweat.

"Don't worry," Sojiro assured his teammate while Ichiro carried her and the group left.

"Kazue, did you touch Airi's blood when you were helping Yuu?" Mai asked. Kazue seemed startled and checked her hands, finding specks of blood. She frowned and nodded. The group stopped so that Kazue could be tied. Mai used her _Pain Eyes_ on the two infected girls and knocked them out.

"Aw man, those two are really going to kill me now, you know, unless Yuu gets to me first," Ichiro said shakily.

"Thought you said she couldn't hurt a fly," Kiba replied, trying to make small talk.

"Heh. That was before," Ichiro said, getting everyone's attention.

"Maybe we should know what we'll have to go up against," Sojiro suggested.

"Ino is scary, but not that strong. She has this signature jutsu though. _Mind Body Switch.._," Choji said.

"I've never seen Yuu fight. The only reason she is a kunoichi is because she wanted to stay with Shiro and me. Our team specializes in information recovery and stealth. She has a jutsu that allows her to blend in with shadows. She's pretty good at blocking genjutsu too. I think her other skills are all very basic though," Ichiro reported.

"Katsu uses ninjutsu and taijutsu. She's rather strong. Her main jutsu allows her to switch places with her opponent," Sojiro said.

"Anyone know what Kazue can do?" Mai looked around but everyone shook their head.

"And what can you do?" Sojiro asked the girl on his back.

"That doesn't matter. Airi can't affect me," Mai said, making everyone give her weird looks.

_'I definitely feel tits against my back,'_ Sojiro thought, making him blush and become more confused.

"So…you're a guy?" Ichiro asked as he and the other guys looked at Mai's body.

"I'm a girl!" Mai shouted as her eyes flashed red, daring any of the guys to question that fact.

"But then how-," Choji started.

"I have my reasons," Mai cut him off as the group passed by a sunny clearing, "Stop here."

"Why? Something up?" Ichiro asked. Mai shook her head, "Kiba and Akamaru, can you locate _everyone_?"

"Uh yeah sure," he replied and got to work. Sojiro noticed that Mai was becoming more exhausted and shifted her to the side so that she could rest against his shoulder.

"We'll stay here. Running will only take us further away from our senseis," Mai decided.

"We found everyone except Yuu," Kiba announced.

"That means she's in her shadow form," Ichiro said.

"Ino is coming after us, we can only assume that Yuu is doing the same. Airi is still in the cave with Kaguya-sensei. Tarou and Yuuto-sensei are with her," Kiba said, making everyone sigh in relief.

"There's someone else. We can't identify them," Kiba said, "They're approaching Airi and our senseis."

"Heh. You think that's bad? We've got company," Kiba told them as Yuu's shadow flickered across their surroundings.

* * *

><p>"Kaguya-sensei!" Yuuto drawed their attention away from the fight, "Please go ahead and find Mai and the others. Tarou and I will take care of her."<p>

Kaguya hesitated but left. Airi watched Kaguya leave, then turned and glared at the two men. Yuuto smiled at her as he made the bloody water recede.

"Let's settle this," Tarou declared as he punched one of his fists.

"Tch," Airi muttered, not even glancing at them. Tarou shrugged and started his jutsu. Doton: Rock Lodging Destruction Rubble from the mountain rose into the air but didn't move after that. Yuuto noticed this and wondered why Tarou wasn't throwing them at Airi. He looked to his friend and his eyes widened. 'When did he get here?'

Standing behind Tarou was a hooded man bearing the Akara symbol holding a kunai to Tarou's neck. Yuuto was about to help him but then felt another kunai at his neck. He glanced behind him and saw a clone behind him. 'Why can't we sense them coming?'

"Lui, that was faster than I expected," Airi commented.

"Midori asked me to bring you back as fast as possible," Lui smiled.

"I told her that I have business here," Airi said annoyed. Lui removed his hood, revealing Airi's face beneath.

"Lui, you look better that way," Airi said.

"Thank you," Lui as Airi smiled, "As for your business? Is it that girl?"

Airi glared at him as he transformed into Mai, "I can't decide which is more hideous. Your real face or that girls?"

"Ouch," Lui pulled his hood over him again.

"Airi, leave. I've given Lui permission to use force if you don't comply," Midori's voice entered the conversation as both members' tattoos glowed. Airi glared at the sky, where Midori seemed to have spoken from. She looked at Lui and could tell he was smiling under his hood.

"Get me out of here. I can't stand being around you people for another minute," Airi said grudgingly.

"Of course," Lui said as another clone appeared beside Airi and escorted her away. Yuuto and Tarou's eyes narrowed. 'He just appeared out of nowhere.'

"I'm very sorry for the trouble we've caused," Lui said before he and the clone disappeared too. The stones hovering in the air came crashing down as Tarou reluctantly acknowledged that their enemies were gone.

"Let's go find Kaguya. You also need to help finish up healing Mai," Tarou said, disappointed that he didn't get to make up for not being able to protect everyone.

"I'm going ahead," Yuuto stated and left his slower friend behind.

* * *

><p>Yuu circled the group in her shadow form, making them all on edge.<p>

"Where the hell is her head?" Sojiro asked, not wanting to hit the formless shadow in the wrong place and kill her.

"Gah! Don't hurt her!" Ichiro yelled.

"Just shut up," Mai yelled at him and activated her pain eyes, glaring at Yuu. Her shadow writhed against the ground and forced its way out of Mai's view. She heard one of the boys shout and saw Ino start attacking them. She focused her gaze on Ino, making her collapse as shallow wounds appeared on her skin.

"Mai! Catch them!" Kiba yelled. Mai turned around and grabbed onto Katsu who was being pulled into the shadows along with Kazue by Yuu. Mai flinched and let go as one of her wounds reopened.

"Katsu!" Sojiro chased after her but was stopped by Ino. Sojiro put up his sword, protecting him from Ino's kunai. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making her turn around. Ino slid against the ground after Sojiro kicked her away. A hand popped up from the ground or more like a shadow on the ground and helped secure Ino. Yuu climbed out of her shadow and hoisted up Katsu and Kazue, untied and conscious.

"Boys are too annoying. I think it's better to exterminate them," Kazue said darkly and engaged in hand to hand combat with Ichiro. Ino laughed and went after Kiba. Katsu smiled evilly and bit down on her thumbs, drawing a line of blood on both her hands. She jumped as high as she could and then closed her eyes as she fell head first towards the ground. _'I can sense his chakra.'_

XxxxxxX

Choji flinched as he opened his eyes and saw the ground rushing up to meet him. He looked to where he thought he had previously been only to find Katsu waiting impatiently for him to go splat. Choji managed to transform into his human meatball before impact, just barely managing to escape death. Katsu scowled and threw her senbon at him while he rolled away.

XxxxxxX

Sojiro and Mai braced themselves as Yuu darted under them, tripping Sojiro as she passed. Yuu circled back, preparing to attack close up. Mai waited until she was within reach before she stabbed the shadow with her kunai.

"Gah!" Ichiro stared in disbelief while Kazue jumped and drop-kicked him. Yuu rose out of her shadow unharmed and glared at Mai but didn't attack since Mai was a girl.

"Yuu, you're okay," Ichiro said thankfully as he punched Kazue away. Sojiro took his chance and kicked Yuu's feet out from under her. She landed hard on the ground, drawing blood. Mai activated her eyes and more cuts appeared on her until she lost consciousness.

"You bastards!" Ichiro yelled at them while holding a thrashing Kazue off of him. Kazue screamed and fainted as Mai stared at her.

"That would've been helpful earlier," Kiba said while carrying an unconscious Ino while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Guys, a little help?" Choji cried as Katsu started setting off explosive tags. Katsu tried to set off another but became trapped in a bubble full of water _Suiton Water Prison._

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness you all are safe," Kaguya said in relief, holding Katsu captive until she passed out.<p>

"I agree," Yuuto said as he arrived on scene.

"Yuuto! Did you both win so fast?" Kaguya said surprised that he managed to get here moments after her.

"Unfortunately no, she got away," he said noticing how Kaguya wilted, "I came here as fast as I could. Tarou should be over here soon."

"I see," Kaguya said. Yuuto put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Tarou would understand how you feel."

Yuuto smiled and went to the genin to heal them. And like any good friend, he eavesdropped on the other two senseis talk after Tarou had arrived and thinking they'd make a cute couple.

* * *

><p>A skinny, short, bald man with yellow eyes in tight black clothes and scythe strapped to his back stood in the center of a mass of unconscious bodies.<p>

"Norio-sama," a monotone voice said. Norio turned and faced the striking woman that was his second-in-command. She had long waist-length, shaggy midnight blue hair that looks like flowing water and bright amber eyes. She wore a black-half-top and black sweats with a dark blue trench coat. She also had twin katanas in her knee length boots.

"Midori, what brings you here?" Norio asked but continued before Midori could answer.

"I tried asking nicely, but they wouldn't listen. They tried to kill me so I had no choice but to fight them. I got what I came here for though," Norio said solemnly, holding up a glowing pink object.

"I have a message for you, from the Akatsuki," Midori said, holding out a note. Norio's eyes grew and he tossed the pink object over his shoulder and took the note. Midori stood there stunned for a bit before she sighed and picked up the object, smiling at her leader.

"Midori! The Akatsuki want us to help them in achieving world peace," Norio smiled happily. Midori was taken off guard at this.

'World peace?' she thought, the idea giving her a nice feeling.

"That sounds wonderful," Midori smiled.

"Let's call back everyone from their mission and tell them," Norio ordered.

"That's already been done," Midori said, making Norio smile.

* * *

><p>Back at the Akara base…<p>

"So you two were both beaten by jonin while on your mission?" a very beautiful girl drawled out, giving Hiroe and Tansho an are-you-kidding-me look. Tansho looked away from the beauty treating her wound. She had her long chestnut hair tied up in pig tails and was currently wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Well I was. Hey Sachiko want to hear it? Tansho got beat up by genin," Hiroe laughed. The woman treating Tansho- Sachiko- looked at Tansho wide eyed.

"Weak brats," a dumb voice said. The voice belonged to a gorilla woman wearing the same outfit as Sachiko and her hair was styled the same except her pig tails were shorter.

"That's right Kyo, genin," Hiroe continued harassing Tansho who was beginning to blush. Kyo laughed out loud.

"Shut up Kyo," Sachiko snapped at her sister, Kyo. Now compare the two images you thought up for Sachiko and Kyo. Yes, sisters. Twin sisters. Twins.

"Don't get so worked up Sachiko," Zetsumei giggled creepily, "They were just playing around."

"Like hell we would be beat so easily!" Hiroe raged. Kyo glared at her and forced her to calm down or else she would re-open her wounds.

"Excuse me, Sachiko? Kyo?" Lui asked, suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Oh Lui's back. Did you come to see what it's like to sleep in a coffin?" Zetsumei asked.

"I'm afraid not Zetsumei," Lui smiled, "Airi needs medical attention."

"Her too huh?" Sachiko said, snapping a scalpel out of anger.

"Another weakling," Kyo said stupidly. Airi walked in just then, accompanied by an angry Aoi.

"Don't you ever touch my toys again," Aoi warned, making Airi stick her tongue out at him. Sachiko put gloves on as she treated Airi's wounds.

"Tch," Aoi muttered and was about to leave but was picked up by Kyo.

"Needs help," Kyo stated and threw him on the bed while she pulled out a very large knife and drill. Apparently, Aoi still wasn't forgiven for his earlier offense.

"Oh, going to put on a show for us Kyo?" Hiroe asked, her blood-lust evident on her face.

"Not now Kyo, Sachiko, Hiroe. Zetsumei, I'd like to sleep in the coffin now," Lui interfered and led the boys out.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're done. Sorry guys I rushed the last because I wanted to update this week and not wait til Monday. I'm about to leave in like ten minutes so please excuse all the errors and semi-crappy ending since I can't really fix that in the time I have.<strong>

**So for Akatsuki, all that continues until Norio and Midori come back and give them the news.**

**Everyone else went back to the Leaf village.**

**Okay, now we're done:)**

**Hmm, I want to write something as an A/N, but no time! Bye~!**

***I'm late! I'm late! ( The White Rabbit -Alice in Wonderland)***


	16. Chunin Exam: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vocaloid.  
><strong>

**Hello everyone:D Thanks for reading this far:D Something I had wanted to say last time, was to thank my reviewers because it's over 100! :DDD *blows horn* Thank you all very much:) **

**Also, Daisuke vs. Motoshige was written by my cute Imouto-chan, Risen Truth Ruthless Lies! :D *hugs*  
><strong>

**Sorry for the wait, battles aren't my forte so they take a bit longer. But this chapter has a song mixed in:D This is my first time doing so so...uh yeah lets get on with it  
><strong>

**The Chunin Exams: Part 1**

* * *

><p>A mysterious man darted through the trees until finally stopping at a roadside rest stop. He wore a black cloak that was clasped together by a moon shaped clip and had a sky blue band wrapped around his right bicep. He tugged on his hood, drawing it over his head and masking his identity. A nearly skeletal hand poked out of the cloak and untied the band, stuffing it in his pocket. He reached behind his back and grabbed the blade placed there. A pole designed to look like a spine extended from the blade, making a scythe. He chuckled as he entered the building. His laughter was followed by screams of terror from the people running the place. They bolted for the door and ran away like any sane person would when Death was literally standing in your doorway.<p>

"Can I get a sweet roll?" He asked no one in particular and made his way to the back kitchen and got himself one. He walked back into the diner with his mouth stuffed full of food and found it was full of people in similar attire.

"Did you take care of the people who were here before?" One asked.

"Yup," the man said and took off his hood, revealing himself to be Norio while stuffing his face with another sweet roll.

"Cool, I'm starved," Aoi removed his hood and raided the food. The others followed their lead and made themselves at home. Lui grabbed a bottle of sake and gave Midori and Norio tea. Airi excused herself outside once Zetsumei started singing a dark song, very off key. Hiroe sat down with Tansho and began making ice figurines while Sachiko and Kyo began flipping the place upside down for no reason. Midori ignored all this and approached her leader who was washing down the rolls with his tea.

"Where is your band?" Midori asked. Norio reached into his pocket and tied it back on.

"Now to answer your real question, Midori," Norio began, acting as if he knew what she was thinking. "We will be meeting two of the Akatsuki here. They will arrive sometime today and escort us to their base."

Midori nodded and left to sit with Tansho and Hiroe.

"They sent men," Airi said disgusted as she guided Hidan and Kakuzu into the room.

"Hidan! How have you been?" Norio greeted Hidan who was actully a cousin of his.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Hidan growled.

"Haven't changed a bit, I see," Norio replied, while Kakuzu made his way to the cash register and collected the money before he asked, "Is this everyone?"

Midori stood up, "Yes. The ten people here make up the Akara."

"Then we're leaving. Hidan has already made us late," Kakuzu said, glaring at Hidan. Hidan opened his mouth to protest but Kakuzu was already out the door. He growled and took his place in the back of the group. The Akara pulled up their hoods while Hidan and Kakuzu put on their hats. As they walked, they came across a massacre. Norio's eyes widened as he recognized them as the family he had run out of the rest stop. Midori stopped and looked on in horror. Tansho and Lui stopped as well while the other Akara members kept walking through the bloodbath like it was a field of flowers. Lui took another swig of his sake and trudged through. Tansho looked at Midori concerndly but was distracted when Norio put a gloved hand on her shoulders.

"Please take Midori along with the others. I need to talk with Hidan about something," he said. Tansho nodded and took Midori across and left with the rest of the group.

"Hidan. Marvelous work as always," Norio said sarcastically.

"The hell? Still don't like my bloody fucking rituals, eh Shi?" Hidan scoffed and glared at him, referring to Norio's nickname. Norio only responded by removing his cloak and gloves and taking out his scythe. Hidan laughed and took off the top half of his cloak while running his scythe's blade across his tongue.

"Want me to kick your fucking ass again bitch?"

"That would hurt you more than me," Norio said, knowing his ability would only cause pain to the attacker. Norio made the first move. He stuck his scythe in front of him and it extended past Hidan. Norio grinned and made the scythe retract while turning it so that the blade would cut into Hidan. Hidan jumped and landed on the blade while it still was moving towards Norio. He swung his scythe at Norio when he was right in front of him. Norio managed to duck under the attack and grabbed Hidan's ankle, showing the same ability as Dan.

Hidan made an agonized noise but held in his scream and kicked Norio in the face. Norio held his face in his hands as he placed his nose back in place. Hidan took this chance to attack him again. He raised the scythe above his head and brought it down like a pick axe, smiling as his blade punctured Norio directly in the back. Norio tried to grab him but Hidan moved out of the way and began his ritual with the black blood on his scythe.

His skin turned black and white markings appeared on his body. He smiled manically as he pierced his spear through his eye. Norio winced as he felt his eye destroyed. Hidan began laughing as he repeatedly stabbed himself in random places. Norio glared at his cousin through the pain and extended his spear and slashing Hidan's side. Norio ignored the wounds he sustained and cut off Hidan's arm.

"Fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled as Norio kicked his arm away.

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Norio said and retracted the pole so it was only a blade. He ran the blade along Hidan's exposed skin, making a very large gash appear. Hidan threw Norio off him and made another symbol, stabbing his other eye. Norio grabbed his eye in pain, annoyed that he was now blinded. He felt a pain in his leg and knew that Hidan was standing back on his symbol. Norio extended his scythe and spun around. He heard Hidan grunt in pain as well as his scythe connect with his cousin's body. Norio removed his scythe from him and twisted it and brought it down, hearing a satisfying gush of blood as it stuck itself in Hidan. He retracted the pole, dragging Hidan closer to him in the process. The pole disappeared again and he took hold of the bare blade while using his other hand to grab Hidan's face. Hidan clenched his teeth as he felt his cousin's acidic touch. He used his fingers to trace the features of Hidan's face, leaving an acidic trail everywhere he touched. He stopped when his hand felt Hidan's neck. Norio smiled and immediately cut Hidan's head off, not caring that he accidentally cut off his hand in his haste.

"You motherfucking piece of fucking shit asshole!" Hidan yelled, his head was a couple feet away from his body but was facing it.

"Maybe I should cut out his tongue," Norio thought aloud and began cutting the body beside him.

"Oi! Bitch! Get your fucking dirty-ass hands off me!" Hidan shouted, running his mouth a million miles an hour.

"Yes, yes," Norio said, ignoring Hidan's curses and continued cutting his body in random pieces. When he was done, he collected all of them, counting 11 pieces while Hidan never stopped cussing. Norio walked up to where the cursing was being made and kicked Hidan in the face like a soccer ball.

"Shut up for just a little bit and tell me where the hell I threw your arm," Norio said.

"Fucker, I dare you to kick me again!"

"Your arm?" Norio asked again.

"Its to your damned right," Hidan answered, cursing under his breath. Norio moved to the ground and felt around until he found Hidan's arm. He placed the arm on the rest of Hidan's body.

"Wait here, will ya," Norio asked and left Hidan. He drifted through the area until he found the old rest stop. He went to the kitchen and felt around for a bag.

"Ah," he sighed as he pulled one from a cupboard. He went back in the direction he came, this time not getting lost because of Hidan's swears guiding him back to the exact location.

"Fuck you."

"Hello to you too," Norio said and gathered Hidan's body in the bag. He took up his blade and strapped it on his bag.

"Where's your weapons," Norio asked.

"Right fucking in front of you," Hidan cursed again. Norio picked them up and stalked towards Hidan's head. He took Hidan's scythe stuck it through Hidan's head, then placed it over his shoulder.

"You're fucking sick," Hidan commented, extremely pissed that he was being carried by having his own weapon jammed into the back of his head.

"Just shut up and tell me how to get to your base," Norio ordered.

"I can't fucking do that unless I talk, dumb shit!" Hidan protested. Norio continued to limp down the path but repositioned the scythe so that the blade was dragging on the ground , including Hidan's face.

"Fuck! It's to the fucking left," Hidan said, spitting out dirt.

"Thank you," Norio said kindly and put the scythe over his shoulder again.

"Annoying piece of shit."

* * *

><p>"I see. You encountered the Akara on both your journeys," the third Hokage smoked his pipe and blew smoke from his mouth, "That is most unfortunate."<p>

"I'm very sorry!" Kaguya said and bowed. Her words echoed the thoughts of the other senseis and they bowed after her.

"What are you doing?" the Hokage asked as he took the pipe out of his mouth and smiled.

"I'm just glad you all are safe. On top of that, you all managed to protect your team. You are all splendid ninja, indeed," the Hokage praised, throwing most of them off guard at his overall kindness as they were used to stricter leaders.

"Thank you Lord Hokage!" they chorused. The Hokage smiled, "You can hand in your reports later. In the meantime, get some rest. You are all dismissed."

"Yes! Lord Hokage," they said again and left. As they left the building, they were met with all their students, all of whom acknowledged their senseis safe return in their own way.

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

"Still haven't died yet?"

"…"

"You guys were amazing!"

"What took you so long?"

"Can we train now?"

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Atsutane gasped as she saw Daisuke. Sweat ran down her face as she remembered her fight with the Akara.

_"Tansho," a female voice echoed from out of nowhere._

_"Midori," Tansho regarded the voice. Atsutane froze and whimpered, "M-Midori?"_

_Atsutane's eyes started to tear up, 'It couldn't be that Midori. It has to be someone else!'_

_"Retrieve her and then report back to base," Midori continued, cutting off communication and Tansho vanished._

'_Base? Could she have joined the Akara?' Atsutane's thoughts raced through her head._

"_Midori Abuara."_

She ran, as far away from Daisuke as she could. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she…just found his sister…

"Watch it!" Someone yelled right before Atsutane crashed into them.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Atsutane apologized and looked at the person she had thrown on the ground. He got up and brushed himself off.

'_Sasuke…,'_ she thought, remembering that he is the same as Daisuke, _'Maybe I could ask him…'_

"…re…ng"

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Ah, what?" Atsutane tilted her head and looked guilty.

"I asked what made you so concentrated on running that you couldn't look where you were going?"

"That was…," She drifted off, struggling to put all her thoughts into words.

"Whatever. Watch where you're going," Sasuke said and was about to leave but stopped, frozen in his tracks as soon as Atsutane uttered a single, familiar word.

"Itachi."

"How do you-"

"You're not the only one who has an Itachi!" Atsutane shouted, "Daisuke does too."

"His sister murdered his family and then disappeared just like Itachi did to you," she said sadly, but relieved that they could finally understand each other maybe, just maybe. Sasuke let this new information sink in.

"I don't care. We're nothing alike," Sasuke dismissed and turned to leave again.

"You are! I experienced both your pains and I know that they are! I know how much you want revenge!" Atsutane yelled after him, crying. Sasuke turned back and saw that she was crying again. It reminded him of the time they were all in the forest of death, she had suddenly collapsed and started sobbing. _'Sobbing because she experienced my pain,'_ he thought and finally put the pieces together. He closed his eyes and walked away.

XxxxxxX

Atsutane cried a little bit more when he walked away. _'They could've been the only ones to understand their pain.' _

"Tch, are you really giving up that easily?" Sasuke called. Atsutane's eyes widened and she looked at him. She got up quickly and went after him as he left again.

_'I forgot to ask him whether or not I should tell Daisuke, but I think I already know his answer.'_

* * *

><p>Chunin Exams<p>

"The hell? Do you guys know them?" The other genin asked the Heto twins as they saw a swarm of people dressed up like them or having some other tribute made to Rin and Len enter the stadium.

"Not really, they're just fans," they replied nonchalantly.

"Fans?"

"Didn't you know? We're famous actors and singers," they posed and winked at their friends.

"Why haven't any of us heard of you before?" Shidoku asked bluntly.

"We're sort of new and only best known in the Snow," they gave up trying to be impressive and pointed to the headbands around their necks. They showed the Snow headband, where they were from.

"But that's only for now. Once the exams begin, we'll take this place by storm," they smiled confidently as a green haired girl held Yuuki who was dozing off again, approached them.

"Rin it's time to go," she said, unable to mask her annoyance of the situation. Rin smiled and helped her with Yuuki and they left.

"What was that about?" Len was asked by the other participants.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously.

XxxxxxX

An announcer gathered everyone's attention, "Now while the contestants prepare for their match, please allow me to introduce our special guests, members of the famous Vocaloid, Gumi and Rin~!"

Smoke appeared in the middle of the arena and a cute music started playing. The music scratched and was replaced by guitars and drums as the smoke cleared, revealing Rin and the same green haired girl in the middle. Rin wore white shorts over ripped tights and a black bra with a white jacket over. She also had a yellow headphone set decorated with bright yellow wings. The other girl- Gumi- wore the same outfit except her headset had lime green wings. The two of them received wolf whistles and made some of the fan boys have nosebleeds.

**Unexpected phenomenon, seems like you turned into an invisible man** The girls walked forward and then went back to back as Gumi began singing.  
><strong>Catch on to all these years <strong>Once Gumi finished her line, Rin took her turn.  
><strong>Not this, not that, tell us your speculation on the cause <strong>The girls faced each other.  
><strong>Just one memory was bad already, wasn't it?<strong>  
><strong>And nothing can be done, nothing can be done, the defense instinct is too strong<strong> Gumi pivoted twice, stretching her arms out on the second time.  
><strong>Leave behind your awkward morals <strong>Rin did the same but in the other direction.  
><strong>Those things, these things are evil deep-rooted delusions in a vivid shape<strong> Both girls tapped their foot and moved with the beat. Music took the place of their voices and Gumi moved behind Rin, back to back.

**I didn't want to hear all that gossip **Rin skipped to her right and moved her hands in a circle.  
><strong>Or have that kiss scene etched into my mind<strong> Gumi copied the move to her left, splitting them apart.  
><strong>Reset brings another conversation <strong>Gumi froze as Rin took the lead.  
><strong>Ah, my head hurts so<strong> **much! **Both of them covered their heads and shook them as if it was in pain.

**All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me **They both slid to the side and turned. The turn was made to turn a small part then stop and repeat on each 'hate'.  
><strong>Do you see? Runpappa <strong>They finished the turn then did the same move.  
><strong>That indifference you feign with this face <strong>The two did their choreo in perfect sync.  
><strong>Leaning on a tilted surface is only wished for <strong>They reached their arms out behind them and clasped the others hand. They pulled themselves closer to each other and then turned to face each other.  
><strong>Optimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic view<strong>  
><strong>But I'm still invisible<strong> They crossed paths and they both switched sides.  
><strong>Not being seen by eyes is wrong <strong>They sang while covering their eyes and then moved them down to cover their mouth.  
><strong>Leave behind the doubtful words<strong>  
><strong>With no meaning at<strong> **all** They opened their arms out. They walked onto a raised platform while just music played and then just sang afterwards, with no special choreography.

**Disorder and contact, conductor, show me the way**  
><strong>Selkirk barrier's sophisticated situation<strong>  
><strong>Not this, not that, this thing, that thing, that's too much<strong>  
><strong>Complaining is exclusive to emotions<strong>  
><strong>Seems like my one-way traffic friend is at point-blank<strong>  
><strong>Extremely dangerous nightlife<strong>  
><strong>Of the world's best harmlessness, and yet in arrogant rubbish is where he got used to live<strong>

**Here I don't even exist**  
><strong>Nobody seems to notice me at all<strong>  
><strong>From the start the unexistant way<strong>  
><strong>Was at least reasonable!<strong>

**All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me**  
><strong>Do you remember? Runpappa<strong>  
><strong>That indifference you feign with this face<strong>  
><strong>You won't give up your pleasant life, right?<strong>  
><strong>Optimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic view<strong>  
><strong>But I'm still invisible<strong>  
><strong>Biting nails is wrong<strong>  
><strong>Now stop it before<strong>  
><strong>It's too late<strong>

**Before the peaceful death**  
><strong>Hoarse old father smiled<strong>  
><strong>Is that, is that the truth?<strong>  
><strong>Because the lonely don't smile<strong>

**All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me**  
><strong>Break it all, runpappa<strong>  
><strong>The ungettable joke<strong>  
><strong>Secretly insulting thank you<strong>

**All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me**  
><strong>Please don't forget me<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry, and yet it's fine to let me sit on the edge<strong>  
><strong>At the intersection in the center of the crowd rushes the salaryman<strong>  
><strong>He is about to pass me right now<strong>  
><strong>He certainly wanted to avoid me<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm here<strong>

The audience cheered loudly, instantly falling in love with the song. Rin smiled and waved, but was asked to leave quickly so she could get ready for her match.

* * *

><p><em>Len Heto vs. Shino Aburame<em>

The first match started and Len instantly began weaving hand signs. _Flower Haze Illusion Technique_/ The arena became wrapped in a thick layer of fog. Shino remained calm and sent his bugs to scout the entire floor.

XxxxxxX

"Byakugan," Neji activated his eyes once the mist became to thick to see through. His eyes narrowed and pulled back the genin that were leaning over the rail to get a better look just as Len burst out of the mist, traces of it clinging to him until they couldn't reach him anymore.

"Kyaa~!" the fan girls squealed as Len appeared. Len waved to them and smiled, making quite a few of them faint. Shikamaru sweat dropped, _'Isn't he supposed to be knocking out his opponent, not the audience?' _Suddenly, a massive swarm of bugs erupted from the mist and went after Len. Len's eyes widened and he jumped over them and summoned a large crystal shard _/Impermanence of Worldly Things/_. He flipped forward and the crystal floated over him and then shot itself at Shino while cracking into tinier shards. Shino jumped away from the largest one that went directly at him. He landed and another shard impaled the ground next to him. He ran up the shard and used the others shards that were still falling to gain altitude until he was level with Len who was still in mid-air. Len winced in surprise at Shino's sudden appearance. Shino swung his arm forward as insects crawled out of his sleeve and covered his fist. _Sonic Shield/ _Len screamed and Shino's fist connected with an invisible barrier. The insects swarmed at Len but they too collided with an unseen force. The two jumped apart as they landed back on the ground.

_'If I (he) get(s) caught by those bugs then I'm (he's) dead,'_ Len and Sora thought as they both recalled how Shino used his bugs to drain away Sora's chakra in the preliminary exams. Len closed his eyes so that he could think of a strategy and locate bugs that may be hidden with his enhanced hearing. He found them and his eyes shot open. _'Shit! They're all around me!'_

Len rebounded back in the air just as the bugs revealed themselves. He summoned three clones of himself, making the fan girls squeal in delight again. The clones and Len completed the same hand sign and all four let out a screeching sound as they fell towards the bugs flying up to greet them. _Ballistic Scream_

The front line of Shino's bugs began exploding, making the others retreat. The Lens dropped to the ground and stood back to back, ready to defend and attack any move made against them. Shino glared at them for killing his bugs, then sighed as he realized what it would take to defeat Len. He sent another wave of insects at the Lens who blew them up with their _Sonic Scream_. Shino threw kunai attached with paper bombs at his opponents as his bugs sacrificed themselves as distractions. The kunais didn't make it to their target and instead exploded on contact with the sound waves from Len's scream.

_'Just a little bit longer and it will be ready,'_ Shino thought and continued his attack.

XxxxxxX

_'I can't keep this up, I'm losing too much chakra,'_ Len grimaced as he blew away more insects. He panted and broke out of the circle while his clones had the chakra given to them sucked away. Len's sudden action surprised Shino, but he took his chance and guided his bugs towards Len. Len kept running, despite knowing that bugs were already sucking him dry and more were coming. He ended up collapsing in front of Shino from the lack of chakra and the insects covered his form completely. Shino recalled his bugs and they left Len, revealing a younger version of him where Len had been. Everyone stood in silent bewilderment as they looked at Len until Naruto made one of his usual outbursts.

XxxxxxX

"The hell is this?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell? Why is he a kid?" Daisuke Y. yelled. Everyone looked at Rin who panicked a little since she wasn't used to facing others without her brother by her side. "Len and I change into kids if we lose too much chakra."

Rin put her hands behind her head and talked like Len was still by her side. She acted kept acting cocky but on the inside she was really worried.

_'Len!'_ the word kept running through her head and caused her more panic.

XxxxxxX

Genma bit the senbon in his mouth and was ready to announce Shino as the winner.

"Not yet!" Rin yelled as she stepped onto the railing, breaking her earlier composure.

"Look, I know you're all new to this stuff but once someone goes down I have to call the match," Genma explained.

"I was just taking a break," Len interrupted. Genma raised his eyebrow as he looked at Len who was still laying on the ground clearly drained yet his hand had a death grip on Shino's ankle. "_Infinite Embrace,_" Len whispered and Shino's chakra made a visible surge before it was sucked back into him. Genma and the audience watched intently on this new development while the fan girls cheered Len on. When Len finally let go, Shino stumbled and Len flipped up and back on his feet.

XxxxxxX

"What was that?" Kurenai asked Yuuki but got a snore in response. Fumio tapped him awake and scolded him for sleeping through his student's battle. "That was _Infinite Embrace_, a jutsu that paralyzes the enemy and steals their chakra," Yuuki rubbed his eyes, blinked, then fell asleep again. Fumio shook him awake again.

"Don't fall asleep!"

"ZZZ"

XxxxxxX

Len pulled out a kunai and held it at Shino's neck so that the proctor could call the winner. The fan girls squealed again, drawing Len's attention. He flashed them a smile and made more faint. _'Why couldn't Shino have been that easy?'_ Len asked himself. He heard a familiar buzzing sound and looked up and saw more insects crawling out of Shino's shirt and towards him. He jumped back, not wanting his chakra to get taken away again. He weaved his hands together and let out another deadly scream but the bugs kept coming towards him. "What the hell?"

Len tried again but none of them went kablooie. He tried to run away but was too late because insects were already eating at his chakra again. A cloud of smoke appeared and Len had turned back into a kid and was also unconscious. Shino allowed the bugs to return to him before he too collapsed. Genma smiled and announced Shino the winner.

Rin bolted from the railing and retrieved her brother while Shino was tended too by medic nins. She handed Len over to one of them as Temari rode her fan to where Rin was. "He should be the least of your worries."

Rin glared at her while Temari leaned on her fan and smirked.

"Then let's begin the second match," Genma said coolly.

* * *

><p><em>Rin Heto vs. Temari Subaku<br>_

Rin weaved her hands together then brought one of them up to her mouth as she leaned back _/ Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. _Temari strapped the fan on her back and jumped out of the way. She forced herself to contain her smile as she saw Rin appear behind her. _'She is too predictable,'_ Temari thought as she reached for her fan.

_Sonic Scream/ _Rin opened her mouth and made a scream similar to that of Len's. Temari allowed herself to smile as she whipped her fan to the side, sending a large gust of wind at Rin. Rin gasped as she was pushed back by the force, followed by her own scream thrown back at her. She flinched as she heard her voice attack her but was left uneffected while she glared at Temari.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Want to say it again?" Temari taunted and held her fan in front of her, daring her to try again. _'Shit! My screams can't reach her!'_ Rin grimaced and tried to think of what else she could do. "Done? Then I guess it's my turn," Temari pulled back her fan, _Scythe Weasel._

Rin quickly made some hand signs and raised an ice dome around her, _Ice Prison Technique_. Rin glared at the ice above her as she heard wind passing over it. The ice cracked and broke. Rin managed to cover herself from the falling shards but was blown away a second later. Temari relentlessly attacked Rin who began getting cuts all over her. She reflexively let out another scream only to have it bounce uselessly back at her. _'That's it!' _

XxxxxxX_  
><em>

Temari watched as Rin started screaming. Temari scoffed at her useless effort,_ 'What an idiot.'_ Her cocky attitude was halted as the wall behind Rin began to break under the additional force of Rin's screams. Rin took advantage of the gap and managed to get out from the wind's path and went after Temari. _Fire Release: Small Fire Stream/_ A small line of fire shot at Temari and singed her arm just before she evaded the full attack. Rin ran to the side while forming hand signs. She put her hands on the floor and skidded to a stop. A ball of energy formed in front of her and started shooting at Temari. Temari jumped on her fan and glided out of the way of the projectiles. Rin looked at Temari who floated above her and screamed. Temari twisted her fan and jumped off while pushing her fan up, creating a gust of wind that redirected the sound. She landed and waved her fan again. The wind blew Rin against the arena wall hard. She fell to the floor, fighting to keep awake.

"I've had enough of your stupid games!" Temari yelled, annoyed. _Wind Scythe Jutsu/ _A vortex of wind collided with Rin and pushed her into the air, making more cuts and scratches. The vortex disappeared and a child form of Rin fell limply on the ground.

"The winner is Temari Subaku," Genma said grudgingly, not really liking Temari's ruthless tactics.

* * *

><p>"Shino," Len asked as he recovered in the medical bay.<p>

"My bugs became resistant to your attacks. Why? Because of natural selection. While we fought, my bugs bred a new breed that was highly tolerant to sonic waves," Shino managed to explain, even though he and Len where in similar conditions. Len laughed a little, sounding cute in his child's voice.

"We need a bed," A medical ninja reported as they rushed in Rin. Len's eyes widened and he shot up, wincing as he did. He grunted and forced himself over to Rin, despite everyone's protests.

"Len," she said weakly and grasped her brother's hand while he did his best to remain calm...

* * *

><p><em>Neji Hyūga vs. Naruto Uzamaki<em>

(Same thing)

* * *

><p><em>Takumi Munashi vs. Shibou Kabocha<em>

Takumi and Shibou both walked to the center arena. Len's fan girls along with the female members of the audience were screaming over Shibou who simply ignored them. Takumi smiled and blew kisses at the crowd, mistaking the screams were meant for him. He scanned the crowd and winked at a girl with a black and white frilly barrette in her hair. She smiled back but she was quickly hidden by her older brothers that blocked the girl from his view and gave him a -if-this-guy-doesn't-kill-you-then-we-will glare. Takumi waved them off and took his place.

"Hope you live up to your name, Dokuganryū," Takumi said, bringing up Shibou's nickname, the One Eyed Dragon. The bandages covering the lower half of Shibou's face moved, indicating he was smiling underneath them. Takumi returned the smile and Genma started the match.

The two ran towards each other. Shibou clashed katanas with Takumi, using the katana name _Uroboros_ to block while his other hand reached for _Gorgon's claw_. Shibou ducked under the connected swords and went to slash Takumi. Takumi stopped blocking Uroboros, flashed his katana into the sheath with paper bombs and blocked _Gorgon's Claw_ while also setting off an explosion between the two.

The smoke cleared and Takumi studied his opponent. Shibou now had two swords in one hand and Uroboros in the other. Takumi slid his katana back into one of the sheaths but kept his hand on the hilt. Shibou flashed behind Takumi and attempted to slash his side with _Gorgon's Claw_ and the new sword, _Wyvern's Tear_. Takumi turned his back on Shibou, positioning himself so Shibou's swords would hit the sheaths on his back. They did just that and Takumi thrust his sword behind him, cutting Shibou's shoulder. Shibou jumped out of the way as the paper bomb exploded and flipped away once he landed, taking out another sword in the process, _Dragon Fang._

_'He's more surprising then I'd thought he'd be,'_ Shibou thought and smiled to himself.

"Looks like I got the first hit," Takumi smirked and equipped his sword with more paper bombs. Shibou ran at him with two swords in each hand. Takumi threw his sword, catching him off guard.

_'He threw his sword?'_ Shibou thought and dodged the flying weapon. Takumi activated one of the explosive tags on his sword as it shot past Shibou. Shibou guarded himself and Takumi's sword twirled in a random direction.

_'Nothing left for you to do,'_ Shibou thought and charged Takumi. Takumi put his hands together and made a hand sign.

_'Impossible! From what his partner said, he can't use ninjutsu!'_ Shibou's thoughts reflected the other genins' as they all watched Takumi finish the sign. _Hidden Mist Technique_

Those who knew of Takumi's condition stared in shock as mist began covering the arena, Lee especially.

_'He must be going for his sword,'_ Shibou figured and ran in the direction of where it had landed. He found it still embedded in the ground.

_'So then he'll attack with a ninjutsu?' _Shibou guessed, but guarded Takumi's sword just in case. His form dropped as he realized his mistake and mentally slapped himself. Takumi's sword seemed to decide to rub his mistake in his face and set off one of the paper bombs, hitting Shibou, almost full force.

"Didn't think you'd fall for that," Takumi mocked and revealed himself to Shibou who was recovering from the explosion. Shibou glared at him. Takumi met his glare with his own. "You're underestimating me. So let me tell you that you'll need all six of your katanas to beat me," Takumi said confidently.

Shibou pulled out another sword, _Tiamat_. "Sorry, but I don't need _Alastor_ to defeat you."

Shibou attacked Takumi with all five swords. Takumi activated one of the paper bombs but nothing happened. His eyes widened and he tried again.

"Surprised?" Shibou asked and took the hand with two swords away and sliced into Takumi. Takumi held his side and looked at Shibou in confusion. Shibou beckoned Takumi forward. Takumi growled and ducked his sword back in his sheath before he brought it out full of explosive tags. Shibou blocked the attack and Takumi saw a jolt of electricity transfer from Shibou's sword to his, diffusing the bombs.

_'So that's how,'_ Takumi thought.

"I'm not done yet," Shibou declared and pressed the other three swords against Takumi's single katana. The electricity increased and ran down the sword and into Takumi. Takumi let out a pained cry, heard by all. Takumi groaned and collapsed on the ground with sparks still coursing through him. Shibou sheathed his swords as the mist disappeared.

Genma flashed over to them and checked Takumi's pulse, thankfully finding one but noticing it was erratic. He called over some medic nins and looked at Shibou.

"Shibou Kabocha is the winner of round four."

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke Abuara vs. Motoshige Kurofuji<em>

Daisuke and Motoshige glanced at each other, one smirking the other grinning. Once down the stairs Motoshige firmly shook his teammate's hand, an air of finality hug over them both. Atsutane stood from her seat in the audience and cheered them both on, making the two wave and smile at her.

XxxxxxX

"Don't hold back Daisuke." Motoshige said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't plan to, Motoshige." This was their own way of respect, and once the Jounin brought his arm down from the side they both leaped back. Daisuke was instantly on guard as Motoshige ran through a variety of hand seals.

"Water style: Water Clone Jutsu!" Daisuke's eyes widened as the clone formed behind him, an arm wrapping around his neck and placing him in a chokehold.

"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Daisuke was close to panicking; Motoshige was planning to freeze him solid!

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Daisuke scrambled for a breath and once he got one, released the fire. Motoshige evaded, but his arm became burnt from the heat of the fire. Daisuke smirked, before vanishing underground.

"Earth style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation!" Motoshige quickly tried to summon a clone but was caught underground before he had a chance to. Luckily Daisuke had left an opening, Motoshige used the substitution technique. It was obvious he wanted to fight longer.

"Water style: Hidden Mist jutsu!" Daisuke and Motoshige were now enveloped in mist, but Motoshige had a trick up his sleeve as he used the mist to hide his hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" An ice blue tiger appeared on Motoshige's left instantly, waiting calmly for tiger growled lowly indicating something was amiss, Motoshige felt the wire around his body before he saw the flames.

"Fire style: Drain Flame Jutsu!" the tiger quickly nipped away the wires as the fire quickly approached him, engulfing Motoshige instantly. Daisuke froze at the silence, had he gone too far?

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Motoshige's ultimate trump card, this dragon was filled with iced needles. Daisuke was instantly overtaken by the water dragon, iced over needles stuck into him, drawing an impressive amount of blood.

The mist cleared revealing them both to each other, Motoshige's tiger had been summoned and both were near drained on chakra. Any more Justus would result in passing out.

"The time for mere Ninjutsu is over, perhaps we should begin." Motoshige said grinning cheekily. Surprising a majority of the rookie nine at his eagerness. Daisuke nodded and unsheathed his katana. Motoshige quickly complied with removing his daggers from his belt.

"Let's begin."

Daisuke and Motoshige instantly were upon each other, daggers and katana poised and striking in a graceful, lethal dance. The tiger leapt from behind hoping to strike down Daisuke, only for Motoshige to dismiss him. He knew it was the final battle to test them both.

Daisuke struck at Motoshige's feet, causing him to jump forward in the air dagger nimbly slashing across Daisuke's face. Daisuke jumped back instantly rushing forward ad Motoshige evaded and slashed with his daggers.

Finally it came to an end, exactly as they had planned it to.

Blades were placed on the others neck, both were panting before Motoshige grinned and Daisuke smirked.

"We forfeit."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~! Sorry guys, fights are my weakness I think. I mean, if you can find something else I'm worse at then, well, why don't you keep that to yourself;D<br>**

**Atsutane, don't you see that you're the one who understands him the most? And aww~ she is always pulling Sasuke back when he leaves XD (hint, hint) For those of you who are arguing that Sasuke was out training during his time with Atsutane, I made him leave and train after this happened:P  
><strong>

**Next Chapter- Chunin Exams: Part 2  
><strong>

**As the exams conclude, the Akara and Akatsuki meet (even more)!  
><strong>


	17. Chunin Exam: Part 2

**Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto. Dattebayo~! ;)  
><strong>

**Welcome~! :) **

**This chapter is a bit different from the others;D That's because half of it was written by Risen Truth Ruthless Lies (aka. my Imouto-chan~ XD) Anyways, she will be my co-author for this story which means...faster updates! This is the part where you jump around and tell everyone the good news:P Now everyone say hello~! :D  
><strong>

_**Of course wait...half of it was written by me! I didn't know that Onee-chan! Ah **, thats just great! *coughs* anyway i wrote some fights in this chapter an helped provide a skeleton for this chapter, i wonder, will ou be able to tell? Do you think they'll be able to tell Onee?**_

**I think so:) We write differently yes? Plus Imouto doesn't proof read sooo ;p**

_**I don't mean to not proof read! It just happens! *pouts* anyway, enjoy!**_

**Chunin Exam: Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Kankurou!" Katsu called as she burst in the room. Kankurou's eyes widened as his girlfriend hugged him.<p>

"Katsu! How'd you get in here?" He asked but hugged her back anyways.

"I wanted to wish you good luck!" she cheered. "Oh, and..."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she ushered him down for his turn. "I have no idea how you can even like him," Temari said, slinging her arm over her friend. Katsu smiled, her lips smeared with Kankurou's face point. Temari's lips curled into a smile and told her friend to wash up.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Katsu joked and left.

XxxxxxX

_Shidoku Yayoi vs. Kankurou Subaku_

Kankuro smirked at the girl across from him, judging from the sword on her back she was a close range fighter.

Shidoku gave a scowl at how Kankuro seemed to scrutinize her, he was underestimating her she could tell.

"Begin." Kankuro had his puppet crow out instantly, while Shidoku had drawn her sword holding it evenly in front of her chest. She didn't like how shifty Kankuro's eyes were, like a snakes. Crow lunged forward arms spinning, Shidoku jumped up hands flying together for a jutsu.

"Lightning style: paralyzer strike!" small sparks traveled up crow's chakra strings lighting up the chakra to a sparkly aquamarine color. Kankuro's eyes widened as he dropped the string connecting himself to crow.

'Big mistake' Shidoku thought triumphantly dropping down on top of his shoulders in a crouched position her sword placed lightly at his neck.

"Give up yet girly-boy?" she commented, Kankuro grinned.

"I think not." Shidoku narrowed her eyes, what was he playing at? A plume of smoke covered his form, leaving Shidoku standing on wood. 'The puppet crow!' she hissed in her mind before jumping back.

However Crow was not so easy to escape with his multiple wooden arms, the puppet grabbed her arm as she tried to flee.

"Break." Kankuro whispered with a sadistic grin on his face, Shidoku froze as the puppet tightly held onto her arm.

Tighter..

Tighter..

TIGHTER!

Crack!

Shidoku screamed as her bones broke under the puppets strength, a small amount of blood began to leak from her skin that had been stabbed by the wood. She did the only thing she could do.

"Lightning style: Thunder storm!" it wasn't lightning that shot from her mouth though, it was fire. Kankuro laughed openly.  
>"You obviously need to study your jutsu more little girl." Shidoku smirked, despite the pain in her shattered arm.<p>

"Think again…" the fire had gone skywards and in the process had drawn a small (very small the storm would vanish after her attack she knew) storm.

"Lightning style: Dance of fear!" lightning crashed down in small but powerful bolts, one stabbed into crow leaving the puppet smoldering but fixable.

"Do you forfeit?" she taunted, Kankuro glared and shook his head viciously, Shidoku sighed I relief as her healing chakra slowly mended the shattered bones in her arm to where they didn't hurt as much.

"Then suffer." She whispered directing the lightning towards him, Kankuro ran. But no one could out speed lightning. His leg was struck with a minor bolt, causing him to kneel over.

Grimacing Kankuro tried to stand to no avail, Shidoku walked over to him only slightly guilty at his injury. Before placing her chakra filled blade at his neck.

"Winner Shidoku Yayoi"

* * *

><p><em>Dan Ikari vs. Shiro Mekura<em>

The elders of the audience glared at Dan as if he were another jinchuriki. He snorted and flipped them off while grinning maniacally. Shiro watched Dan carefully as Genma stepped back, "Begin the match."

Dan turned his body towards Shiro, his head and eyes being the last to face him. He gave Shiro a crooked grin, making him shudder. Something about him is off...

Shiro cursed, annoyed that he was thinking this way because he was at a disadvantage. _'I can't use my taijutsu, it's too risky and if I use my eyes and Fou then Fou has a good chance of getting hurt.'_

"I'll let you have the first move," Dan smiled, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts. He glared at him._ Fuuton: Wind Arrow Technique/_ Shiro breathed in and shot an arrow made of wind at Dan. Dan held out his hand in front of the arrow's path. A sickening sound was made as the arrow pierced and dug almost the entirety of itself in Dan's hand, reaching for his elbow.

Members of the audience threw up as they saw the scene play out before them. The wind creating the arrow split apart, leaving a large wound in Dan's arm. "My turn!" Dan smiled, his voice beginning to peak at the point of insanity.

Shiro ran as Dan came after him. Shiro made hand signs as got away. He jumped up and twisted around, sending a blast of wind at Dan before he landed and ran away again. Dan stopped and held his hands in front of him to block the wind. He leaned down and shoved his hand into the ground. The earth shuddered and turned to sand. Dan smiled as he pulled a solid object out from the ground, traces of sand falling off it as he brought it up. Dan held the scythe in his hand and laughed again, looking for Shiro. He turned and held the scythe above him just as Shiro fell from the sky in his attempted attack.

Shiro grabbed part of the scythe and flipped, kicking Dan in the face and making sure that he was using the bottom of his shoe. Dan hissed as he held his face in pain. Dan swept his hands to the side and a sliver of wind followed, giving Dan a long gash across his torso as well as slicing up the wall beside them. Dan ignored the fact that he was bleeding profusely and glared at Shiro.

"Run," Dan warned as he held his face in his hands. A smile broke out across his face, "That's what you're good at right?"

Shiro flipped back, deciding to be safe and put some distance between him and his opponent. He also noticed a sudden change of demeanor in Dan. Dan's form shook as he laughed to himself. His arm lashed out and Dan threw his make shift scythe at Shiro. Shiro easily dodged the weapon but was attacked from behind as Dan tackled him. Shiro screamed in pain as Dan's skin came into contact with his own. He winced and kicked Dan off him. Dan forgot about recovering and latched himself onto Shiro again. Shiro forced himself to grab one of his kunai through the pain and plunged it into one of Dan's open wounds. Dan let out a roar of anger, letting Shiro escape as he pulled out the kunai covered in his black blood. Shiro prepared another technique while Dan was froze, the kunai falling out of his grip. Just as Shiro was about to blow another gust of wind at Dan, he was stopped by Dan's sudden change in appearance.

Dan had lost all his body fat and his skin had shriveled up as well as his eyes suddenly sunk into themselves, leaving dark, gaping holes in their place. Shiro cleared his thoughts and used his jutsu _/ Fuuton: Great Wind Blast._

Dan went against the wind and appeared before a very surprised Shiro. Dan grabbed Shiro by the neck and raised him in the air, gagging him and keeping him from crying out in agony. Genma looked at Shiro, seeing the pain etched on his face. _  
><em>

"Enough. The match is over," Genma said, stepping towards Dan. Dan ignored him and continued torturing Shiro who was beginning to lose consciousness from the intense pain.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Shit!" Genma scowled and tried ripping the two apart. Dan used his other hand to try and attack Genma but missed, however, his skin did brush past Genma's. Genma choked as he felt a sharp and terrible pain erupt on where he was touched. _'This is bad. I can't imagine how that kid is coping with this,' _he thought and focused on saving Shiro.

Fumio and an ANBU member dropped onto the scene. The ANBU quickly cut off Dan's arm, making Shiro fall to the floor. Genma went over to Shiro and tore off Dan's arm from his neck while Dan engaged the ANBU member in a fit of rage. Fumio activated his kekkei genkai, turning his skin into iron. He restrained Dan, ignoring the pain that came with touching him, his kekkei genkai making it the slightest bit more bearable. He carried the struggling boy out of the arena where he would have to force Dan to calm down while Shiro was taken away by medic nins.

Meanwhile, the ANBU picked up Dan's dismembered arm with a cloth and followed Fumio out. Genma sighed and recovered his shaken up nerves.

"Will the next two participants step forward?"

XxxxxxX

Sojiro had a horrified look on his face. _'Is that really my teammate? Did he have that kind of wicked power when I was fighting him?'_

* * *

><p><em>Shikamaru Nara vs. Randori Antel<em>

Shikamaru sighed as he was called down into the arena; he had studied for ways against his opponent yes. But that didn't mean he wanted to leave his spot, he'd rather just stay where he was and sleep.

He knew what his opponent looked like, not that that would help him.  
>Randori had spiky black hair and bright orange eyes, he deduced her to be very serious in fights. So troublesome he thought mildly annoyed.<p>

"Let's go." He stated to the orange eyed female, Randori's eye twitched as his obviously calm demeanor. Or was he simply underestimating her? She shook her head to remind herself that he was almost always like this, from what she had seen anyway.

"Begin." Randori flung herself forward flames catching onto her skin, Shikamaru's eyes widened as he narrowly dodged. He wouldn't get the chance to use any taijutsu if it came down to it, he would only be burned.

Randori smirked at his panicked expression, he seemed to dislike flames. She would use this to her advantage, she flew forward allowing the flames to cover her completely as she brushed pass him. His left arm was burnt and he could feel it, he hissed as he moved his arm.

Shikamaru had to find a way around her flames…

Would she be able to melt his ninja wire? He shook his head slightly, ninja wire caught on fire if using a fire type jutsu. If anything she seemed confident using her one jutsu, where flames enveloped her entire body.

Sighing he made some clones drawing her attention, a lay grin made its way onto his face as he thrust the ninja wire into the ground just barely visible. The clones had formed a small circle around her as he subtly placed the wire.

Randori allowed her flames to escalate higher and hotter destroying the clones as Shikamaru predicted she would do.

"Come on out…" Randori said softly, Shikamaru frowned before kneeling from the trees. Just a little more!

The shadows followed the ninja wire perfectly before connecting with Randori's own. Shikamaru slowly walked from the edge of the arena and Randori mimicked his actions perfectly.

"W-what are you doing?" Randori shouted out, Shikamaru sighed, only three minutes left on his shadow possession. He would need to convince her to forfeit, he didn't want to fight anymore.

"You have no choice, you can't keep your jutsu up forever without extreme chakra drainage." Randori stammered.

"How did you figure it out?" she hadn't been obvious at all!

"A seemingly untouchable jutsu? Every jutsu has a flaw, once our jutsu fades you'll pass out. Depending on the chakra usage anyway, I'm not for sure." Randori frowned.

"Forfeit I don't want to hurt you." Shikamaru mumbled shading his eyes from the sun causing Randori to mimic him. Randori sighed so long as he had control over her, she couldn't do anything, she couldn't burn him either he was too far away.

"Fine…I forfeit." She muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke Yagani vs. Invidia<em>

"So...are you a boy or a girl?" Daisuke asked. Invidia said nothing, merely pulling down their hood. Daisuke glared, activating his eyes. Invidia tensed and began to squirm around under his jutsu.

"Oi, I haven't started the match yet," Genma said. Daisuke ignored him and kept on tickling Invidia, his eyes glowing even brighter. Genma scowled again, annoyed that no one was really listening to him. Invidia let out a muffled giggle and fell to the ground. Daisuke's smile grew but it quickly turned into a gasp before he let out his own cries of laughter.

Invidia was breathing heavily on the ground as their now glowing, pink eyes stared out at Daisuke and the bottom half of their face matched Daisuke's.

"Promise to never use this against me again and I'll tell you what I am," Invidia proposed and increased the tickle torture.

"O-kay," Daisuke laughed out.

"I'm intersexed," Invidia said, deactivating the jutsu and disappearing.

"That doesn't change anything!" Daisuke yelled at air. Invidia appeared behind him and threw kunais at him. Daisuke blocked with his own then threw it at them and transforming while they were distracted. Invidia moved to the side, allowing the kunai to pass her. She turned to...Daisuke? In front of her was her teammate, Ai. Invidia hesitated until she remembered that Daisuke also had the ability to transform into anyone.

She mentally slapped herself for falling for his trick, even for a second. She charged at him with shuriken in hand.

_Gushing Water Imprisonment/_ Daisuke created a flow of rushing water underneath Invidia. The water rose up around Invidia, ready to trap them in. Invidia closed their eyes and transformed into the first thing that popped in their head.

The water was blown away by a large gust of wind, done by a Temari copy.

XxxxxxX

"Interesting," Orochimaru (in disguise) said.

"Yes, it would seem the two of them have the same bloodline but are from two different clans," the Hokage grimaced as he thought of all the terrible things that had to be done for this to have happened.

"A result from countless bloodshed and painful experiments," Orochimaru voiced the others thoughts.

Meanwhile, Invidia had changed into Mai and was using her _Pain Eyes_ while Daisuke had transformed into Bushy Brows and was desperately trying to stay out of Invidia's line of sight.

_'It seems one of them is even able to copy anothers special abilities,'_ Orochimaru licked his lips.

XxxxxxX

Daisuke borrowed Lee's taijutsu and used it to position himself above Invidia. He transformed into Sora and lit his leg on fire, using it to drop kick Invidia. Invidia winced and held their head in pain while Daisuke stumbled with his landing. They glared at him. Daisuke flinched as he felt Mai's jutsu upon him, making him feel as if thousands of insects were crawling under his skin. He forced himself to look at Invidia and activated his _Tickle Torture Jutsu_. Invidia broke their concentration and Daisuke was released.

"You said you wouldn't do that again," Invidia glared, changing back into their original form.

"No, you did," Daisuke pointed out and did the same. He fell to the side as he narrowly dodged a kunai aimed at him. He glared at them and Invidia met his with their own. Invidia sighed, "This isn't going anywhere. Neither of us will win like this."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed and pushed himself up, knowing they meant the entire battle and not just their glaring contest. He looked at Invidia, noticing their hood was out of place, giving him a glimpse of their 'mirror' colored eyes. Invidia's eyes reflected his own.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"An all out last attack?" Invidia guessed and tugged on their hood. Daisuke smiled in response.

Invidia's form changed under their cloak, becoming taller and bulkier but the hood kept their identity a secret.

"_Henshin!_" Daisuke shouted as he transformed into his sensei, Kaguya. Invidia threw back their hood at the same time, revealing them to have changed into Tarou-sensei.

"_Suiton: Water Ballista!_" Daisuke yelled and water projectiles launched themselves at Invidia. Invidia responded by throwing earth based projectiles to greet Daisuke's attack. A large explosion occurred as the two forces clashed, sending mud everywhere. Daisuke and Invidia had collapsed on the ground, their chakra too depleted for them to do anything else.

Genma wiped the mud off his face, "It's a tie."

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Subaku<em>

(Same thing)

XxxxxxX

Some of the genin looked up in confusion as fluffy white feathers fell from the sky and people started falling asleep...

* * *

><p>"Norio," Pein greeted him as he walked into their base with Hidan. Pein looked at Hidan and told Konan to take him to Kakuzu. Konan nodded and left with an extremely pissed Hidan, leaving only Pein, Midori, and Norio in the room. "Perhaps you would like to have yourself healed too," Pein asked.<p>

"It can wait until later," Norio waved his hand. Pein nodded as Konan returned.

"Now then, let's set up the teams."

XxxxxxX

The four of them shared nods of approval at the teams made they made up. Midori activated the tattoo on her back.

"Everyone please listen up, I'm going to give you all your assigned partners now," She told them.

"Sachiko and Kyo are paired with Kakuzu."

"Aoi is paired with Tobi."

"Airi is paired with Deidara."

"Lui with Konan."

"Zetsumei with Sasori."

"Tansho with Kisame."

"Hiroe with Hidan."

"That is what we've decided, no objections. Uchiha Itachi is with me. Pein is paired with Norio Ikari."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy<strong>**ed! Come back again and whatever you do, don't EVER insult Onee *smiles* bad things will happen. XD**_

**Hehe:) Maybe not to you, but I can't guarantee your OC to be safe ;) Bye~! I love you guys! :DDD**


	18. Invasion

**Disclaimer: We don't own:((  
><strong>

**Hi hi~ :) Sorry it took a while, my internet crashed:P Not only that, but so did Imouto's. Weird yes? Plus I had gone to see my cousins and family:3 They changed so much!  
><strong>

**So another update on this whole co-author thing: Risen Truth (Imouto) and I (Onee) are co-authors while Sleepless Demon will sub in for us when we're out of town:) So as such, while Imouto was going camping, D filled in so parts of this are his. Some are Imouto's and some are mine:3  
><strong>

_**Yeah, I can't even use my laptop! So I can't work with my Onee as much as I would like, nor can I update my own stories as much either. Luckily enough I was able to remember the ocs descriptions abilities and so forth! If things work the way Onee and I are hoping, we should be updating a lot sooner. Mainly because next chapter will be a fun one!**_

_**Well not fun, intresting, anyway enjoy chapter eighteen of 'The Others' and has anyone else seen Itachi's second death in the manga? So sad :(**_

**She only found it sad because she's in love with him XDDD (Sorry Imouto, I had to XD You can complain in a comment XD ;P)  
><strong>

**Invasion  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Gen…jutsu?' Yuu thought slowly, her mind already falling asleep. She jolted up as realization dawned on her and clasped her hands in front of her. "Kai!"<p>

She looked around the arena and saw that most were asleep. Ichiro's head fell against her shoulder, making her squeak in surprise. "I-Ichiro," she said, looking at her dozing teammate. She pushed him off her and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

XxxxxxX

Kazuo twitched as he looked at his two sleeping students. He shoved Yuu out of her seat, making her squeak and scramble to catch herself before she fell on her face. "K-Kazuo-sensei!"

"Pretending to sleep?" Kazuo said angrily, knowing that Yuu was very adept at avoiding genjutsu. Yuu blushed and looked down while Kazuo sighed and released Ichiro from his sleep. "Five more minutes..."

Kazuo kicked him back awake. "You two come with me. We're going shopping~."

"Shopping?" Yuu asked incredulously as Ichiro glared and tended to his injured stomach.

"Of course~! When do you get a chance like this? It's the perfect time to avoid crowds. Maybe if we're lucky, everything will be free," Kazuo winked. _'He means steal,'_ Yuu and Ichiro thought.

"Ahm, but what about Shiro?" Yuu asked.

"Who? Oh, he'll be fine," Kazuo said and dragged his students away to go 'shop'.

* * *

><p>The senseis immediately released the genjutsu around them. A couple of them left and went ahead with their own plans. Kakashi turned to Hikari. "Hikari-sensei, please recruit a couple of genin and send them to me."<p>

Hikari nodded and disappeared along with everyone else. Hikari appeared on the bleachers and found Yuuto and Ai sleeping next to each other. She removed the genjutsu and they both woke up groggily. "The two of you, please report to Kakashi sensei."

Hikari's smile dropped as she saw enemies begin to appear around the stadium. "Hurry!"

XxxxxxX

Kaguya turned and kicked her leg up as she felt someone grab her. Her kick was blocked by none other than Tarou. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking on my students!" she said and turned back to the medical bay. Tarou kept a firm grip on her. "Yuuto's with them, you don't have to worry."

"But-!" she didn't get to finish as she was interrupted by a very large explosion as three gigantic snakes destroyed the village. "You're needed elsewhere Kaguya."

Kaguya acknowledged her responsibility and nodded. Tarou smiled and let go of her as he led her into battle.

XxxxxxX

Atsutane froze, the letter tightly clenched in her fist. This was insane, this couldn't be real why would Suna attack at the Chuninn exams? Her team! She needed to find her team, that was first.

"Motoshige! Daisuke!" She whispered running to the hospital, only moments later the real invasion began. Explosions rocked the ground nearly cuasing her to fall, but she didn't she had always fallen in her life. It was time to stand up, to fight back. A group of sand shiobi blocked her path, she froze thier eyes gleaming with the intent to murder and quite possibly destroy whatever remained of her body.

"No, I still need to tell Daisuke about Midori. I still need to fulfill my clan's duty!" She whispered harshly to herself, the stutter gradually fading away.

"Art of steel!" steel and iron like liguid surronded her small form.

"Stay out of my way!" the sand shinobi paused, the melted iron reminding them of Gaara's sand, that hesitation was all she needed, Atsutane lunged foward steeling her oppenents to the ground like glue with the melted iron. The hospital like building for injured Chuninn exam genin was just up ahead.

Reaching the doors Atsutane was not surprised when Daisuke and Motoshige looked her way, ready for anything as they always had been.

"Come on, Uchiha is after Gaara a jinchuriki, he'll need help." Daisuke muttered, obviously having stayed to watch the rest of the exams, only to search for Motoshige as she had thought to do so origenally.

"R-right." escaping from the hospital they left striking down any sand shinobi that got in thier way.

XxxxxxX

Kakashi flashed to where the team of five he called on were waiting. "I want the five of you to go after Sasuke. Find him and bring him back. He went after the enemy alone."

He didn't wait for their answer as he summoned Pakkun and gave him the mission. "Go," he ordered and the group left as Kakashi became surrounded by enemies.

"He's this way," Pakkun sniffed. They were about to go when another person dropped in front of them.

"I'm coming too," Mai announced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the med. bay...<p>

Sora, Shibou and Randori bolted up as two squads of enemy ninja burst in. The other patients tried to get up too but we're unable due to the injuries sustained in their fights. "Daisuke! You and the others stay down. We'll take care of this."

Shibou pulled out _Wyvern Tear_, his weakest sword. Shibou sighed in boredom as five ninja surrounded him. One of them lunged at him and Shibou easily slashed his enemy apart. "Try not to bore me," he said to the remaining four.

Sora and Randori lit themselves on fire. Randori attacked the others with taijutsu as well as throwing flame covered shuriken while Sora threw fireballs at them from afar. The remaining ninja regrouped, a total of eight left. They prepared hand signs and we're about to unleash their attack but were thwarted as a large wave wrapped around them and flushed them into the arena.

Yuuto-sensei smiled at them as he waded through the puddle he made. He stopped as he took in Randori and Sora. He spun around and faced them as another stream of water covered them, putting out their flames. Yuuto smiled in satisfaction while Randori's anger caused her to heat up again and steam rise from the boiling water.

"Wets a good look for you, Sora," Daisuke joked. Sora blushed hotly, turning away and smiling to herself. _'Yes!'_ she mentally jumped and cheered.

XxxxxxX

Takumi walked out of the door with Kazue looking worried for her teammate. "Are you sure that you should be walking?" Kazue asked.

"Don't worry babe...the drugs they gave me are...what's the word?" Takumi wondered, using Kazue as a resting place which was difficult for her since he was older, taller and heavier than her.

"Great?" Kazue asked, blushing slightly since she could smell Takumi's scent.

"Yeah...that's great...you're the best..." Takumi smiles and hugs Kazue. "I don't know what I would do without you." Takumi smirked and kissed the top of Kazue's head, making her blush hard.

"T-T-Thanks..." Kazue stutters.

"In fact, I've got a small gift for you." Takumi smiles, getting off her and starts fiddling with his trousers. "Where's that zipper?" Takumi wondered and Kazue resembled a red statue.

Footsteps were heard from around the corner and three Sand ninja appeared with weapons drawn, looking at the Genin and let out killing intent. "You two, drop your weapons and lay on the ground!" The leading Sand ninja ordered.  
>Takumi glared at them and reached for his sword behind him, "Bad timing you...what's the word?" Takumi wondered as he pulled the sword out while trying to put it inside the sheathe full of paper bombs.<p>

"Drop the weapon!" The Sand ninja ordered, seeing Takumi place it inside the sheathe.

"Bring it on bastard!" Takumi yelled and tried to charge, but it was more of a stumble towards the three.

Kazue's eyes widened in fear and dived inside the room she left a minute ago. _'This is bad, he's more crazy and violent when he's drugged.'_ Kazue thinks and tries to escape through the window before an explosion happened, sending her flying out the window.

"Damn! Where did my wallet go?" Takumi's voice was heard.

* * *

><p>Dan was being hung from Fumio's hand as he held by his shirt; Fumio did not want to get touched by the teenager since it hurt like hell. "Now what was that about?" Fumio asked while sounding angry that his student tried to kill a Genin and the referee, Dan just looked at him with no eyes in his skull. "Do you even remember anything!" Fumio yelled.<p>

Dan's skin slowly seemed to turn back to normal, a little less body fat but normal as his eyes came out of his skull, Dan looked around in confusion. "Hmm...Last thing I remember was you asking me 'Do you even remember anything.'" Dan replies and was about to rub his hands together but found he was missing one; he looked at the stub and was confused. "Now that's interesting...did I try and get candy out of a machine again?" Dan asked, looking around for nothing in particular.

Fumio sighed and smashed Dan's face in the wall, getting tired of his simple way since he knew Dan was one of the most gifted he'd ever seen. "Now Dan...Keep a straight thought because if you piss me off anymore today, I'll teach out why all my previous students are scared of me since I've been nice so far." Fumio warns, not caring that an ANBU is right behind him, Dan said something muffled from the wall, Fumio pulled back. "What was that?"

Dan turned his head and looks at Fumio. "I've been through worse Sensei!" Dan yells, his eyes getting dark before he sent his foot backwards and smashed it into Fumio's groin, making him let go and gained a confused face.

Dan stabbed his hand into the wall, making some of it turn into sand and ripped out a stone scythe from it. He spun around and smashed the back of the scythe against the ANBU's head, who was surprised by Dan's last move. The ANBU flew a few yards away by the force and Dan's severed arm flew in the air. Dan then smashed the back side of the scythe against the back of Fumio's, making his head smash into the wall and stay there since he was in a lot of pain.  
>Dan continued to spin around and twisted the scythe and stabbed his severed arm with the blade and stopped. He chuckled as he began walking down the corridor with his scythe resting on his shoulder. Dan whistled a merry tune while Fumio recovered from getting kicked in the nuts and the ANBU tried to stop seeing blue stars.<p>

XxxxxxX

Katsu and Sojiro walked down the corridor, Sojiro reading his favorite book while looking at Katsu and saw that she was upset from Kankurou lost his match. She sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it, trying to relieve some stress from herself. Sojiro sighed and wrapped his arm around her and squeezed. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be alright." Sojiro says.

Katsu smiled and held onto her teammate's hand and squeezed. "Thanks...sorry for missing our teammate's match...who won?" She asked.

Sojiro tensed, remembering the match and getting cold shivers by the memory. "A few things happened...Dan won." Sojiro tells her and made her smile.

"That's great." Katsu says and hoped that he'll win it all since he's strange and special.

"He also nearly killed his opponent..." Sojiro informs her and made her look shocked by what he said.

"Are you sure? I know he's capable of it, but he's never gone that far to want to kill."

"I know what I saw, that's when he made me realise that he was holding back on me..." Sojiro says in slight fear, he did hold a grudge for losing to him, but that was replaced by gratitude that he survived.

They were nearing the corner when Dan rushed by with a scythe and hurried into a room and closed the door behind him, the two sighed. "Must have tried to scare the elderly by playing death again." Katsu says and begins walking again.

"Get back here Dan!" A furious voice came from around the corner, Fumio rushed past them with an ANBU following behind him, Fumio turned into his Iron form and smashed through the door, the ANBU following close behind.  
>The two looked surprised by this and cautiously followed them.<p>

Xxxxx

A few seconds before hand, Dan was inside the room, he saw a closed window and quickly dived through it, smashing the window and kept falling for a few seconds before landing on his head. Dan coughed as he got up while a large bruise on his head. He got up and looked around to see several Sound ninja in front of him. "Damn genin doesn't know how to land." One of the Sound ninja chuckles as they armed themselves.

Dan's blood lust increased rapidly. "I wish for your lives." Dan says darkly as the window that Dan smashed through explodes and Fumio with the ANBU flew towards him. Dan quickly reattached his arm and rushed towards the group while they were distracted. Dan stabbed the nearest Sound ninja through the gut with his scythe, leaving that in him as he rushed passed the others, smashing and touching everyone that came near him, making them scream in pain.  
>Fumio landed and caused a small explosion. The smoke cleared quickly and Fumio saw the several Sound ninja who was confused by what was going on. Fumio cracked his knuckles while the ANBU quickly prepared himself. "We're being attacked by the looks of things; I'm going to make them cry to their mothers." Fumio chuckles and charged, his Iron skin still active.<p>

Katsu and Sojiro quickly appeared near the destroyed window, see their Sensei and the ANBU attacking several Sound ninja. They also noticed Dan rush passed the Sound ninja near the back. Dan quickly rushed into an alleyway to escape; they were wondering on what they should do, looking at each other and their Sensei. "Sensei!" Katsu called for their Sensei.

Fumio looked up quickly and quickly punched a Sound ninja. "You two, I want you two to track and capture Dan for his own safety! He isn't stable at the moment and try and retrieve him quickly!" Fumio ordered them.

"But Fumio Sensei!" Sojiro began to protest.

"Don't question me! Just get him!" Fumio ordered them and made them jump.

"Yes Fumio Sensei!" They both yelled and jumped over to the nearest building, quickly heading towards where Dan went.

A few Sound ninja quickly tried to follow them, but Fumio grabbed them and smirked. "Don't even try!" He yelled and attacked relentlessly.

* * *

><p>Tarou and Kaguya raced over to where three snakes were rampaging across the village. Tarou jumped and landed hard on one of the serpents, however had little effect. <em>Suiton: Water Dragon_ Kaguya rushed in with a large water dragon and attacked one of the beasts' heads. _Doton: Earth Pillar/_ Tarou managed to pierce the snake through it's body with a spike that sprung from the ground while it was distracted. The snakes hissed in pain and anger.

Kaguya used this chance to launch herself at another of the heads and manifest a large mace in her hand _/Suiton: Water Mace Technique_.

Tarou stuck his hands in the earth _/Doton: Fists of Stone/_ He began assaulting one of the snake heads, punching it like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Kaguya kept the other two off him by distracting them with her water-based attacks.

The two of them jumped away from serpents, exhausted. Tarou grunted, "Damn we're not doing much." Kaguya didn't say anything and kept trying to catch her breath. Just then, a large toad fell from the sky and crushed one of the snakes under it. Jiraiya posed on top of the toad's head and introduced himself.

"Ooh!" Tarou exclaimed as he set eyes on his idol and the snakes froze in fear. Tarou jumped up next to Jiraiya with his eyes shining. "Jiraiya-sama! I'm a big fan of yours! Please sign one of my books!"

Jiraiya laughed at Tarou's actions and signed the book handed to him. Tarou's eyes shined, "Thank you Jiraiya-sama!"

"Tarou? What are you doing?" Kaguya appeared next to them, wondering what the hell they were doing at a time like this. Steam blew from Jiraiya's nose as he took in Kaguya's very curvy form. "Yo! I'm Jiraiya! You can send me that love letter later!"

Tarou's previous adoring nature was replaced with a rather cold one. He went up to Kaguya and ushered her away. "Oh is that another snake I see? Come on Kaguya, let's go take care of it."

Jiraiya chuckled at his actions again. _'She'll probably make an excellent wife. Lucky bastard.'_

XxxxxxX_  
><em>

_Wind Release: Twister Shot/_ Rinji took in a deep breath and blew, creating a large twister that swallowed up his enemies. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and blocked an enemy attack from behind. The enemy grunted and swiped at him again yet was blocked again despite Rinji facing the other way.

_'How the hell is he doing this?'_ That's when he saw the mirror in front of Rinji. He roared and attacked again. Rinji disappeared behind the mirror. He phased through it, entering the mirror before he shot out, allowing him to slash his enemy with a senbon. He turned and sent his _Black Dragon Blizzard_ at a group of enemies.

The dragon crashed into them, freezing them and a section of the arena.

XxxxxxX

Hikari kneeled on the ground and swung her arms around her. She used one of her bladed fans to cut down a nearby enemy and launched the other at two enemies who were farther away. The fan circled behind them before coming back to Hikari just as the two before fell down.

Another enemy came after her. She got up and ran, ready to circle back around and attack the man but she ended up tripping over something and falling. She blushed in embarrassment and looked at the blond she tripped over.

"Y-Yuuki-sensei!" She exclaimed. He looked at her drowsily, "Good morning, Hikuo-sensei."

"Uh...-Look out!" Hikari shouted as the enemy chasing her decided to go after Yuuki. Yuuki closed his eyes and fell to the side, avoiding the kunai that was about to be plunged into his head. Hikari took action and grabbed the man's outstretched arm and bringing her closed fan to his neck before she opened it, letting the fan's spikes cut into him. The man fell over and Hikari looked at Yuuki who was already back to snoring peacefully.

"Wake up Yuuki-sensei!" Hikari cried. Yuuki yawned and got up as he was told. He got out his cello and began to play, trapping the leaf's enemies in a genjutsu. Hikari shook her head and laughed as she went back to fighting.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, we've got company behind us," Pakkun warned, "Nine of them."<p>

"So let's just ambush them," Naruto suggested.

Shikamaru explained to Naruto why an ambush wouldn't work. "The enemy's a ninja squad that's been organized for this plan, where as we have an idiot, a kunoichi with no special ability, an ice queen, two genin that are overly timid in battle, a dog and the best guy at running away, me."

"So there is only one thing we can do now." Mai said.

"One thing?" Sakura asked.

"A decoy." Shikamaru answered and stopped running.

"Shikamaru?" The rest of the group stopped and looked at him. "I'm the only one who will most likely survive. Well? I'll catch up with you later so hurry up and go!"

"Shikamaru, we're depending on you!" Naruto yelled and left, believing his friend could handle this.

XxxxxxX

"Keep going," Mai ordered the rest of them and nodded to Ai and Yuuto. The three of them stopped and turned back.

"Take care of him," Sakura called after them.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as Mai, Ai, and Yuuto dropped in right as his jutsu gave out. "What are you three doing here?"

"Sasuke would've intimidated those two and I'd take you over him any day," Mai dead-panned as she glared at the enemy. The enemy laughed, "For a second there, I thought an older ninja came but she's just a kid."

Mai's eyes flashed red, annoyed that she once again was confused with being older because of her white hair. She grabbed her black hitae-ate around her waist and tied it around her forehead. She went ahead and punched the guy in the face. The others were startled by her sudden attack but quickly recovered and drew their weapons. Ai wove her hands together and created a water whip. It lashed out and knocked the kunai and shuriken from their hands while Mai continued attacking the eight.

Yuuto pulled out a kunai and sent his chakra through it, making it grow into his signature weapon. Another sound nin dropped in from above but he was easily blocked by Yuuto. The two of them pushed away from each other. Yuuto timidly brought his kunai in front of him as the enemy onslaught him. The sound nin overpowered him and pushed forward, cutting Yuuto's cheek. Yuuto winced and squeezed his eyes shut. When they opened again, they were glazed over. He kicked the nin away, brutally knocking him against a tree. Yuuto kicked him once more before he drove his kunai into the nin's stomach and killed him.

Ai approached Yuuto and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him relax and not long after he was back to his blushing, timid self. It seemed to rub off on her too because she blushed and turned away, holding her hand that touched him. They both looked back at the group. Shikamaru was laying down and looking at the clouds while Mai was gathering up their fallen enemies.

"U-Um, w-won't we go s-see i-if everyone's okay?" Yuuto asked timidly.

"Nah, we're not of any help there," Shikamaru said. Mai looked at them, her eyes showing that she agreed.

"O-Oh," he said and paused. _'Um, what do I do then?' _Mai answered his silent question. "Do you two need permission to sit? Just do it."

They blushed and sat down quickly. Mai shook her head while Shikamaru ignored it all.

* * *

><p>Sojiro looked at his female teammate sadly as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. And who could blame her? Her entire village had suddenly launched an attack on the Leaf, her boyfriend included. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. "How are you holding up?"<p>

A sob escaped her lips and formed her reply. Sojiro looked down. "There has to be a reason for this. Do you think your village would do something like this on their own?"

Katsu shook her head as a large snake appeared next to them.

"Has your village always had giant snakes living in the woods?" she screamed.

"No, but I have an idea of who does," Sojiro said, thinking of the infamous Sannin. Sojiro stopped and took out his sword and getting into a defensive stance. His eyes widened as the snake ignored him and turned around, hissing. A familiar laugh echoed in that direction. "I think we found him," Katsu dead panned.

The snake swung its tail, flinging Dan into the air. It hissed in pain from the contact. Golden eyes glared at Dan before it opened its mouth and swallowed him whole.

"Well then," Sojiro turned around to go.

"Poor snake," Katsu frowned as the snake writhed in pain. It twisted and curled, desperately trying to relieve the pain caused by Dan. This lasted a few more seconds before the snake stopped, dead. Sojiro climbed on top of the snake and walked to where Dan was still moving under its scales. He cut open the snake, allowing Dan to crawl out of it. Before Dan could say anything, Sojiro cut his sword across Dan's neck. Dan's decapitated head glared at him.

"Orders from Fumio," Sojiro informed and gathered Dan's body while Katsu picked up his head with a small cloth. Dan fumed and muttered curses under his breath.

Sojiro watched Dan carefully as they walked back to the arena, wondering why he wasn't shouting or trying to bite off Katsu's hand. He shook his head and let it be. At least Katsu had forgot about her sadness for now.

* * *

><p>Daisuke cursed, was this the one tailed beast sealed inside of Gaara? He didn't like the looks of this one bit, the team sent after them were in trouble there was no doubt. And as much as he hated to admit, Atsutane held a liking to the Uchiha. It wouldn't do for him to die on her, not Atsutane.<p>

"We're close, but be careful I don't know too much of Tailed beasts only that thier basically Chakra with personality." Motoshige stated biting his lip harshly, blood seeping from the cut made by his teeth. Daisuke knew it had something to do with Orochimaru, Motoshige's worst fear personified.

Of course now wasn't exactly the time to start an interrogation, no matter how much Daisuke wanted to stop and ask exactly WHY Motoshige feared the Sannin so much. Atsutane covered a light steel over her skin, the defense she knew would be useful later.

"Now!" Motoshige commanded in his deep voice cuasing Daisuke to lunge foward shoving the pink haired girl away from the giant sand arm, only to become trapped inside it instead.

"Daisuke!" Atsutane shouted her greyish eyes glinting like fine silver as her temper grew.

"Mother wants blood, and she will have it!" Gaara shouted as Motoshige summoned his water tiger.

"Mizu, we have a problem, can you wash away the sand?" Motoshige asked while Atsutane checked over Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura had been knocked unconcious while Sasuke had drained too much chakra.

"They're okay, a bit drained though." Atsutane told him before lunging foward to free Daisuke from the sand, which continued to get tighter. Atsutane glared her jaw clenching rhythmatically.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted her hands forming seals as sand rushed towards her.

"Art of steel!: Iron clones!" Motoshige watched as multiple clones appered the only diffrence being were that they were made completely of iron and metal. The iron clones fended off the sand still able to move as steel was stronger then sand, Motoshige lunged foward with Mizu hoping to use the water styled Jutsus to turn the sand into mud.

It worked for the most part, Daisuke had been knocked unconcious and Sasuke wondered briefly, why would Daisuke of all people, the boy who loathed him, defend one of his team mates? Watching Daisuke's team however was another story they worked almost flawlessly togeather, the iron clones easily fending off the sand, but with his sharinga active Sasuke knew the clones took on a massive amount of chakra.

"I'm almost c-completely drained..I-I'm sorry M-Motoshige." Atsutane whispered falling back with the unconcious Daisuke before joinging him in the darkness, knowing she would be useless in a fight like this.

"Damn.." Motoshige cursed ice blue eys glaring at his smirking opponant, was there no end to this boy's chakra reserves?

"Summoning Jutsu!: Kaze, Kage, Katon, Kiri!" Four more tigers joined the battle field, in that order, wind shadow fire and mist, Sasuke didn't know that he could summon so many creatures at once, perhaps he should take up a summoning, for an advantage. Sasuke grunted forcing himself up besides Motoshige who glared at him.

"Get back, you're injured!"

""I'm fine." He muttered, Motoshige's eyes widened as the sand encircled his summons defeating them, Gaara gave a sort of laugh drool escaping the side of his half-transformed state.

"I will take your blood Uchiha!"

"No you won't!" Motoshige shouted throwing himself in front of Sasuke taking the brunt of the attack, blood splattered Sasuke's face which had gone pale. Why would they fight to protect someone they barely knew? It didn't make sense to him at all, and just as Motoshige collasped..

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!"

* * *

><p>The Hidden leaf ninja and senseis stood on the sidelines, already victorious with their battles. Tarou and Kaguya joined the rest. "I'm going to go check on the kids," she said, rushing off to the medical bay and pulling Tarou with her.<p>

Yuuki fell back asleep. Hikari smiled and leaned against him, following suit, "Good idea."

Rinji shook his head and smiled slightly. "Rinji!" Fumio called to his friend as he came back. Rinji nodded in place of a greeting and Fumio ran his hand over his head.

"It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Let's celebrate~! This is Chapter 18 of 'The Others' and the story has caught up to Vol. 16 Ch. 138 in the manga:) The manga is nearing the 600's now, but I think we could definitely catch up to it! :DDD<br>**


	19. Post Invasion

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

**Hi everyone:) It's Rain:) Ummm sorry for the late update *winces* I did try to pass off a substitute though. Maybe some of you didn't realize though. I wrote a new story (one-shot). It's a spin off of The Others but contains I think just ten OCs so if you haven't read it yet, please do:) I think this chapter will be sort of short, so if you want to read more the one shot is over 10,000 words ;P Knock yourself out~!  
><strong>

**Imouto: Bla Onee-chan was late...but...It wasn't her fault! . To be truthful her internet sucked and I'm a very bad procrastinator. I hate not having spell check up and running either...So yeah, sit back, enjoy the show and whatever you do, don't play with the ocs. They tend to bite.**

* * *

><p>Midori sang to herself as she waited for Itachi to finish talking to who she suspected was an personal informant of his. She watched them, taking in the elder Uchiha's handsome appearance and then throwing the thought away. She hardly cared about such things. She noticed an almost unidentifiable change in her new partner as the informant whispered something to him. Curious as to what could've possibly been said to the stoic Uchiha that made him change in the slightest, Midori locked in on the informant's mouth and read his lips, but was only able to catch meaningless formal exchanges of goodbye.<p>

Itachi turned, his deadly eyes meeting her emotionless ones, not a single trace of her previous curiosity showing through.

"There is business I have to attend to," he informed her and silently asking what they should do. Midori caught on, having familiarity with the silent types like him since she herself was one.

"We can go together," Midori answered his unvoiced question, making the Uchiha nod as they both turned to the direction of Konaha.

* * *

><p>Rain poured down on Konahagakure as the funeral for the Third Hokage was held. The rain would go unnoticed by everyone, even those who often loved to splash and play in it, until the day after, where they would silently thank the rain for masking their tears. The more sensitive of the genin cried softly over his death despite hardly knowing him. The senseis, however, took it the hardest out of the foreign group since they had all been treated with such kindness by the Hokage. And seeing the pain in the villagers eyes, only made everyone see how much farther this man's death went beyond just losing a leader. It was, for the people of Konaha, the loss of a precious family member.<p>

A mad laughter erupted from Dan, making everyone go wide eyed or glare heatedly at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Ichiro growled darkly. Dan shrugged. "I just can."

"This is a funeral," Shidoku pointed out, disgusted by him.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Dan declared. By now, all the genin were glaring at him. Some were ready to kick his ass, mostly the leaf genin.

"You're a monster," Daisuke said, matching quite a few of his friends thoughts. Sojiro and Katsu stood frozen at the side, not exactly sure how to handle this. Sojiro glanced at Dan and shuddered, knowing deep down that Daisuke was correct.

"Keep in mind my abilities. Death means nothing to me because of them," Dan met their glares. He turned on his heel and left, as some of them stubbornly glared at his back. Fumio stepped in and placed a hand on the angrier genin. Fumio nodded, managing to dispell the tension that was hanging in the air. Everyone turned back sadly to the Hokage's memorial, quickly forgetting about Dan's outburst.

"What are humans?" Naruto questioned Iruka suddenly. Everyone was nearby so they listened in on the answer, wondering what humans were themselves. Iruka answered slowly, picking his words carefully. Eventually, Kakashi and some of the other senseis cut in with their own wise words. Suddenly, the weight in their hearts was lifted and they felt better.

* * *

><p>The two main committee advisers approached the group of senseis. Gai and Kakashi stepped in between them and and the rest. "What business does our committee council have with us," Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.<p>

"We need to talk with our friends from the other villages," the woman answered. Fumio and Rinji stepped forward. "We don't mind. But not all of us are here," Fumio said, pointing out that Yuuki and Hikari were not with them at the moment.

"That is fine. We need only for you to pass along the message."

"What message would that be?" Kaguya asked sincerely while Tarou placed his arm protectively over her shoulders. Everyone felt tense with those two's presence. The two committee members looked at each other before speaking up. "We'd like for you and your teams to stay in the Leaf Village until we're under new leadership."

Everyone looked at each other. They all understood the council members' concern. They were worried that news of the the attack on Konaha and the Hokage's death would leak out and that enemy ninja would take the chance to attack them while they're down. "We will stay," Fumio stated. The council bowed and left them.

"Yosh!" Gai fist pumped, happy that his friends would stay longer.

"We should deliver the news, don't you think?" Kurenai smiled softly. They all nodded, and left to inform their teams.

XxxxxxX

"Truly?! We get to stay?!" Hikari bounced up and down in excitement since she had made so many friends. Truthfully, she had been sad that everyone would've gone their own ways after the Chunin Exams. The hawk that had sent the message flapped it's wings in annoyance since it was perched on her arm. Hikari smiled sheepishly and calmed down so she could tell her genin the good news.

XxxxxxX

Kazuo's team was happy to stay although they were all a little bit tense at the thought of staying so close to Dan for even a little bit longer.

XxxxxxX

"Cool," the Heto twins said as they received the news from Fumio. "We'll pass it on to Yuuki-sensei."

Fumio nodded. Of course Yuuki would be asleep. He went up to the roof which was currently the only exit and entrance to where the twins were currently staying since fan girls and fan boys had swarmed the main entrance. He shook his head and went off to tell his own team.

Katsu took in the news greedily, happy she could distract herself with her friends since she was still upset at her village for launching an invasion and at Kankurou for hiding it from her. Dan rolled his eyes and retreated to the back of the room they were in while Sojiro didn't really care because he was from the Leaf in the first place.

XxxxxxX

Takumi payed no attention to Rinji and continued to train. Kazue was turned toward Rinji, however, her eyes were avoiding his gaze. She bowed and thanked him for the update. Rinji nodded, wondering how he had gotten such a dysfunctional team.

Mai didn't care for the news like Daisuke and Sora did. They smiled eagerly after they had heard. "Kaguya-sensei! You must be excited as well," Sora started.

"Yes, but why do you think so?" Kaguya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You get to spend more time with Tarou-sensei," Sora winked.

"What are you talking about?" Kaguya's sweet voice dropped and she stared at Sora.

"Nothing!" Sora covered quickly. Kaguya chewed her lip a little before leaving. Sora and Daisuke sniggered together.

"I didn't know she was such a tsundere," Daisuke said, coming up with ideas of how to use that against her. Sora giggled some more while Mai blew some dust in the air.

XxxxxxX

Tarou and Yuuto appeared in front of their teams who by now, were often found together. Tarou made sure that his anti social team would become good friends with his best friends'.

"You look nice Invidia," Yuuto encouraged her new look and remembered treating her in the med. bay during the exams.

_Yuuto walked into the medical bay after Daisuke and Invidia's fight. He wanted to take care of Tarou's team just like he would his own so he decided he would personally heal up Invidia. He scanned the faces in the room, finding the one he was looking for hiding under the sheets. Yuuto looked at her form weirdly before tapping what he thought was her shoulder._

_"Invidia?" He asked. Invidia just shuffled under the bed sheets, not saying anything._

_"You have to come out. I need to heal you," Yuuto told her. Invidia shook her head, making Yuuto sigh. "How does Tarou put up with such difficult genin?" He asked himself and tugged the sheets off her bed. He caught a glimpse of her mirror like eyes widen in surprise before she moved to cover her face in the pillow. Yuuto quickly snatched it out of her reach before she could. _

_Yuuto took in her flustered face before she covered it with her hands. She had fairly white skin, perfectly wavy chin-length purple-lish hair, and a black clip on her right side to hold her bangs. Her eyes are big and doll-like and are a 'mirror' color. She also had two up-side-down triangle black markings on her cheek. "Does anyone else know how pretty you are?" Yuuto complimented and began healing her. He looked up to smile at her but was thrown off guard when her face suddenly turned into a demons'. _

_A gasp escaped his lips and he cursed himself for being scared so easily. Invidia's mouth twitched slightly before she passed out from chakra exhaustion. "Oi!" Yuuto quickly recovered and went back to healing her._

Invidia glared at him and turned into the demon again, mocking him for being scared at the time. "That's enough," Tarou placed his hand on top of her head. "We came to tell you that we'll be staying in the Leaf for a while longer."

"Really?" Randori asked excitedly, looking forward to having more fun with everyone.

"That sounds nice," Shidoku smiled. Yuuto looked down, blushing like usual. Tarou's team, stood up to leave.

"Oi! Where are you three going?" Tarou asked them. The three all remained silent and walked away.

"Bastards," Tarou muttered under his breath and chased after them. Yuuto shook his head and looked at his own team. Randori had lit herself on fire for some unknown reason, Shidoku was polishing her blade and Yuuto was blushing in a corner.

...

Yuuto-sensei turned on his heel and left, rubbing the sides of his head.

* * *

><p>Next day...<p>

Midori sipped her tea quietly. She and Itachi were both hanging around a small shop until Itachi could take care of whatever business he had. Midori set her cup down and glanced at him. She could see that his guard was up completely. She chose to ignore it and focused in on the conversation between the jonin outside the shop which Itachi had turned his full attention to. She didn't understand what was so interesting about it though, they were just having idle chatter.

Itachi suddenly put his cup of tea down as a genin that looked a lot like him appeared. Itachi's eyes met hers, sharingan activated. Midori kept the intrigue swirling inside her off her face and took his cue to go. In less than a second, the two of them had disappeared into a completely different area.

* * *

><p>Glowing amber eyes peered from under the dark hood, meeting onyx colored ones. Midori sighed under the collar of the cloak. Her new partner was quiet. At least Norio would keep the tension away, then again, that was when he was training her. Of course, so that much was different, there was no pain.<p>

"Your guard is down." The Uchiha told her reprimandingly. She would have scowled but chose not to. He was only pointing out her mistake, which Norio had done when she was younger.

"Your guard is too high; I have come here many times." Midori whispered quietly. Narrowed black eyes watched her, as footsteps suddenly appeared behind them. A red eyed woman, Kurenai and a man with dark eyes, Asuma. Midori tilted her head to the side, confused by the hostility directed towards her, she knew she hadn't killed anyone from Konoha.

Fought them maybe, but Norio wasn't too big a fan of useless killings. Her eyebrows furrowed together under the hood of her cloak, maybe she had come across them?

"Uchiha Itachi." Asuma seemed to be bristling, though more out of anger than fear. Midori turned to her companion.

"Friends of yours I would assume Itachi-san?" Midori whispered. The man made no motion to indicate if she was right or not, though Midori knew emotionless people like the back of her hand. He knew them, and had a sort of respect for them, should she be wary of them?

"Abuara Midori, a rouge nin of the mist." The red eyed woman, Kurenai stated. Midori raised a dark blue brow her amber eyes seemingly dancing like flames.

"Betrayed the mist and left her brother alone, Uchiha Itachi, wiped out the entire Uchiha clan in one night save for Uchiha Sasuke his younger brother." Midori froze, they knew of Daisuke?

"You know much, for my being an average rouge nin." Midori answered. Itachi gave her a long stern look, not yet realizing Midori knew exactly how to play her cards.

"Who wouldn't know of you?" Asuma stated wryly. Kurenai nodded, her red eyes flashing.

"After all, you advanced quickly, and mist is known for its harsh training. Midori of the Akara, though little is known from there." Kurenai added. Midori offered a soft smile catching them off guard.

"Don't let down your guard! This man made AnBu captain at thirteen!" Kakashi shouted, appearing in between Kurenai and Asuma, a Sharingan eye spinning wildly as he watched Itachi and the hooded woman.

"Hatake Kakashi." Itachi greeted, almost as if in conversation. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"What are you after?" Kakashi seemed to growl. Itachi's face was blank and Midori continued to watch curious of her companion's relations here, she knew what he had done, but the story didn't match up.

"The fourth's legacy." Kakashi's eyes widened considerably, muttering something that sounded like 'Naruto', a strange name.

Midori watched as the woman Kurenai attempted to catch her companion into a genjutsu, Midori waited, and only moments later the very same genjutsu had been reversed, affecting Kurenai instead. Midori lunged forward separating the group as Itachi kicked Kurenai out into the water.

Itachi instantly appeared out onto the water, only so many feet away from the red eyed woman. Kakashi quickly intervened shouting a 'Don't look at his eyes!' to his comrades. Midori shook her head as she removed her katanas, bent on keeping Asuma away from the other two. Of course, even she could admit to wanting to see the power of Itachi's scarlet gaze, to hold so much power and only in one's eyes.

Letting Asuma go, she placed herself only a good ten feet away from her companion, knowing and having her suspicions confirmed when he drew shuriken into his hands. Kakashi grabbed Kurenai and leapt back. A shadow clone caused an explosion that would have severely injured those who were too close.

Of course only moments had passed as Kakashi was trapped in a 'special' genjutsu. One Midori would never be able to replicate, she knew. Kakashi's eyes widened as the world became black and white, red painting the skies.

His hands and legs bound to a sort of wall, he looked around, seeing Itachi directly in front of him.

"In the Tuskiyomi, time and space..." his hand had long since drawn a katana as he began stabbing him.

"Even physical mass, I control them all." His voice hauntingly echoed, drawing out in this dimension.

"Only seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and thirty seconds to go." Kakashi froze, this had only been a minute?! He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw 'It's only an illusion!'

"Don't think of this as merely an illusion, your pain is as real as any felt in reality."

Midori blinked as Kakashi fell to his knees, only a second had passed by, and he was on the water, almost writhing in pain. How strong was her companion's Sharingan?

"What happened?! Kakashi answer us!" Asuma shouted.

"You were just standing there and then you fell over, what did he do?" Kurenai asked, though softer then Asuma she still shouted. Midori looked to her companion whose eyes seemed almost strained to her. Itachi gave her a long look before telling her.

"We must go, please, render them immobile if you can." Midori nodded and quickly prepared to cast a minor genjutsu to decoy their escape, before she was yanked back as a man in a (very) tight green jumpsuit landed only second onto the spot where she had been. Midori's eyes narrowed, how careless of her to forget they were in a village, or rather a well renowned Shinobi village.

"I told you before, to keep your gaurd up Midori-san." Itachi told her in a whisper, though it was still harsh nonetheless.

"My mistake Itachi-san." Midori relented, knowing though she was his partner, with his 'special' sharingan he could easily sweep her into an illusion, though the pain wouldn't matter it could end up with her killed. Nodding his acceptance of the apology, or what was close to one they turned to the man with the large eyebrows. Gai, a taijutsu user to the extreme.

"Will you effectively hold them off, or shall I?" Itachi asked her. Midori almost ALMOST bristled, leading their enemies onto the ground with a silver tongue and easily led misconceptions of her true intent. But that green wearing idiot followed it like a charm.

"Lava style: Earth web." she whispered, summoning forth a great burning heat. Sticky trails of molten earth surrounded them, and then upon Itachi's decision, they fled. Or she would've thought so, instead they followed a white haired man, under the name Jiraiya, the name was familiar to Midori, and then she knew why. Norio had told her of the three sannin long ago. This man was one of them.

And yet he fell for a genjutsu placed on a woman, leaving the blond boy, whom was their target alone. She almost began to lead, and then noticed Itachi was going to follow her, it irked her and she turned to the man.

"Do not follow me Itachi-san, I will not lead you. Do not lead, for I follow only one man for only so many reasons, so walk besides me, as a companion should." Midori told him, her amber eyes narrowed. Itachi nodded not saying a word at the strange words she had spoken. Itachi then knocked on one of the doors leaving the blond to open it, his blue eyes wide. 'H-He looks like Sasuke!' Naruto thought startled.

"Naruto, your coming with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: We're done~! :) That's all I really have to say...so Imouto-chan, you're up:)))<strong>

**Imouto: Just enjoy the story already what are you doing reading this?!**


End file.
